


Clexa Smut Drabbles

by HedaTheCommander



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Clexa, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Sex, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaTheCommander/pseuds/HedaTheCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of unrelated one-shots in which Clarke and Lexa will fuck anywhere, any way, in any position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha and Omega

Clarke had been ripped out of Lexa's arms at seven years old when they realized that Lexa was destined to be an Alpha, and Clarke an omega.  
Despite their parents' best efforts to keep them apart, the two girls always managed to find their way back to each other when no one was looking.  
When Lexa's dad passed away when the girls were only fifteen, Clarke held the girl in her darkest hours, and smeared kohl on the commander's face before sending her off to lead her people. Clarke's mom was the chief of Skaikru at Camp Jaha, and although the two nations lived at peace miles away from each other, Abby did not trust Lexa one bit. She educated her daughter on the importance of safety with omega's in heat, and Clarke often found herself chained up on those dreaded weeks. Lexa met the same fate but if you asked, the girls would swear they could smell each other even if one was on the moon and the other was on the ground. Lexa knew she could not allow anyone to know she was enamored by the blonde princess of the sky people, but that did not keep her from falling hopelessly in love with Clarke. And Clarke felt the same way.

†

On the morning of her eighteenth birthday, Clarke woke up to an all too familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sniffed the air and immediately smelled her girlfriend's distinctive scent. She fell back onto the bed and groaned. This was going to be a long birthday, she thought.  
"Princess, glad to hear you're awake," Lincoln said, walking into Clarke's room unannounced. This was a normal occurrence for Clarke, none of her friends really had any sense of personal boundaries.  
"I have a message for you," he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handing it to Clarke.  
Clarke instantly knew who it was from. She held the paper close to her chest and let it touch the beat of her heart.  
Lincoln chuckled before leaving the room, earning a glare from the blonde. Her mood quickly changed however as she eagerly opened the message from her girlfriend.  
"11 O'clock. Our usual place. -Lexa"  
Clarke chuckled at the simplicity of the note. Lexa, ever a woman of many words, that girl was.  
Clarke added it to the box of knick knacks her girlfriend had given her over the years. Things ranged from a pressed flower Lexa had given her at age six, the hair band she was wearing to hold her braids they day they were separated, the lip gloss she had worn when they first kissed, and other silly things that Clarke treasured more than anything. Clarke sighed and dug some clothes out of her drawers. The night could not come fast enough.

†

Lexa awoke at midnight, panting, sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked around and realized she was alone in her bedroom. The dream had been very vivid. Clarke had her submitted on her throne. The blonde was riding her cock and moaning in her ear.  
They had had sex before, but never in heat. Lexa realized she was still hard from the dream and groaned. There was no way she was going to get any more sleep now. She slid out of bed, stripping her night attire on the way to the bathroom to take a very long cold shower. When she finished, she slipped out of her tent, nodded at the three guards positioned there, and let one follow her as she made her way to the kitchen for a midnight snack (more like feast. Clarke could never understand how the girl could be so fit yet eat so much).  
She was going to need all the energy she could store up. Lexa was amazed at Clarke's stamina and inability to be sated. She couldn't even begin to imagine Clarke's libido in heat.  
Lexa had everything all planned out. Clarke deserved the best, always, but now that they would both be 18, they could finally be together without their parents getting in the way. Lexa's mom Anya was stone cold when it came to admitting her feelings, but Lexa secretly knew that she respected Clarke and the way the sky girl made her daughter happy. She knew her dad would be proud too.  
Clarke's parents were a different story, however. Abby despised her guts, but Clarke's father had taken an extreme liking to the girl and how protective she was of Clarke.  
She smiled at the way Clarke inherited the same goofiness as her father. They had the same eyes too. God those eyes. Lexa could stare into them forever and float down on her back in the river they created. Clarke's eyes spoke only of the truth, and Lexa was jealous of the way Clarke could openly admit her feelings the way she herself couldn't. Clarke understood, though. Clarke always understood. 

†

The day was excruciatingly long for both girls and they were getting anxious as time went on. Clarke had been polite, excusing her mood swings for heat. Lexa snapped at more than one general on multiple occasions, but no one dared to challenge their Heda. Finally, it was getting closer to 11. The sun had fully set and both camps were settled down for the night. Lexa pretended to retire for the night as she closed the flaps to her tent. She stripped of her commander armor and washed the kohl out of her pores. She felt like she could finally breathe as she unwound the restraints on her breasts and clit. Clarke always told her how much she hated that Lexa chose to bind herself in such ways, and always reassured the brunette that she could let her body relax in the blonde's presence. Clarke made sure she always felt beautiful, despite how ugly Lexa viewed herself on the inside.  
Lexa let out a content sigh as she looked at her green eyes staring back at her from the handheld mirror. The grounders didn't believe in such animosities, but Clarke had slipped it in her back pocket once, unknowingly, just to use a stupid unnecessary pick up line that Lexa found endearing, so she kept it.  
Her bare feet padded back into the room to pick out a black lace bra she had been saving for a special occasion, and a special royal blue pair of briefs made from the finest fabric in Polis. The garments slid easily on her body, accentuating her features in all the right places. She put on a pair of hunter green joggers and a loose black t-shirt (they were going to spend most time on the floor anyway, and Clarke would chastise her for getting all done up for nothing). Lexa fastened the laces on a pair of black Vans Clarke had given her. She knew the technology and advancements the sky people had brought down generations before were way different from the grounder's and their cultural aspects, but she loved the feeling of being integrated in both cultures. Besides, the sneakers were a nice break from the combat boots she always wore. The final step was combing her fingers through her tight braids, admiring the way her hair curled when the ties were taken out. Lexa craved these moments, when she didn't have to be Heda, commander of twelve nations and leader of the grounders; she could just be Lexa, an eighteen year old girl unconditionally in love with her best friend. She would never get tired of saying that.

Meanwhile, Clarke was having a more pressing problem in her own bedroom. Octavia and Raven sat on the bed, exchanging eyebrow raises and eye rolls as Clarke frantically threw clothes around the room, searching for the perfect outfit.  
Sure, she and Lexa had a mutual understanding that the other was beautiful just the way they are, and they had made love before, but this was a big deal. This was heat. This was freedom.  
Raven couldn't stand it anymore. Clarke had been throwing around clothes for over twenty minutes. After ten, her and Octavia had given up on being rejected by their blonde friend.  
Raven stood and walked over to Clarke's closet, throwing crap aside and pulling out her friend's box labeled "emergency only, don't touch."  
She opened the lid to find it perfectly organized with multiple (a fucking lot) of sex toys and untouched lingerie. She rooted through until she found the matching purple push up bra and crotch less thong. She cleared her throat to get Clarke's attention and held up the garments.  
"No arguments, Princess. Start stripping," She flung the garments at Clarke who caught them just in time and obeyed Raven's orders. Once she was satisfied with the amount of cleavage that hung from the top of the bra, she looked at her friends as if to say "now what?"  
Now it was Octavia's turn to help Clarke. She picked up a pair of waist high, skin tight dark acid wash jean shorts that left very little to the imagination. Clarke slid them on and oiled up her legs as Octavia rummaged the room for a top. Clarke felt an uncomfortable wetness in her panties already from the contact of her hands massaging oil on her legs. She shifted on her heels and bit her lip in frustration. God, she could not wait to see Lexa. She was going to rip her clothes off the minute she saw her, lips sucking feverently at every inch of available skin, Lexa's cock filling her up and . . .  
"Clarke. Clarke! Earth to Clarke" Octavia shouted, waving a simple low cut striped crop top in front of her face.  
The girl snapped out of her reverie to see Octavia and Raven smirking at her. She snatched the top out of Octavia's hands and slid it over her head. Next she let Raven do her hair, swept to one side over her shoulder, and Octavia do her makeup, natural with a hint of seduction, she called it. Raven handed her a pair of moccasins and six inch heels, winking.  
Clarke blushed taking them, but soon realized she was going to be late for her date if she didn't leave soon. She pulled both girls into a quick hug then made her way to sneak out of the camp.

†

Lexa was there waiting patiently when Clarke arrived. She sat pretzel style on a rock, her effortless beauty framed by the moonlight, the waterfall in the background crashing softly in an even flow. Clarke couldn't contain the big smile on her face as she walked to her girlfriend, offered her hand to help her up, and placed a soft kiss on the girls inviting lips. Lexa wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waste and Clarke just let Lexa admire her for a minute.  
"Happy birthday, Clarke," she whispered.  
Clarke giggled and rubbed her nose against Lexa's.  
"I have a present for you," Lexa said.  
Suddenly Clarke felt the urgency in her heat as Lexa guided her inside the cave. Lexa could smell the pheromones coming off Clarke in blasting waves, but she did her best to ignore them. It wasn't an easy task. Her girlfriend smelled heavenly and her Alpha just wanted to rip both their pants off and ravage the girl. She gritted her teeth and gripped Clarke's hand just a little bit tighter.  
Clarke stopped dead in her tracks and gasped at the sight before her. The dark cave was literally transformed into Clarke's dream bedroom. Dark oak shelves hammered high into the walls held mason jars with lightening bugs fluttering freely around in them, Lexa's poetry was written in chalk all over the walls, expressing her never-ending love for Clarke, the floor was scattered with flower petals of soft yellows, white, and pinks, and in the middle there was a big wood crafted bed with what looked like the softest blanket Clarke had ever seen in her life.  
"I know it sounds cheesy but I wanted to combine little pieces of both of us in this room. I built the bed from scratch, you don't know how many blisters I got, how many times I accidently cut myself trying to get the hammer to hit the nail at the right angle." Lexa let out a soft chuckle. "I know you always ask me to read poetry to you before you fall asleep in my arms. And you know I'm not the best at letting the words come out of my mouth. The fireflies took me for fucking ever to catch, those damn little things obviously didn't get the message that the great commander Lexa was not one to be messed with. And there are exactly 3,972 flower petals, one for each day I've known you."  
Lexa's rant was cut off by Clarke's lips pressing firmly against hers. She didn't realize how nervous she was until Clarke interrupted her.  
"Thank you. Lexa it's beyond anything I ever expected," the blonde said.  
Lexa just nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything reasonable.  
Clarke's eyes turned an impossible shade of blue. Lexa noticed it right away. Her clit started throbbing at the sight. Clarke knew her heat was in full force. She refused to take the suppressants this heat. She knew what she wanted from Lexa and she fully intended on getting it.  
Lexa gulped. There was no turning back now. Clarke's gentle hands were leading her back to the bed. All her doubts went away when Clarke roughly shoved her down to the mattress and climbed on top of her, kissing her hungrily, greedily. Clarke's tongue was dancing around her mouth as it had done many times before, their teeth scraping with need. Hands were roaming all over her body and Lexa felt her clit begin to expand.  
Clarke's body was on fire. She needed Lexa to know how much she needed her. Her hands tugged at Lexa's shirt and the brunette let Clarke practically rip it off her body. Her Alpha smirked at Clarke's eagerness. Seeing Lexa below her in a black lace bra sent Clarke growling. Lexa's eyes widened and she moaned at the sound. Clarke's hands were driving her crazy massaging her tits through her bra. Finally Clarke removed the offending garment and flung it across the room. She wasted no time in devouring Lexa's bare chest, sucking and squeezing with such a force Lexa was sure her breasts would be completely purple tomorrow. Her body arched into Clarke's lapping mouth but her hips were pinned down forcefully by Clarke's hands. Lexa's wolf was not one to be dominated. She growled and flipped the girl over. Clarke's shirt was also abandoned in the corner as Lexa attacked the cleavage in front of her. Clarke's bra was ripped from her body, the clasp breaking in the process, but she was not one to protest.  
Clarke's hands found Lexa's hips again as she forced the girl down on her lap. She could feel Lexa's hard shaft through her clothes and her instincts were primal. Lexa pulled herself off Clarke and the blonde whined at the lack of contact. Lexa stripped completely bare before her in record time. After tossing the girl's heels aside, she yanked Clarke's shorts down her bare legs as well. Lexa growled at the sight of Clarke with her legs spread before her, pussy dripping, inviting Lexa into her aroma.  
Lexa's cock throbbed unbearably. Her Alpha begged her to slam into Clarke relentlessly, but she used all her strength to resist the urge and instead tease Clarke. She licked her way up the blonde's legs, sucking and nibbling here and there, enjoying the edible lotion Clarke seemed to have on her legs.  
"Fuck me already Lexa," Clarke growled impatiently.  
Without warning, Lexa plunged two finger's into her girlfriend's slick heat. Clarke swears she came in the moment. Lexa kept pumping her fingers in and out, allowing her thumb to circle Clarke's clit at a steady pace.  
"Ahhh.... Ungh.... Fuck," Clarke moaned. Her ragged breaths filled the air as her body rolled to meet Lexa's movements. The brunette curled her fingers in Clarke and watched as the girl's orgasm hit. Lexa didn't stop. Clarke was coming around her fingers deliciously and Lexa just had to taste her.  
Clarke felt a slick sensation on her clit and her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head.  
"SHIT LEXA," she screamed, letting another orgasm ripple through her.  
Clarke's body was spasming uncontrollably. Lexa was pretty sure she was about to cum on the sight but she wouldn't let her body betray her, her lover came first. Soon however it was becoming apparent that she needed release as her Alpha whined within her.  
"Clarke," she gritted out, "I need you."  
She looked into lust soaked blue eyes and saw nothing but trust. With her cock positioned at Clarke's entrance, she silently asked for the girl's permission. Clarke nodded without hesitation and moaned loudly when Lexa began pushing her hard, warm, throbbing cock into Clarke's heat.  
Moans entangled as Lexa's full shaft stretched and filled Clarke's swollen pussy. She pulled back out then buried herself to the hilt again. Her forearms were holding her up above Clarke but the blonde needed her closer. Clarke's hands found Lexa's ass and she slammed the girl above her down against her body harder. Lexa's thrusts were getting faster, just the way Clarke needed her. Both bodies were in perfect rhythm, getting lost in the succulent friction between them. Lexa grabbed a hold of Clarke's hips and without losing contact, shifted themselves to the edge of the bed where Lexa stood and draped Clarke's legs around her shoulders, creating the perfect angle to hit Clarke's G-spot. Clarke moaned impossibly louder as Lexa rammed her cock inside of her, hitting the spot that made her cry. Their eyes locked and both knew they couldn't hold it in any longer. Clarke hit her orgasm and a split second later she felt hot cum spurting all over her chest, face, eyes, up her nose, in her hair.  
Lexa's eyes widened in shock as her body trembled uncontrollably, shooting her seed all over Clarke's face. Her quads were still shaking from the load she just unleashed.  
"What the hell Lexa?" Clarke shouted.  
"I. . . Clarke. . . Babies," she gritted out, fighting her inner wolf chastising her for not filling her mate with seed.  
Clarke's face softened with realization. They were mates, Clarke knew it. Lexa knew it. But that didn't stop her from being disappointed. She wanted nothing more than to carry Lexa's babies, from them to be a family.  
Clarke quickly wiped her face with the blanket beneath her and crawled back up to Lexa, who now had her back facing her.  
She wrapped her arms around her tall lover from behind and buried her face into her shoulder.  
"Lexa, we're not blood infused yet. You can't get me pregnant until then. And I... I want to have your babies, baby."  
Lexa gasped, spinning around in the blonde's arms to face the girl.  
"Clarke, we're so young," she whispered, fear evident in her eyes.  
"I know, but Lex, I want a big family. And I want it with you. And no one ever knows how to be a good parent until they hold their child in their arms for the first time. Lexa Marie, I love you more than anything and I would like nothing more than having the honor of having your, OUR, child in my body for nine months. Please Lexa, please."  
Lexa was stunned at Clarke's words. Of course she wanted a family with her, she just didn't think it would be so soon. However, she was not going to be the one to deny Clarke of her wishes.  
She nodded slowly. Picking Clarke up by the back of her thighs and kissing her so tenderly as if Clarke would break. She lay her gently back onto the bed and began placing small kisses on her forehead, closed eyelids, cheeks, jaw, chin, neck, entire body.  
Their fingers intertwined as Lexa's body molded into her own. Clarke had never felt so loved in her entire life. Lexa's eyes never wavered from Clarke's.  
The love and admiration she felt for this girl was unexplainable. They were soul mates. They were destined to be together in this life, and the next life, and every life after that.  
Clarke kissed her so tenderly. Her lips soft and supple against Lexa's, conveying every word and emotion she didn't have to say out loud.  
Clarke felt her body tightening up, she reached down to give her clit a few strokes, and spoke Lexa's name so compassionately when she came. Lexa's body was quick to react.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated into Clarke's eyes as she ejaculated into Clarke.  
Her lover's jaw hung open as warm seed filled her to the brim.  
Lexa went to remove herself but Clarke's hands were on her wrist unapologetically.  
"Stay like this. Just for a few moments, please," Clarke stated, her voice hoarse from love making.  
Lexa nodded. She gently lay her body over Clarke's, listening to the beat of her heart as it calmed back to its normal state. Clarke fell asleep with Lexa still inside of her and on top of her. The brunette smiled at her peaceful lover, placed a small kiss on her forehead, and drifted asleep herself after whispering, "Happy birthday, Clarke."


	2. Locker Room Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are both high school athletes forced to share a locker room senior year. Pranks ensue, but also, something else.

Lexa is a senior in high school. She's captain of the soccer team, has stellar grades, and a new girl on her body almost every night.  
Clarke is also a senior in high school. She's captain of the rugby team, with a 4.0 GPA, and hasn't hooked up with anyone since her boyfriend Finn cheated on her junior year. 

†

It's the first day of the season. Both the soccer team and the rugby team have put in long hours of work over the summer, training and tryouts, cuts and new cleats. Lexa and Clarke relish in the fact that it's their senior year, they both think they're going to be the ones to finally lead their team to a championship title.   
Lexa's leg bounces impatiently under her desk in trig class as she counts down the seconds to the last bell, eager to change into her soccer gear.   
Clarke absentmindedly doodles in her sketch book, glad to have taken a study hall as her last period of the day. Being the beginning of the school year, she's relieved to be free of homework for the time being, and she doesn't take it for granted.   
When the final bell finally rings, Lexa bolts from her desk and practically sprints out the door to her locker to grab her gear before skipping, literally skipping, to the secluded locker room at the far end of the school. Lexa's mom dating the school's Athletic Director has it's perks (gross as it is. not that she's ever home to witness it, anyway).   
Clarke is in no rush as she gathers her sketchbook and backpack, making her way conveniently to her locker outside her study hall, and gathering her stuff for the first rugby practice of the season -- her last season in high school. No one was surprised to see her make varsity as a freshman, Clarke never one to back down from a fight, and growing up with three older brothers, she was used to the rough play of the game.   
She walks through the school unsure. She's been going here for four years and has never been down this hallway where the new locker room is supposedly located. With the expansion of the field hockey program at Polis High School, the rugby team was forced to move to a new locker room. Clarke bristled at the thought. Just because they haven't won a title yet doesn't mean they should be forced aside, they were just as much a team as any other sport there. This was the year she was going to change everything, she was sure of it.   
Clarke's brow crinkles as she turns down the hallway and hears loud music blasting from the locker room. She spots her team sitting around the door looking panicked.  
"What's going on?" Clarke asks Octavia, her co-captain and best friend since Kindergarten.  
"The soccer team locked us out. They keep saying it's their locker room," Octavia responds.  
Clarke purses her lips, and everyone knows she means business, "Not on my watch," she grits.  
The team watches curiously as Clarke bangs furiously on the door. The soccer team doesn't seem to hear over their loud, annoying music, so Clarke bangs again, finally getting a response as a tall girl with beautiful tan skin, unworldly green eyes, and long brown hair opens the door, equally as annoyed as Clarke.   
"Can I help you," she asks, eyeing Clarke up and down with a harsh glare.   
"Yeah, you can move aside so my team can get into the locker room," Clarke says, meeting the girl's glare with her own.  
"No can do, princess. This locker room is reserved for the soccer team only," the girl tries to slam the door back in Clarke's face but the blonde is quick to push a hand out and push the door back at the brunette, who stumbles backwards in surprise but quickly regains her balance to stand her ground.   
Clarke signals for her team to follow her as they barge into the locker room unwelcomed. The music is loud enough to give her a headache, and the room is already a mess. Smelly soccer gear is scattered around the floor. Some people are juggling balls across the room, some are dancing on the benches in their spandex and sport bras, others are braiding hair or pre-wrapping their shin guards -- so in short, it's chaos.   
"As you can see, there's clearly no more room for another team in here," a voice behind her says. Clarke doesn't have to turn around to know that the girl is wearing a devilish smirk to accompany her dripping ego. It irritates Clarke to no end, she just wants to smack this bitch.  
Octavia senses it too. She puts a hand on Clarke's shoulder,  
"Cap, come on, let's go get this squared away. These soccer twats can eat grass."  
Clarke nods wordlessly, leading her team out of the locker room, making sure to dig her shoulder into the smug brunette on her way out.  
Once the team has exited, Lexa thrusts her fist in the air triumphantly,  
"GET KNOCKED DOWN GET BACK UP," She shouts.  
"WARRIORS DON'T TAKE SHIT FROM NO ONE," The team echoes back at her.  
Lexa smiles briefly before gathering her gear and leading her team out to the field.

†

Lexa and Clarke are called down to the athletic office the next day at lunch. Both groan and roll their eyes as they make their way out of the cafeteria, walking as far away as one another as possible.   
Both of their coaches are already there as the girls enter the room, scowls firmly in place.  
The coaches and the athletic director share a look that neither student seems to notice. They flop down in the two chairs in the middle of the room, body language immediately shifting away from one another, arms folded and refusing to look anywhere but the ground.  
The athletic director lets out a frustrated sigh, this is going to be way harder than he thought.  
"Girls, would you like to tell me what happened yesterday after school?" he asks.  
Not a word. The director looks at both coaches for help, but they just shrug as if to say, what can you do?  
"Girls I didn't want it to have to come to this but if you can't put aside your differences and share a locker room for one season I'm going to have to kick both of you off your teams."  
"What the fuck you can't do that --  
"This is my senior year no damn way I'm going to --"  
They both jump up and yell.   
"ENOUGH" the director says firmly. "You girls will either learn to tolerate each other or the consequences will be put in place. End of discussion. Now Lexa, apologize to Clarke for slamming the door in her face. And Clarke, apologize to Lexa for checking her."  
Not a word.  
"Girls I'm not going to ask again."  
"Sorry," they both mutter unapologetically, refusing to meet each other's eyes.  
"Now shake hands," the director encourages.   
Clarke spits on her right hand and holds it out to the grimacing girl in front of her. Lexa looks at the girl incredulously, spitting on her hand and putting it in the blonde's with a wet smack. It takes everything in her not to gag. She pulls back quickly, wiping her hand on her jeans with disgust as the arrogant blonde smirks at her.   
"Are we free to go now?" she ask impatiently.  
"Yes, you are both free to go, just remember that I need both of you to cooperate in order to have an effective season. Have a good day, girls."  
Lexa wastes no time in distancing herself from Kyle, Cole, Clarke whatever her name was. She gritted her teeth. She just had to get through this season then she would never have to be in the same room as that brat again. 

†

They spend the week glaring at each, holding back growls as if they were animals trying to defend their territory. Clarke thinks they are. She does everything she can just to piss off Lexa. When Lexa is in the bathroom, she dumps her water out and puts the empty bottle back in her bag. Clarke gets Raven to rig the girl's locker so that it explodes confetti when Lexa opens it. Her face = priceless. She ties Lexa's sneakers together so that she spends ten minutes trying to untangle them.   
Lexa is unimpressed by Clarke's little antics (well, the confetti thing was pretty impressive. she'll give Clarke that one), but Lexa knows she can do way better than that. So she does.  
Lexa knows Clarke always stays behind to shower after practice, so she bullies this nerd Monty into rigging the shower with paint. Clarke's hair is red for two whole days. Totally worth it. And when Clarke isn't looking, she releases a jar of ants into her bag that her little sister caught in the mud. If that wasn't enough (which of course it wasn't), Lexa tells the whole school that "Clarke Griffin has genital warts. I've seen them, we have to share the same locker room."   
People avoid Clarke or snicker at her in the hallways. Octavia finally tells her why. Clarke immediately knows who started the rumor and starts planning her revenge. 

†

The rugby team has their first game Saturday at 3 on their home turf. Clarke wants to get there early to decorate the locker room, a team tradition. She finds herself not alone, however, as the soccer team is making their way out as she makes her way in. They look exhausted, dejected. Clarke doesn't say anything as they clear out, just letting them pass. Civil, she reminds herself, just be civil. It looks like everyone has finally cleared out when Clarke makes her way into the locker room. She is shocked to see Lexa sitting against a locker with her knees to her chest, still in her soccer gear, sweaty and grass stained, head tilted back and eyes closed.   
Clarke clears her throat to make her presence known.  
Lexa peeks one eye open to see Clarke mother fucking Griffin standing in the locker room awkwardly. Closing her eyes again, Lexa says,  
"Can't get enough of me, can you Griffin?"  
"How long will you be in here?" Clarke asks impatiently.  
"It takes as long as it takes," Lexa replies calmly.  
"Whatever, just stay out of my way," Clarke grits.  
Lexa peeks an eye open again to see Clarke dragging in art supplies and other stuff.  
Clarke busies herself with her work as Lexa pulls out an iPod and gets settled in, ignoring the huff coming from the blonde across the locker room. Lexa smirks at the reaction she is riling out of the girl.  
Clarke tries to ignore the brunette's presence as she hangs up streamers and posters and little quotes on her teammate's lockers.   
Lexa has to admit she admires Clarke's team spirit. She takes the opportunity to admire Clarke getting lost in her work. She has beautiful artwork, but Lexa never really took the time before this to notice how attractive Clarke is. Her long blonde hair, in two warrior braids today (still with a tinge of pink in them) frame her face perfectly. And those eyes, wow, they have to be the bluest eyes Lexa has ever seen. Clarke's arms aren't huge, but chiseled enough from years of her sport and hours spent at the gym. Lexa lets her eyes wander down to her hands and fingers. Clarke's hands are small in proportion to hers, but they look soft and well taken care of. Lexa wants to ask Clarke what shade of nail polish she uses but decides against it. Green eyes wander down the rest of Clarke's body, her ample chest in a tight black sports bra she sees peeking out of the red rugby jersey, what she imagines Clarke's toned stomach to look like, the slight curve of the girl's hips, her strong thighs, perfectly round ass, strong calves, and little feet in her all black Nike's.   
Lexa chastises herself to objectifying Clarke, but she can't help it, she's only human. Clarke is too submerged in her work to notice anyway.   
Lexa lets out a small laugh as Clarke struggles to hang a poster with a mural of a warrior on it on the high wall of the locker room.  
Her laughter gets louder as she watches the short girl on her tiptoes and jumping to get the top left corner of the poster to stick to the wall.  
Clarke, with her back to Lexa, huffs, pouting at the stupid poster and Lexa mocking her. She doesn't even hear the footsteps behind her but then she feels Lexa's hot breath on her neck and sees the long tan arm reaching for the top corner of the poster.   
"Thank you," Clarke whispers turning to meet green eyes peering at her curiously. Lexa is too close for Clarke's liking.   
Lexa watches as blue eyes flicker down to her own lips, which she subconsciously runs her tongue over to moisten, throat suddenly dry.  
"I'm sorry for putting ants in your bag!" Lexa blurts. "And turning your hair red," she says, truly apologetic.   
"Thank you. I'm sorry as well. And I don't have genital warts, just so you know," Clarke says, putting emphasis on the last words.  
"I'm sure you don't, I just. . . " Lexa is fumbling over her words, the tint of her ears turning an adorable shade of pink.  
"I can prove it to you," Clarke whispers.  
Lexa's eyes bulge. She isn't sure what is happening but all she knows is that Clarke Griffin's lips are on hers, and Clarke Griffin's hands are gripping her hips, stroking the skin of her midriff where her shirt rose up above her shorts as she was fixing the poster.   
Her eyelids flutter shut and her body begins to respond, kissing back, tentatively at first but then more confidently as Clarke runs her tongue over her bottom lip. Lexa's lips part instinctively, letting Clarke's skilled, wet tongue explore her mouth.   
Clarke is extremely worked up just from having her tongue in Lexa Woods' mouth. It's been such a long time since she has been with anyone, and come to think of it, Lexa is a much better kisser than anyone she's ever been with.   
Lexa feels herself being pushed back against the lockers, hitting them with a small slam. She opens her eyes at the loss of contact, green eyes hazed over to see Clarke in front of her, pulling the red rugby jersey over her head, giving Lexa time to take in her upper body before reattaching their lips. Lexa's fingertips are tracing teasingly over Clarke's lower back. She thinks kissing Clarke is one of the best feelings in the world.   
A small gasp escapes swollen pink lips as Clarke presses a thigh into Lexa's center, nudging her legs apart without warning.   
"Too many clothes," Clarke husks at Lexa. The girl responds by yanking her smelly jersey off, tossing it aside along with her bra. Clarke's bra meets the same fate.   
Fingers dig into Lexa's hips and Clarke's neck as the girls enjoy the feeling of their naked breasts rubbing together, nipples hardening, and skin forming a base layer of sweat. Their breathing picks up and Clarke is getting antsy.   
Her fingers move from Lexa's hips to the tied string of her soccer shorts. Lexa groans and throws her head back as her uniform shorts and compression shorts are ripped down to her knees. Clarke gives her room to pull them all the way down and kick them off, removing her socks and shin guards and tossing them aside as well.   
Lexa tugs at Clarke's waistband, letting her know she wants them off as well. Clarke is drawn out of her reverie when Lexa's hands are tugging at her bottoms.   
Lexa notices the girl's mental state and shrugs, underwear just get in the way so she doesn't bother with them during games.   
Clarke's eyes never leave Lexa's midsection as she strips her own shoes and pants. Her hands find Lexa's hips again, she leaves a trail of kisses down tan skin, sucking on Lexa's neck, breasts, abs, hipbones, and thighs. Lexa's firm hands are entangled in Clarke's braids, encouraging the attacks of pleasure on her body.   
A loud moan escapes both girls' as Clarke's mouth licks up Lexa's soaked slit experimentally.   
Clarke thinks she tastes like heaven. The hands on the back of her head are pressing her face closer into Lexa's center.   
Clarke's hands pin Lexa's hips back, the taller girl's ass hitting the cool metal lockers. Lexa bites her lip to keep from crying out embarrassingly incoherent sounds. Clarke is sucking on every part of her womanhood, trying to gage reactions from the girl above her. She almost smirks at Lexa's surrender. Almost.   
Lexa's hands have found the lockers behind her, fingers wrapped so tightly around the diamond cutouts that her knuckles are turning white. She does not appreciate the assault on her outer cunt. She grits her teeth roughly to keep from bucking into Clarke's teasing mouth. She swears she can feel the smirk in Clarke's head as the girl nips and licks everywhere other than where she really needs her.  
"Clarke," Lexa hisses, and the blonde immediately catches her drift as she latches onto Lexa's swollen clit and enters two fingers into her dripping pussy.   
Lexa throws her head back to hit the lockers at the sudden intrusion of Clarke's perfect fingers. This time she does start rolling her body and Clarke doesn't stop her, feeling Lexa's wetness coat her chin with every thrust. She enters a third finger and Lexa just about loses it, feeling her walls stretch welcomingly to adjust to Clarke's movements.   
Lexa's breathing becomes sparse, her stomach twitching when Clarke's fingers find the spot that makes her nearly cry. She swears she sees stars in Clarke's eyes, coming immediately when green meets blue beneath her. Clarke holds her gaze as she rides out Lexa's hard hitting orgasm. Lexa can taste herself on Clarke's lips and it makes her head dizzy. She is utterly spent, and yet she's never felt so energized. She guides Clarke to the bench in the center of the locker room, only breaking the kiss to lay Clarke flat on the back. She takes a pert nipple in her mouth, swirls her tongue over it, scrapes it with her teeth, as her hand toys with Clarke's other nipple, correction, Clarke's pierced nipple. Lexa thinks it's the second hottest thing she's ever seen, after Clarke eating her out.   
Clarke's body arches into Lexa's mouth, thanking whatever gods there are that Octavia convinced her to get a nipple pierced sophomore year of high school.   
Lexa's hands trace their way down her stomach, stopping at her hipbone to trace the small infinity symbol inked on her Clarke's left hip. The brunette places a tender kiss to it before roughly grabbing the back of Clarke's left leg and hooking it around her back, positioning Clarke's center against hers. They both gasp at the contact. Lexa's eyes meet hers again as they being to grind against each other, clits bumping with needy friction, bodies in surprising sync with one another.   
Neither lasts very long, and Lexa leans down to kiss Clarke one more time as they ride out their orgasms against each other. Clarke yanks Lexa down on top of her and the tall girl willingly collapses, letting her sweaty forehead rest against Clarke's as they let their ragged breaths fill the silent air in the suffocating locker room.   
"Wow," Clarke breathes out.  
"Yeah," Lexa agrees, equally breathless.  
"Why haven't we done this before?" Clarke asks jokingly.  
"You're telling me," Lexa jokes back. "I'm glad you don't have any STD's."  
Laughter rips through both girls. Clarke uses her abdomen strength to push both her and Lexa into a sitting position, making Lexa seem even taller in her lap.  
"I have to get ready for my game," Clarke whispers, frowning. "The girls will be here soon."  
Lexa nods, understanding. The locker room utterly reeks. She could use a shower herself.   
"Can I watch you play?" Lexa asks, surprising herself and Clarke.  
"I won't stop you," Clarke says grinning. The brunette's grin matches Clarkes, so she pecks her lips one more time before sauntering off to the shower. Clarke watches Lexa's round ass sway to the shower, and she groans, not wanting to get off the bench. She contemplates locking the door and having her wicked way with Lexa again, but she sighs, knowing she has a game to get ready for. 

†

Sitting on the bleachers, hair damp but feeling completely content, Lexa makes a mental note to ask Clarke if she would be willing to put some of that war paint on her for her own games, as well as to ask her what kind of nail polish she uses. Clarke is completely in her element on the field. Lexa wonders why she's never bothered to come to see her school's rugby team play before. She catches Clarke's eyes as she comes out of the huddle and her heart skips several beats as blue eyes wink at her behind black warrior paint. She wouldn't mind having that war paint all over her body now that she thinks about it.   
The sound of the final horn breaks her out of her fantasy and Lexa is a little disappointed that the game ended so quickly. She searches the field for the blonde that rocked her world over an hour ago. She finds Clarke easily, as the girl is leading a warrior chant and being hoisted on her teammate's shoulders. Lexa doesn't even realize she's smiling until Clarke meets her eyes again and grins wildly back at her. Most of the parents are packing up around her but Lexa doesn't move, entranced by Clarke as the team stretches. Lexa swears Clarke is stretching extra provocatively just because she knows Lexa is watching. She catches an evil smirk on Clarke's lips and Lexa knows she is right. God this girl is going to be the death of me, she thinks. Suddenly, she can't wait to share the locker room with the rugby team for the rest of the season. She has a feeling Clarke feels the same way. Remind me to thank my mom's boyfriend one day, she jokes to herself.   
Lexa notices the team dispersing but is rooted to her seat as Clarke bids a goodbye to Octavia and walks right over to her.   
Clarke is glowing as she makes her way to Lexa on the bleachers. The other girl couldn't look more nervous if she tried. When she gets there, Lexa's stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud rumble. Clarke laughs that heavenly laugh of hers as Lexa puts her head in her hands, trying to hide how red her face is. Clarke's soft hands pull her wrists away and she boldly places a kiss on each of Lexa's palms. No one is around to see it but Lexa wouldn't even care if the whole school saw it. She is completely enamored by everything that is Clarke Griffin.   
"Want to go get food with me?" Clarke asks.  
Lexa nods, afraid to say something stupid. She allows herself to be led to Clarke's car, hands entangled between them, feeling natural. They exchange shy smiles every few seconds. The season has barely even begun but both girls can't help but think that this is already the best season by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved all of your suggestions so far and I promise I will get to all of them in this fic. Keep doing what you do.   
> All mistakes are mine :P


	3. Office Interruptions

"Clarke, I'm going to be late for work," the brunette complained. She was utterly helpless. Clarke had her hands pinned above her head with one hand, the other traveling down Lexa's taut stomach. The blonde's lips were sucking expertly on her neck, clouding her judgement.  
"I have, agh, a very important meeting at work to-oday, Clarke, I can't be late." Lexa knew her body was betraying her. It always had; all Clarke had to do was look at her, let alone have her pinned to their bed, teasing her unapologetically.   
Clarke sighed and climbed off her wife. She appreciated everything Lexa did to provide for them but sometimes she just wanted to have her wicked way with her all day long.   
She felt Lexa's warm hands on the curve of her shoulders, a soft kiss placed on the curve of her neck, a silent apology.   
Clarke busied herself in making coffee as she heard Lexa get in the shower. They had been living together for over a year now. Fresh out of college, Lexa had been hired immediately to be a social worker for Weather Services. Clarke, an art history major, just finished college and had been earning a small income giving tours a few days a week at the local museum. It wasn't great, but it was fun, and the dynamic worked for them. Clarke had been nursing her first cup when Lexa emerged and poured herself one as well. She sat next to Clarke on a stool at their countertop. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing to Lexa as she sat there naked, sketching absentmindedly.   
Lexa watched her wife draw some abstract picture next to her. She hated seeing Clarke angry at her, but she had a steady job. Clarke tended to give into her wild side, where as Lexa was usually the more disciplined one. Glancing at the clock, Lexa downed the rest of her coffee and began to head out, not before giving Clarke a tender kiss on the forehead and an "I love you."   
She sighed at the lack of response. Clarke would get over it eventually, but for now she didn't want to start an argument. The stubborn blonde was not one to back down from a fight. 

†

Lexa was extremely frustrated. Not only sexually, but also just very frustrated in general. The meeting had not gone well. She had been arguing to get a young girl placed with a foster family after she lost her parents to a car accident and the remaining family trying to get custody of her had a history of violence and abuse. She had lost. She knew the chances of winning were slim anyway, when a child loses their parents and family is willing to take responsibility for the child, courts tend to immediately think this is the best decision, not actually taking into consideration the needs of the child, and whether or not this is the best situation, whatever the case may be.   
Not only that, but after the meeting her co-worker James had tried to ask her out again. He was a good-looking man, mid twenties, very charming, but Lexa had told him many, many times that she was not interested in anything other than being coworkers.   
Her office door shut with a slam. Lexa plopped down in her chair, elbows on her desk and fingertips massaging her temple. It was already noon and she was looking forward to a much needed lunch break when her phone rang.  
"Hello," Lexa answered.  
"Hey baby, how's your day going so far?" Clarke asked. Okay, so they were good again.  
"Not great. How about you?"   
"It's okay," suddenly Clarke's voice dropped an octave, "It would be even better if you were here with me," she husked.  
Lexa could not contain the small whimper that escaped her mouth. God she loved when Clarke used that voice on her.   
"Clarke, I'm at work, sweetheart we've been over this," Lexa composed herself again.  
"But I miss you sexy Lexy," Clarke whined.  
Lexa rolled her eyes. If anyone else had tried to call her that, she would seriously kick their ass. But because it was Clarke, it was kind of cute. Kind of.  
"I'm touching myself thinking about you," Clarke whispered. Lexa felt a jolt in her between her legs.  
"Y-Yeah?" Lexa squeaked out.  
"Mmhmm." Clarke confirmed. "I'm naked on the bathroom counter. My back pressed against the cool mirror. Legs spread wide, my pussy is so wet for you baby. What do you want me to do? What would you do Lexa?"  
The grip on her phone tightened. She debated her options, she still had twenty minutes left on her lunch break and no one would come looking for her after the meeting she just had. If she hung up, Clarke would not talk to her for the rest of the night, but if she went along with it there was a very good chance she would start masturbating in her office chair.   
She gritted her teeth, giving into Clarke's invitation.   
"First I would kiss you Clarke, very, very slowly. I would take your top lip between my own, applying light pressure, with my hands resting low on the curve of your hips."  
Clarke was biting her lip on the other end of the line. Lexa's voice was dripping sex.   
"Then I would suck it gently, adding more pressure as I went along. You'd kiss me back with urgency but I would keep the pace slow. My tongue would part your lips, and you'd moan as our tongues met in your mouth."  
Clarke let out a groan, making Lexa smirk, her own wetness growing at the thought.  
"What next?" Clarke asked.  
"I would let my tongue swirl with yours, pressing even further into your mouth, my nose smooshed against your cheek, head tilting sideways for a better angle. Then I would drag the tip of my tongue over the roof of your mouth before pulling away."  
Lexa heard a small gasp on the other end.   
"My lips would attach themselves to your jaw, Clarke, leaving small hickeys all the way down your neck. I'd pay extra attention to sucking on your pulse point. Then I'd drag my tongue up to the back of your ear, and my teeth would tug gently on your earlobe. I'd whisper to you 'do you want me to fuck you, Clarke?' and your body would shudder beneath my breath, nodding feverently. 'I need to hear you say it' I would tell you, looking straight into your lust filled eyes, and you would say 'Please Lexa, I need you to fuck me.' "  
A loud moan escaped Clarke's mouth. Lexa crossed her legs, hoping to relieve some of the tension but it only made her clit throb more.  
"Please Lexa, what else," Clarke begged.  
"Then my lips would travel back down your neck, teeth scraping along your collar bone. My grip on your hips would get tighter. I'd pull your body closer to mine. Your grip on the counter would turn your knuckles white. Then I'd lavish your boobs. I would run my hands up under them, cupping them hard just the way you like."  
Clarke's hand found her left breast and she was squeezing it the way Lexa described. Her breathing became more evident as she let her hand pinch and explore, imagining it was her wife's slender hands touching her.  
Lexa had let her own hand wander up and cup a breast outside her shirt. She could feel her nipples hardening against her bra, Lexa moaned as she pinched the stimulated nipple, rolling it between her fingers instinctively.  
"Keep going," Clarke pleaded.  
"I would take your breast in my mouth. Letting my tongue swirl around your nipple, blowing on your underboob after licking it. I know how much that turns you on baby."  
Clarke swore. Her pussy was already pooling and Lexa hadn't even gotten past her boobs yet.   
"Your hands would grip the back of my head, clutching my hair as you tried to guide me down lower. I would place soft kisses down your stomach, barely touching my lips to your skin, knowing it would drive you crazy. Your body would arch into me but my hands would pin back your hips and you would tell me just how much you needed me. How badly do you need me right now Clarke?"  
Lexa pinned the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she used both hands to unbutton her work slacks. Her underwear was soaked at this point, and she could care less about whether anyone was going to come through the door at any moment.  
Clarke's hand found its way between her legs, cupping her slick sex and moaning loudly into the phone.  
"Lexa, please, I need you so bad. I need you to fuck me. I want your fingers pumping in and out of my pussy, and I want your tongue drawing figure eights on my clit, Oh God Lexa I need you right fucking now."  
"Your wish is my command, Clarke. I would slip two fingers into your dripping cunt, feeling your walls clench around them, but it wouldn't be enough would it Clarke? I'd add a third finger and watch you gasp at the intrusion. You'd feel so full, wouldn't you baby?"  
"Yes Lexa, don't stop."  
Lexa's breathing was becoming heavier. Her body was rolling into her hand as she rubbed her clit at a steady pace.   
Clarke had two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, curling and rubbing the front of her cunt in pleasure.   
"I'm so close baby," Clarke groaned.  
"My thumb would find your clit, press directly on it, rubbing circles over it until you came Clarke. Cum for me baby, cum for me Clarke,"  
The blonde let out a list of explicatives as her body spasmed on the bathroom counter. Lexa's orgasm was quick to follow. She bit her lip hard to prevent from crying out. Their heavy breathing filled the air for a few minutes.   
"I can't wait til you get home from work," Clarke sighed, returning them back to the present.  
"I'll be home before you know it, Clarke. I love you,"  
"Love you too, Lexa, see you later."  
"Bye."

†

Clarke was painting when Lexa got home later that night. The blonde was still butt ass naked. From the look of her hair, Lexa assumed she hadn't bothered with a shower after their conversation. She dropped her bag, slid off her coat, and walked purposely over to her wife. Clarke heard her wife's footsteps on the hardwood floor but she was too emerged in her painting.   
Lexa stepped deliberately in between her wife and the canvas. Clarke raised an amused eyebrow at Lexa but gulped when she saw green eyes filled with pure lust.   
"Bedroom," Lexa said in her commander voice.   
Clarke felt her mouth go dry. Dominant Lexa was one of her biggest turn-ons. She screwed the caps on her paints, and quickly washed the brush out in the sink, feeling Lexa's eyes on her the entire time.   
Lexa shoved her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Clarke jumped slightly at the intensity of the door, and watched as Lexa walked around the bed to the dresser on the other side of the room. The taller girl pulled out a piece of rope and held it in her hands, looking at Clarke expectantly.  
Clarke took this as her cue to lay face down on the bed with her hands behind her back. Lexa expertly bound Clarke's hands together.  
"What you did today was very naughty Clarke, very unprofessional. You need to be punished for what you did. Do you think you deserve to be punished, Clarke?"  
"Yes commander," the blonde whimpered.  
"I can't hear you, Clarke," Lexa growled, tugging at Clarke's bound hands, tugging her shoulders back roughly.  
"Yes commander, I need to be punished for what I did. I'm so sorry commander."  
Lexa's strong hands began massaging Clarke's ass below her. The blonde moaned at the sensation of her muscles being manipulated beneath Lexa's touch.   
The first slap landed on her left cheek unexpectedly, making Clarke gasp. It wasn't a hard slap, but she knew from experience that her punishment would only get worse from here.  
"One," Clarke counted.  
"Good girl," Lexa cooed before placing another slap on the other cheek. The familiar sting buzzed against Clarke's ass. Lexa could feel the girl's anticipation for the next slap rolling of her body language.  
"It seems to me you're enjoying your punishment a little too much, Clarke," she growled harshly. "Maybe I should change that."  
A harder slap rang out against her left cheek again.   
Clarke gasped, "Three."  
This went on until ten. Clarke's ass was beat read, but her pussy was throbbing erratically, wet and needy.  
Lexa flipped the girl over by her hips, so that she was laying on her arms behind her back. Clarke felt like she was going to come the minute her weight landed on her ass, the pain felt so good.  
"I did not say you could come yet, Clarke," Lexa glared, sensing the blonde's discomfort.  
"Yes commander, it won't happen again commander," Clarke replied obediently.   
Lexa stood beside the bed, locking eyes with Clarke's panicked ones.   
"Afraid I'm just going to leave you here, Clarke?" she teased.  
The blonde nodded, biting her lip nervously. Lexa let out a throaty chuckle, thoroughly enjoying the power she had over Clarke.   
Lexa began slowly swaying her hips to an imaginary beat. Her eyes never left Clarke's. She rolled her body, hands traveling down her breasts, and stomach, across her inner thighs, down her legs.   
Clarke was practically crying at the sight she was so horny, and there was nothing she could do about it, Lexa was completely in charge.   
She watched as Lexa peeled her shirt off and dropped it at her feet. Her abs were rolling side to side as her body continued to sway seductively. The clip on Lexa's long hair fell to the ground with a clunk, and the brunette ran her fingers through her wild hair torturously. Her hands skimmed back down her stomach to unbutton her pants, making a show of slowly dragging the zipper down, and shimmying out of them to reveal her long legs to Clarke. The blonde groaned in frustration, and Lexa smirked again.  
She kept dancing to her own beat, flexing the muscles in her arms and stomach as she toyed with her breasts over her bra. Finally she decided to unhook it. She ran her fingertips down the straps, guiding them slowly down her arms, she tossed the bra over Clarke's body to land on the other side of the bed.   
Clarke so desperately wanted to touch Lexa, but she knew if she did, the brunette would have to punish her again and it would be even longer before either of them got fucked.   
Lexa was surprisingly patient, however, loving the reactions she was rousing out of her blonde counterpart. Her fingers found their way down to her lacy red thong, fingers hooking around the straps as if she was going to pull it down before letting in snap back against her skin.  
Clarke slammed her head back against the pillow, silently swearing she was dying from lack of contact with Lexa.  
After another minute, Lexa finally stepped out of her thong and crawled back above the blonde, lowering herself directly over Clarke's mouth.  
Clarke bit Lexa's fleshy labia, rebelling against the taller girl's authority. Lexa gritted her teeth and leaned back to place a hard slap against fleshy inner thigh.  
"Bite me again Clarke Elizabeth and I will do so much more than a dainty little slap. Now fuck my properly like the good little slut I know you are."  
Clarke whimpered into Lexa's wet cunt. She licked her way up her wife's slit painfully slow. Lexa's hands moved to grip the headboard in front of her. Clarke's lips found her clit and sucked forcefully, causing Lexa to buck into her.   
Clarke swirled her tongue around the hood of Lexa's clit, enjoying the power she now had over her wife. Lexa again canted her hips into Clarke's mouth so that the blonde's tongue slipped into her vagina. A loud moan escaped her lips and Clarke decided she was done teasing her.   
She stuck her tongue deep into Lexa's cunt and swirled it around knowingly against her front wall. Lexa ground her hips against Clarke's face, thighs squeezing the blonde's cheeks, trying to get more friction against the tongue inside of her.   
Clarke kept licking, her tongue getting tired as Lexa began approaching her orgasm.   
Lexa, panting and groaning at the pleasure building within her, let a hand travel down to rub her clit. She whimpered, bit her lip, and her body clenched around her wife's tongue. She kept grinding, riding out her orgasm as waves of pleasure washed over her ovaries and spilled out onto Clarke's face.   
She climbed back down to lick her own juices off Clarke. The blonde merely whimpered at the contact.   
"Lexa, I need you," she spoke, her voice heady with frustration.  
Lexa slid off the bed and reached into the dresser again to pull out an eight inch jelly dildo vibrator. Clarke's eyes widened at the sight, eyes almost rolling to the back of her head. There was no way she was going to last more than ten seconds with that thing inside of her. She was right.  
Lexa slowly inserted the dildo inside of her, the full girth sliding in easily. She turned the vibrator on light speed and pumped one, two, three, into Clarke before the girl was coming hard around the object inside of her. Lexa kept pumping it in and out, her lips finding their way to trace figure eights on Clarke's clit. Clarke came again, letting out a high pitched scream in response.   
Lexa was still not done, however, She kept one hand on the vibrator still in Clarke and used the other hand to roll the girl over by her hip.   
Clarke was on her stomach again, the vibrator spinning faster inside of her at a new angle, hitting her g-spot consistently. Lexa's weight was on top of her, one hand trapped between their bodies, the other trapped between Clarke's stomach and the blanket, rubbing her clit furiously. Lexa turned the vibrator up to its highest speed, leaving it still in Clarke and letting it work its magic. Clarke saw stars. Her teeth gripped the blanket below her in agony. A single tear fell from her eyes as she came unbearably around the dildo.   
Her breathing was so hard she thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Her thighs were also quivering uncontrollably. She heard the sheets shift, and she closed her eyes as Lexa made her way out of the room.   
Clarke felt the rope slip from her wrists. Slowly, she turned over to lay on her back and let her arms stretch out before her. Lexa watched her intently, so much love in her eyes. As Clarke sat up, Lexa handed her a glass of water. She sipped it greedily, and accepted the Advil Lexa was holding out to her. Lexa told her to scoot back against the pillow, and Clarke melted into her touch as Lexa rubbed lotion over her aching wrists. Her ass would be sore for a few days as well, but totally worth it in Clarke's mind.   
Lexa placed a tender kiss on Clarke's lips, reassuring them both that no lines had been crossed.   
"I love you so much, Clarke," she said, eyes still closed, foreheads resting together.  
Clarke's hand cupped her cheek, caressing gently over soft skin.  
"Hey, look at me," Clarke said, "Please," she whispered.  
Lexa's eyes fluttered open to see Clarke's blue eyes looking back at her with nothing but admiration and trust.  
"I am not hurt, Lexa, and I love you more than I ever thought was possible."  
Lexa grinned and kissed her wife again before declaring, demanding, Clarke finish her wonderful painting while Lexa cooked them a hearty dinner consisting of Ramen noodles and a pint of Clarke's favorite Ben and Jerry's.


	4. Post Pregnancy Boobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a really short chapter, hopefully after mid-terms pass the chapters will become more in-depth. Thank you for all the love and support. Keep doing you. :)   
> All mistakes are mine :P

It was exactly 2:43 A.M. when Lexa reached out and felt lukewarm sheets. Her tired eyes glanced at the baby monitor, expecting to find Clarke feeding their three week old in the nursery. However, the baby was sound asleep and Clarke was nowhere to be found. Lexa groaned and opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the dark room. Her bare feet hit the surprisingly cold hardwood floor for a mid-May night. She stepped into the hallway and heard the faint spray of the shower in the far bathroom.   
Lexa approached the bathroom hesitantly, immediately concerned when she heard sniffles after pushing the door open.   
"Clarke, sweetheart, are you okay?" Lexa asked standing by the door.   
The cries only became louder. She shuffled around the luxurious bathroom, stripping her clothes and padding over to the stained glass shower door. She could briefly make out Clarke's figure sitting on the floor of the shower with her knees to her chest.   
"Clarke, I'm coming in, okay?"  
Clarke could only nod, the grip around her knees getting tighter, pulling her body further into herself. The warm water splayed down her skin in gentle pulses, but nothing was helping.   
Lexa had never seen Clarke in a state like this. Something was clearly wrong, but the brunette, who usually had a pretty good read on her wife, could not for the life of her figure out what that something was. She sat down across from her wife, copying her position.   
"Clarke, what's wrong?" She coaxed lovingly.   
The tears only continued to flow down her cheeks, mixing with the water coming out of the shower head. Clarke's breathing was sporadic, like she was trying to catch her breath but the sobs just kept ripping out of her.   
Lexa bit her lip, not wanting to interfere on her wife's emotional state. Usually Clarke was the type to seek out Lexa when she needed her, letting Lexa wrap her arms around her and comfort her when she broke down, but now it seemed like she was shielding herself from her wife's touch.   
"My. . . I . . . Hurts . . . Need . . . " Clarke was struggling to form a coherent sentence. Lexa struggled to understand what it was exactly that her wife needed.   
Lexa scooted closer and reached out to grab Clarke's shaking hands in her own. Clarke squeezed them so hard Lexa thought she was going to break a few bones.   
"Take your time, Clarke, just focus on breathing. Focus on my voice. Let's breathe together, okay? Inhale for a three count, exhale on a five count. Take a breath, 1. . . 2 . . . 3, and release, 1. . . 2 . . . 3. . . 4 . . . 5. And again."  
This went on until Clarke's breathing eventually slowed to normal but she still kept crying. It broke Lexa's heart to see such a sight.   
"Clarke?" Tear filled blue eyes finally looked up at her. There was so much pain in her eyes, like she was five years old again and her mom just told her that her puppy would never be coming back.  
"It hurts so bad, Lex," Clarke wailed.  
"What hurts baby? What hurts?" Lexa's motherly tone was so gentle. Everyone who knew the brunette knew this was only a side Clarke, and their new daughter, would get to see, but eventually everyone came to accept that this was just the way it was.   
"My boobs," Clarke sniffed.  
Lexa tried to hide her smile and raised an eyebrow at Clarke.   
"Your boobs?" she asked just to be sure.  
Clarke nodded.   
"Your daughter barely ate today *hiccup* and now *hiccup* my breasts are clogged with *hiccup* milk and it *hiccup* hurts so bad Lexa."  
Lexa ignored the fact that Clarke just blamed her for their daughter's lack of hunger that day. The blonde was obviously in horrible pain and now was not the time to fight about parental rights.   
Lexa coerced the blonde into her lap. Clarke's whimpers echoed off the shower walls. Lexa's long arms reached up to nudge the temperature knob, letting the hot water caress their bodies and fog up the room.   
Clarke's body soon began to relax into her wife's kiss. Lexa kissed her so tenderly, their lips molding together like they were a puzzle made of exactly two pieces. Clarke parted her mouth as Lexa's tongue swept over lip, allowing their tongues to tango, never failing to create a spark every time they kissed.   
Lexa's long, languid tongue glided down Clarke's smooth, milky white neck, only stopping to suck gently on her pulse point.  
Clarke groaned at the sensation, trying to ignore the painful throbbing still in her breasts. Lexa's hands came up hesitantly to squeeze the enormous, tender flesh. She loved Clarke's body before she had their baby, she loved Clarke's body while she was carrying their baby, but Lexa would never admit that she secretly liked Clarke's post-pregnancy body the best. Her hips had just the slightest bit more curvature to them, her stomach was still clinging onto the baby fat she gained in those nine months of stretching and eating for two, but her breasts were just so swollen and all Lexa could think about was smooshing her face inbetween them.   
Clarke's forehead came to rest on Lexa's shoulder as she groaned from the little amount of pressure Lexa's hands had on her breasts. Lexa massaged them gently, cupping below the breasts and all around them as she tried to unclog the passageways of the milk ducts. Clarke sighed contently against her skin, her wife's hot breath causing a stir in Lexa's lower abdomen.   
Clarke closed her eyes, her wife's hands felt so good on her aching flesh but she still needed something more to relieve the pressure completely.  
"Lexa, I need. . . "  
"What do you need, Clarke?"  
"Ineedyoutosuckmynipples," she mumbled incoherently.  
"I'm going to need you to say that again, Clarke."  
The blonde sighed again, "I need you to. . ." grimacing, "suck the milk from my boobs."  
"Oh," was the response.   
Lexa rested her head against Clarke's chest, listening to her wife's erratic heartbeat, nuzzling the blonde's left boob with her nose.   
She began to kiss and lick her way around Clarke's breasts. She kissed the tops where Clarke's skin began to slope into her curves, she sucked along the side of the frontal axis of her body, she placed tender kisses on the top of her ribcage.   
Clarke was tired of waiting for Lexa to cover every inch of surrounding skin, she just needed the pressure to be relived now.  
Lexa, however, had other ideas. She grabbed one of Clarke's hand and kissed the open palm, kissing her way up the hand until her tongue poked out to gently swipe over the tip of her finger. Clarke watched lustfully as Lexa began to mouth fuck her fingers. Lexa smirked as blue eyes went wide, moaning loudly as she pushed two fingers in and out of Lexa's eager wet mouth.  
Sensing the girl's frustration, Lexa began kissing her way back up Clarke's arm, the blonde's hands in her hair tightening in grip the closer she got to where Clarke needed her.  
The pad of Lexa's thumbs rolled Clarke's tender nipples between her fingers, admiring the way milk began to seep out of them in drips.   
"Oh god, Lexa, please don't stop. That feels so good. I need more," Clarke moaned into her ear.  
Lexa became more bold in her movements. Letting her tongue sweep over Clarke's right nipple. She bit it with her teeth, earning a loud gasp from the woman above her. Clarke's hands held Lexa's face firmly against her breast. Finally Lexa's lips attached themselves to the nipple and began to suck greedily, lapping at the milk flowing from Clarke's breast. The warm creamy, liquid coated her throat; it was surprisingly tasteful, like a vanilla milkshake.   
"You taste so good, baby," Lexa moaned.  
Clarke only arched her body further into Lexa's mouth. Her brain was so foggy, feeling the heat of the hot water still pulsing against her skin, and the relief of Lexa's mouth sucking the pain in her breasts away.   
Lexa felt Clarke's slick heat leave a trail on her thigh as the woman ground down as Lexa drank her in. The blonde's throaty moans in her ear only spurred her on even more. She could feels Clarke's hot breaths hitting the tip of her ear. Her strong arms were wrapped around Clarke's midsection to keep the girl steady.   
Once Lexa finished lapping up the milk in Clarke's breasts, she noticed her wife's stomach being to clench, signaling that she was close.  
Within three seconds of circling Clarke's clit with her thumb, the blonde came, sinking her teeth into the curve where Lexa's neck meets her shoulder.   
Lexa rode out Clarke's orgasm and gently flipped them over so that Clarke was flat on her back on the shower floor. She squirmed gently beneath Lexa but the brunette was already standing up, grabbing the shower head, and twisting the nozzle to a more pulsating setting.   
Clarke watched with wide eyes as Lexa's lustful green orbs skimmed over her body appreciatively.   
"You are so beautiful," she told Clarke honestly before kissing her again.   
"Hold this," Lexa said, moving Clarke's hand to grip the detachable shower head.  
Lexa slid down to Clarke's feet and began to massage and kiss up her legs, taking her time to really manipulate the muscles. Her wife had been working so hard to take care of their baby. Of course Lexa had, too, Lexa was a natural parent, as was Clarke, but Lexa didn't know what it was like to carry another life inside of her for nine months. She just wanted to make Clarke feel as comfortable and appreciated as possible.  
Clarke felt so relaxed beneath Lexa's touch. Her wife was an attentative lover. Clarke let her eyes flutter shut as Lexa's slender hands slowly massaged her feet, and her calves, and her thighs, but her eyes snapped open as Lexa began to leave hickeys on the inside of her upper thighs. Her breathing became faster and she was moaning in anticipation.  
Lexa grabbed the shower head back from Clarke and aimed it at the girl's clit.  
"Fuck!" Clarke yelled out, feeling the hot water spraying the inside of her pussy, vibrating against her walls in pure pleasure.   
Lexa's tongue latched onto Clarke's clit as she slide a finger through the pulsating water and into her wife's opening.   
She stroked expertly against Clarke's front wall, adding a second finger when her wife begged her for more.  
Lexa learned early on in their relationship that Clarke had a high libido and an almost inability to never be sated from her horniness.   
She let her thumb stroke gently against Clarke's anus and felt her come again, walls pulsating around Lexa's fingers in time to the shower head.  
Clarke felt high as her body spasmed around Lexa. The brunette admired the way Clarke's face scrunched up when her body was still coming. Clarke's hands trying to grip the bottom of the shower but finger nails ended up digging into the vinyl, creating a fun scraping sound.   
Lexa leaned down to kiss her again, suggesting they get out of the shower because the water was staring to get cold.  
Clarke pouted and whimpered, still very much up for another round.  
"Just turn the water off, babe, I'm not nearly ready to leave yet," she suggested.   
Lexa nodded, doing what she was told.   
Clarke quietly followed her wife as she stood up. Lexa turned around and was shocked to see Clarke in such close proximity. Her eyes widened but Clarke's lips were suddenly on hers, swollen and needy. Their teeth scraped against one another, not caring as bites and nips and tugs were applied.  
Clarke pushed her wife's body up against the cool tile so that her front was pressing against her wife's back.  
Lexa let out a loud moan as her hardened nipples hit the shower wall and Clarke's warm body was pressing into her back.   
Clarke pushed aside Lexa's wet hair, impossibly longer because of the shower. She left a trail of hickey's down the tan neck as her nimble fingers began working the knot out of Lexa's strong shoulders.   
Lexa's throaty moans tumbled out of her lips as the tension in her body began to dissipate. She hadn't realized how much she had been working her body between her job, taking care of their baby, and being Octavia's workout partner (which she didn't understand because the girl had Lincoln, but Octavia insisted she needed a girl workout partner because when she tried to work out with Lincoln, she just wanted to "jump his sweaty bod." Lexa had chuckled when she said that, because she knew that feeling all too well, thinking back to when she would return to her dorm at college after two hours at the gym and Clarke would be there waiting for her some odd years ago).   
Clarke's hands kept kneading the knots out of Lexa's back and eventually her legs. Then she made her way up to her favorite part of her wife's body. She always told Lexa that she was an ass girl and Lexa just laughed but her wife had a serious obsession with her butt and always made it a point to show her that.   
"Fuck Clarke please," Lexa whimpered as Clarke's hands had been massaging her ass forever.   
"Only because you said please," Clarke husked.  
She slid two fingers easily into Lexa's cunt from behind. Lexa, sensing that the girl was not going to move her fingers any time soon, tilted her hips forward, and slid her ass back into Clarke until she was feverently riding her wife's fingers.   
Clarke's other hand found Lexa's hip as she guided the girl against her fingers. Clarke added a third finger and Lexa's tight walls welcomed the stretch without hesitation. Needing something to hold on to, Lexa's hands came up to cup her breasts as her hips rolled in sync with Clarke's pumping fingers.   
"Clarke!" Lexa moaned out when the blonde's fingers curled inside of her. Lexa's body was overcome with pleasure. Her juices spilled out onto Clarke's hand as she worked through her orgasm, hips still rolling uncontrollably. Clarke planted a thigh between Lexa's legs, feeling her wife quivering against her, trying to hold herself up.   
Lexa's breath was hitting the shower wall in pants. Clarke was nuzzling her neck with her nose as Lexa returned to reality.   
A thin layer of sweat covered both their bodies, making them shiver as they realized the fog had dissipated and the cool May air was hitting their skin.  
Lexa grinned lazily and kissed her wife again, but Clarke was still not satisfied, tugging at Lexa's hips to mold their bodies impossibly closer.  
"Baby, please, I'm still so horny," Clarke whined.  
"Clarke, I'm tired, honey, I have to be up for work tomorrow," Lexa sighed.  
"Then rest your eyes, and just hold me while I masturbate. Please Lexa I really need this."  
Lexa was never one to deny Clarke of her requests, so she sat down and scooted her back against the shower walls, spreading her legs out in front of her for Clarke to sit between them.   
Clarke wedged herself against her wife, enjoying the feeling of Lexa's breasts pressed inbetween her shoulder blades. Her wife placed tender kisses on her shoulder. Lexa's arms wrapped securely around Clarke's midsection as Clarke fingered herself. Lexa's head lay flat against the shower wall as she rested her eyes, enjoying the calm of listening to Clarke's breathing and the slap of skin in slick juices as Clarke's fingers floated in and out of herself.   
Clarke bit her lip to keep from crying out as her orgasm hit, not as strong as the one's Lexa had given her, but enough to satisfy her for the night.   
The two women stood up begrudgingly, groaning at the small ache in their muscles from both the hard shower floor and their pleasantly tired muscles.  
Lexa wrapped them up in a big fluffy towel, grabbing another one to towel dry her hair and Clarke's hair briefly. She left all their clothes on the bathroom floor, vowing to pick them up in the morning as she hung up the towels to dry. She gently picked up a very tired Clarke and carried her bridal style back to their room. Lexa didn't even bother with pajamas as she slid herself and her wife under the warm blanket in their bed.   
"I love you," Clarke mumbled, positioning herself as the little spoon against Lexa.  
Lexa grinned an easy grin, kissing Clarke's head and saying "I love you" as well. Both women fell into a much needed deep sleep at 5:02 A.M.


	5. Hung Up For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke needs some thrill in her life after her husband Finn cheated on her three years ago. Lexa is the best dominatrix in the city. BDSM warning. Suspension, bondage, and temperature play ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm a mess after 3x07 but I am not going to stop writing Clexa fics, there's just going to be way more tears when I do write them now. We can all cry together. Stay strong my friends.  
> Also, anything I know about this particular Kink I got from reading "The Ultimate Guide To Kink" by Tristan Taormino. If you know more than I do and would like me to correct any misinterpretations, please let me know and I will! Thanks again, love you friends.

"Ms. Woods will be with you shortly," the receptionist informed a shaking Clarke.  
The nervous blonde was bobbing her leg in the chair impatiently. Her fingers were picking at her chipped purple nail polish. The waiting room was relatively calm around her. The serene beige walls with pristine white trim, the gorgeous flower pots on the shelves, various magazines scattered on the table and in the shelf, Clarke felt intimated, oblivious to the smirking receptionist behind her computer screen.  
"Yes, I will send her in," the receptionist spoke into the phone. Clarke didn't even hear the phone ring.  
"Ms. Woods is ready for you now," the woman stood, ready to escort the nervous woman to her boss.  
The taller woman lead Clarke to an elevator, standing stoically beside her as the elevator came to a ding, opening methodically and inviting the two women in. Clarke fidgeted from foot to foot as the elevator led them up to the 13th floor. When the elevator door opened, Clarke was met with a long, dark hallway. The red walls were barely illuminated by the dim lights, and the trek to the last door at the end of the hallway felt like years to Clarke. The receptionist knocked twice on the door, letting her boss know that the next client was ready.  
"Send her in, Anya," Came a smooth voice from behind the door. The handle turned and Anya pushed the door open lightly, turning to Clarke briefly before walking back down the hallway to the elevator.  
Clarke eyed the retreating figure, gulped, then took a step into the big room in front of her.  
Immediately Clarke was taken aback by her surroundings. The floor beneath her was dark, authentic hardwood, swirled with tribal symbols. There was a big king sized bed in the middle of the room. The deep red sheets looked untouched. To her left was a white painted wall. In the middle of the wall held four adjustable shackles, heighted at approximately where feet and arms would fit. To the left of the shackles, various whips and floggers were lined up by what Clarke assumed was amount of pain inflicted, ranging from minimal pain to unbearable. On the other side of the shackles, shelves lined the wall holding books and movies galore. Clarke's eyes glazed over the shelf to the next wall which held the bed, flanked by more shelves housing all the toys imaginable to an adult fantasy: dildos, vibrators, strap-ons, lubes, chains, anal beads, cuffs, harnesses, rope, and so much more. Clarke finally let her eyes wander to the wall to her right. There was a table in the corner of the wall, with two chairs that matched the wooden table that matched the floor, Woods Industries imprinted flawlessly into the tabletop. Clarke tried not to snigger at the irony.  
Her breath hitched, however, when she saw the woman sitting at the table. The woman had to be around her age, early thirties, thirty-five at most. Her long, chestnut hair was swept back into a tight, elegant ponytail with slight curl to it. Her make-up was light, but just enough eye shadow and eyeliner and mascara to highlight her blazing green eyes. Her high cheek bones emphasized her slender nose and prominent jaw line. She wore a long black blazer, covering most of her body but Clarke could see those toned tan legs, crossed beneath the table and peeking out of her blazer. The woman wore deep red heels. Her hands looked immaculate, crossed professionally on top of the paperwork in front of her on the table.  
"Clarke Griffin, please sit," she spoke, gesturing to the chair in front of her.  
Clarke shut the door quietly behind her and walked slowly over to the empty chair opposite the gorgeous woman.  
"Lexa Woods, nice to meet you," came the voice, hand held out for Clarke to shake.  
Clarke gulped as her sweaty palm clasped in Lexa's.  
"Please Clarke, just relax. I just want to talk to you. Get to know a little bit about yourself, and your . . . interests," Lexa purred the last word.  
Clarke's shoulders released some tension but not much.  
"Well, I'm Clarke. I'm 32. Divorced. No kids." Lexa listened tentatively, her green eyes admiring the beautiful woman before her. Sure, men and women alike passed through the room on a daily basis, but none as stunning as Clarke. Very rarely anyone even remotely close to Clarke's attractiveness, actually. Lexa admired the way the woman's lips moved as she spoke, she had an effortlessness about her.  
"I guess I'm here because I wanted to explore different . . . options. I haven't . . . I haven't really been excited since my husband cheated on me three years ago," the blonde blushed.  
Lexa nodded understandingly. Clients, even couples, came in all the time looking to rejuvenate their sex lives, seeking thrill and something new.  
"Okay Clarke," the name rolled off her tongue so fluidly, she could get used to that name coming out of her mouth, "That's good. Well, my name is Lexa. I'm thirty-four, unattached, and I just want to go over some basic procedures with you, if that is okay."  
Lexa didn't know why she was telling the woman about herself. Business was business and that's all it ever was to Lexa. But something about the blonde's allure drew her in and she couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth.  
"O-okay, right yeah," Clarke stuttered. Clarke knew she was Bi. In fact, everyone else seemed to know before Clarke did. But the woman in front of her was enthralling. Her plump, red lipstick coated lips looked so goddamn kissable. And Lexa's voice, calm yet authoritative, felt like honey flowing in her ears.  
"Okay," Lexa let her fingertips graze the blonde's hand to get her attention back, and to assure her that she wasn't going to do anything without the blonde's trust first.  
"I assume you know what I do, Clarke. I want to first let you know that here at Woods Industries we have complete client confidentiality. What happens in this room and anything said in this room will not leave this room or be shared with anyone else on my behalf. Now, you are allowed to share what you want with anyone as long as my name or the company's name is not being slandered. Is that part clear?" Lexa asked.  
Clarke nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I understand. What's next?"  
"Now that you have seen the room, would you like to proceed as a client to Woods Industries?"  
"Yes," Clarke whispered.  
"Okay, let's go over the contract then," Lexa slid half the papers over to Clarke along with a pen.

Woods Industries  
April 17, 2012  
Dominant: Lexa Woods  
Submissive: Clarke Griffin

Page One: Clauses  
I. The client understands the confidentiality policy.  
A. The client understands that should the policy be violated, the client's services will be terminated immediately and the client will face lawsuit from the company.  
II. The client has been medically cleared by Woods Industries medical staff.  
A. The client understands that his/her health is very important and such matters are not held liable to the company outside of the building.  
B. The client understands that the Dominant will always have the submissive's best interest in mind.  
C. The client understands that Woods Industries medical department has a HIPAA policy in place to protect personal information in regards to the company.  
D. The submissive understands that by signing this contract, he/she is willingly giving the dominant permission to inflict pain under the Dominant's authority.  
a. The Dominant will respect all boundaries of the submissive and not violate the list of can's and cannot's. The Dominant understands that if any harm (physically, emotionally, or otherwise) is caused to the client without permission, the client has the right to sue the company.  
E. The client has given permission to routine medical checks after each session.  
F. The Dominant will provide a safe, hygienic space during each session.  
III. Both the Dominant and the submissive hold a professional relationship. Any affairs outside of the office will immediately terminate the contract.  
IV. The Dominant will respect the submissive's limits, but the submissive understands that the Dominant has full control of his/her clothing, actions, words, and pleasure.  
V. The submissive will be on time to scheduled sessions. The submissive understands that failure to report to a sessions or tardiness will be punished.  
VI. Both the Dominant and the submissive understand that the contract can be terminated at any time before its official end date of one year for any reason that does not need to be stated by either party.  
A. The Dominant and the submissive understand that at the end date of the contract, the client and company are no longer affiliated unless the client chooses to renew a contract. 

"Now that you have read through the clauses, Clarke, do you have any questions for me?" Lexa asked.  
"I don't think so," Clarke replied, getting lost in those soulful green eyes.  
"Very well," Lexa replied, "Basically, I will not do anything beyond your limits, Clarke, you will learn as we go along. Your health is up to you, but I have access to your medical records and I will not do anything to cause harm to your mind or body. This contract lasts for one year, but as it states, you or I have the ability to terminate it at any time for any reason, and that reason does not have to be known to you or me should you or I not wish it. You will obey me as my submissive, and the only relationship we have is here in this room. You will have two weeks after your first session to decide if you wish to continue sessions or not. Sessions, should you choose, can be held as frequent as twice a week, or as sparse as twice a year. We have this policy in place to protect your health and well-being. I know this is a lot of information I am throwing at you, but I just want to make sure you are comprehending most of it and truly understand what you are getting into. Would you like another minute to process it all?" Lexa asked.  
The blonde nodded silently, eyeing the clauses of the contract over and over again.  
"Okay, I'm ready to keep going," Clarke said.  
"Very well, please sign the bottom of your contract with today's date, and I will do the same. One copy of this contract is yours to keep. The other copy will be filed away safely and can be referred to at any point during the year should anyone need."  
Clarke let the pen glide effortlessly across the paper. Her signature looked almost sloppy compared to Lexa's beautiful calligraphy.  
"Are you ready to move onto the next page, Clarke?" Lexa asked.  
Clarke nodded more confidently this time. The more time she spent with Lexa, the more she was starting to understand that she could trust the brunette.  
"Now Clarke, this page can be very intimidating. I want you to read through it on your own, think about every topic carefully, then when you're done, you can ask me as many questions as you want and I vow to provide you with honest answers. Are you okay with that?"  
Clarke's blue eyes were bulging out of her head. The Can and Cannot's list was two pages long, then on the third there was a chart of Yes, No, and Maybe columns.  
"Oh my god," Clarke whispered.  
"Clarke, please relax." She felt warm fingers gently wrap around her wrist. "I want you to know that this is only for precautionary measures. The list may seem long, and intimidating, but everything on this list will be explained in detail and carefully taken into consideration in order for you to have safe and pleasurable experiences in this room, with me."  
"Okay, okay, I think I got it now," Clarke mumbled. Lexa withdrew her hand and both immediately missed the contact.  
Clarke sat back in her chair with her pen in her mouth, chewing absentmindedly as she read the list. Lexa watched in agony as those pink lips wrapped around the cap unknowingly. 

Pages Two & Three: List of Can's and Cannot's  
spanking  
caning  
flogging  
smacking  
spanking  
whipping  
clips and clamps  
wax play  
knife play  
piercings  
blood play  
tickling  
cupping  
gloves  
hair pulling  
spitting  
punching  
biting  
scratching  
vaginal penetration  
fingering  
oral sex  
kissing  
sucking  
licking  
anal penetration  
anal touching  
anal licking  
anal fisting  
vaginal fisting  
rough sex  
genital play/teasing  
dirty talk  
dildos  
anal toys  
lube  
body oils  
food play  
piss play  
ecstasy  
alcohol  
gagging  
blindfolds  
earplugs  
nose plugs  
rope bondage  
cuffs  
suspension  
belts  
strait jackets  
collars  
leashes  
tape  
cages  
locks  
cable ties  
role play  
animal play  
humiliation  
interrogation  
medical play  
costumes  
deep throat  
fetish  
double penetration  
photography/filming/audio recording  
positions  
fantasies  
ice  
surfaces  
masturbation  
additional partners  
additional props  
fluid bonding  
Lexa could feel the twinge in her clit as the blonde read through the list, driving Lexa crazy with the way her lips wrapped around the pen so seductively. God the brunette wanted to bend the Clarke over her lap and give her a good spanking for it. She bet Clarke had a nice ass.  
"Okay, let's go through them together," Clarke sighed, breaking Lexa from her reverie.  
The brunette's ears flushed as Clarke looked at her, eyebrow raised. Lexa nodded sheepishly, gathering herself and busying herself with the list. 

Page Four:  
spanking (any part of the body excluding the face)  
caning (only on the ass)  
flogging (any part of the body)  
smacking (no)  
whipping (any part of the body)  
clips and clamps (nipple clamps yes, clothespins no)  
wax play (only during foreplay and only on the legs and bikini area)  
knife play (no)  
piercings (yes, with permission)  
blood play (menstrual cycles are allowed. otherwise, no)  
tickling (no)  
cupping (no)  
gloves (yes)  
hair pulling (yes, to an extent where no hair is removed from the head)  
spitting (anywhere but the face, yes)  
punching (no)  
biting (yes)  
scratching (yes)  
vaginal penetration (yes)  
fingering (yes)  
oral sex (yes)  
kissing (yes)  
sucking (yes)  
licking (yes)  
anal penetration (maybe)  
anal touching (yes)  
anal licking (yes)  
anal fisting (no)  
vaginal fisting (maybe)  
rough sex (yes)  
genital play/teasing (yes)  
dirty talk (yes)  
dildos (yes, only up to eight inch)  
anal toys (maybe)  
lube (yes)  
body oils (yes)  
food play (yes)  
piss play (maybe)  
alcohol (maybe)  
gagging (yes)  
choking (maybe)  
blindfolds (yes)  
earplugs (yes)  
nose plugs (no)  
rope bondage (yes)  
cuffs (yes)  
suspension (maybe)  
belts (no)  
strait jackets (no)  
collars (maybe)  
leashes (maybe)  
tape (maybe)  
cages (no)  
locks (no)  
cable ties (no)  
role play (yes, limited to teacher/student, cop/patron, doctor/patient, exotic dancer/client, parent/child)  
animal play (maybe)  
humiliation (yes)  
interrogation (yes)  
medical play (yes)  
costumes (yes, excluding clown dress up, bear costumes, mascot costumes, and pirate costumes)  
deep throat (yes)  
fetish (depending)  
double penetration (maybe)  
photography/filming/audio recording (no)  
positions (yes, including missionary, 69, doggy style, flexibility, standing, sitting, face sitting, riding (facing and reverse cowgirl), sideways, etc)  
fantasies (maybe, depending)  
ice (yes)  
surfaces (yes. floor, table, bed, etc)  
masturbation (yes)  
additional partners (maybe)  
additional props (depending)  
fluid bonding (yes)

"Okay, Clarke, I just need your signature again at the bottom. Remember if at any time you wish to change anything on the list, just say the word and it will be taken care of."  
"Before you continue, would you like something to drink, Clarke?"  
"Yes, please, a Dr. Pepper if you have it?" the blonde asked sheepishly.  
Lexa nodded and exited the room to grab drinks for herself and Clarke, letting a small smirk slip at the blonde's choice of beverage.  
Clarke ran her fingers through her blonde hair when Lexa stepped out. She was a little overwhelmed by all the information she was getting and it had only been an hour.  
Clarke had been doodling on the corners of her contract when Lexa came back into the room.  
"Sorry about that, my other assistant is sick this week, so the fridge was a little lacking, but lucky for you, I found a Dr. Pepper hidden behind the water bottles," Lexa said with a small smile, placing the bottle in front of Clarke.  
"You didn't have to do that," she said uncapping the bottle and taking a sip, "But thank you."  
"You are welcome, Clarke. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible when you are here, when you are in my presence."  
"I already do," Clarke found herself saying.  
Lexa let a small smile slip again, "Yes, well, shall we move onto the last page?"  
The blonde nodded.

Page Four:  
I. Addressing the Dominant  
A. The submissive understands that every session is different. The Dominant will set the tone from the beginning of each session and provide you with the name he/she wishes you to use.  
II. Safe Words  
A. Safe words are words the submissive and the Dominant agree on when a scene is close to or has pushed the boundaries of the Submissive  
a. the safe word for "slow down, or I need a break" is ___________________  
b. the safe word for "stop, never do that again" is _______________________

"Okay Clarke, usually clients prefer to use the terms "Yellow" and "Red" in this situation, but that is completely up to you. You can pick any words you want and I will abide to them." Lexa stated.  
"Any words I want?" Clarke said grinning mischievously.  
Lexa sighed, "Yes."  
"Okay, I'll just go with yellow and red," Clarke grinned, taking another sip of her drink.  
"Very well then," Lexa clipped. Both women filled the words in and signed the bottom of the contracts.  
"Now, Clarke, we still have an hour and a half remaining in our session. I will file this paperwork and when I return, I am in complete control of you. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, I understand," Clarke complied.  
Lexa smirked, "Good, you're learning already."  
Lexa made sure to sway her hips extra seductively as her heels clicked against the hardwood floor on the way out of the room.  
Clarke threw her head back and groaned, feeling the wetness in her underwear forming. This woman was exactly what she needed. 

†

Lexa walked back into the room, commanding attention. Clarke watched with wide eyes as the brunette's fierce gaze held hers. Nimble fingers slowly unknotted the waist of the full-length blazer, letting it slide off her shoulders teasingly before Lexa hung it up on the door handle.  
Clarke stared unbashfully at the woman before her. Lexa's calves were extenuated by the deep red heels she wore, and her impossibly long legs were bare. She wore a black leather strap on harness, no dildo, that hugged her hips tight and barely covered her ass. This was accompanied by a shoulder less white corsette, pushing up the woman's ample breasts, and accentuating her slight curves. Lexa's slender, inviting neck was on full display with her hair tied back and her strong jaw bone held high.  
Clarke subconsciously licked her dry lips. The brunette began to prowl towards her, crossing her legs over as she walked, sensing the blonde's increased heart rate.  
Lexa sat cross-legged in front of Clarke, smirking at the girl's frozen state.  
"Like what you see Clarke?" Lexa purred.  
"Yes. . ."  
"Commander," Lexa growled.  
"Yes Commander, you look very sexy Commander," Clarke said, eyes glued to the woman's crossed thighs.  
A strong hand gripped Clarke's jaw, forcing her head up to meet Lexa's eyes.  
"My eyes are up here, Clarke," she said with emphasis on the K.  
Clarke gulped, "Yes Commander, I'm sorry Commander."  
"Good girl," Lexa praised, letting her hand slip from the blonde's face. Lexa's heels hit the floor with a small thump, as she sashayed over to the shelf next to the bed.  
Clarke watched hungrily as Lexa picked up dildo after dildo, eyeing it carefully, hands occasionally running down the surface, until she stopped on a respectable 7 inch, pink rubber dildo with balls. Clarke whimpered at the satisfying sound it made when Lexa hooked it into her harness.  
"Come here, Clarke," Lexa commanded.  
Clarke met her halfway and the two stood face to face at footboard of the bed.  
Lexa's strong hands met Clarke's shoulders and forced the girl to her knees. Clarke could feel her clit throbbing inside her jeans. She licked her lips and looked at the cock in front of her.  
"Suck," Lexa demanded, forcing the head of the dildo to Clarke's lips.  
Clarke's fingers brushed against Lexa's as she swapped hands at the base of the dildo. Lexa had her hands on her hips, trying not to acknowledge the way her skin felt like it had been set ablaze when Clarke touched her.  
Clarke's tongue poked out to lick experimentally up the underside of the cock. She was surprised when it tasted like strawberry, feeling cool against her warm tongue. She shivered.  
Lexa let out a small gasp as Clarke's tongue began to swirl around the head of the cock. The pale hand was twisting up the base of the cock with the thumb and forefinger shaped in the "okay" sign. Slowly, Clarke began to take the whole cock in her mouth, inch by inch. Green eyes widened as the pink cock disappeared into Clarke's mouth, choking the girl slightly who pulled back out and spit on the dildo. Her hand used the spit as lube to keep stroking the cock. Lexa's fingernails were digging into her sides, afraid to draw blood if she gripped any harder, she entangled her hands in Clarke's soft blonde hair and thrust her hips forward, causing Clarke to open her mouth and let the dildo in as Lexa buried it deep in her throat.  
Lexa moaned as the cock hit the back of Clarke's throat, in turn feeling it bump against her clit behind the black leather harness.  
"Fuck, Clarke, you're such a naughty girl," Lexa chastised. Her hand came back around to grip Clarke's jaw again, turning her head slightly to the side and thrusting her hips so that the dildo slid against Clarke's cheek where her thumb was resting on the outside.  
Clarke's hands gripped behind Lexa's knees as the dildo brushed against the walls of her mouth.  
Lexa pulled out with a slick pop. Clarke's breathing was heavy as the woman's lustful eyes commanded her attention.  
Lexa had her pulled up by her armpits effortlessly. Clarke's face was met dangerously close to Lexa's breasts spilling out of her corsette.  
Suddenly Lexa's fingers were tearing at Clarke's shirt, splitting at the stitching up the side. Lexa removed the offending garment and let it drop to the ground.  
"That was my shirt!" Clarke gasped at Lexa.  
"It was in the way," Lexa growled. She took a moment to savor Clarke's upper body in just her black lace bra. "Do you want me to touch you, Clarke?"  
"Yes Commander," Clarke whimpered under the brunette's intimidating gaze.  
"Beg," Lexa commanded.  
Clarke's hands tried to reach out to touch Lexa but the other woman sensed it immediately and had Clarke's hands pinned behind her back unexpectedly. This forced their bodies to be flush against one another.  
Lexa's eyebrows narrowed at the bold woman before her. She was already taller than Clarke, but the heels gave her added height as well.  
"I didn't say you could touch me, Clarke. Because this is our first session I'm not going to flog you, but you will be spanked. I want you to know that from here on out, if you every try to touch me without permission, you will be flogged so hard you won't be able to sit for a month. Did I make myself clear, Clarke?"  
"Yes Commander, Please Commander I'm sorry, I deserve to be punished," Clarke submitted.  
"You do. Face down on the bed," Lexa growled.  
Clarke obeyed and waited for Lexa to come back to her. Clarke's wrists were roughly grabbed and tied behind her back with rope.  
"I'm going to spank you, Clarke, and you will count as I do so. Do you want that Clarke? Do you want to feel my hands hitting your ass, stinging your flesh. I bet you'll like it Clarke, what do you think?" Lexa purred.  
"Yes Commander, I will count when you spank me. I want you to spank me Commander," Clarke groaned.  
"I didn't hear you ask me nicely, Clarke. That's an extra set."  
"Please, Commander, Please spank me. I want you to spank me until I can't sit Commander, Please," Clarke whimpered.  
"That's what I wanted to hear, Clarke. Such a good girl," Lexa praised.  
Clarke felt Lexa's hands slide beneath her bare stomach, squirming as the warm hands hit her bare skin, but Lexa's hips squeezed around the back of her thighs, pinning her to the bed in warning. Tan hands unbuttoned Clarke's jeans with ease, then wrapped around the waistband and ripped them down her hips, stopping just below the girl's ass to reveal succulent cheeks in a matching black thong.  
Lexa licked her lips at the sight.  
"You have a delicious ass, Clarke," Lexa cooed.  
"Thank you, Commander, it's yours to spank Commander."  
Lexa dragged her fingertips down Clarke's ass torturously, making the blonde grit her teeth and in turn Lexa smirk at her response.  
The first slap came to her right cheek without warning. The slap echoed in the room and Clarke let out a surprised gasp.  
"One," she moaned.  
"Did that feel good, Clarke?" Lexa asked knowingly.  
"Yes, Commander, I like it when you spank me. Please do it again."  
"I love it when you beg, Clarke."  
"I live to serve you, Commander," the blonde pledged.  
"Very well, then," Lexa delivered another slap to Clarke's other cheek, admiring the red that formed there after she did.  
"Two," Clarke moaned, feeling the pleasurable jolt of her rear flesh, hot liquid pooling in her center.  
Lexa again ran her fingers down the flesh, up and down, admiring the blonde's pupils dilate with need.  
Clarke counted out seven more slaps to each cheek, her center completely soaked and juices spilling out onto her thighs by the end of it.  
"My my, Clarke, you are very wet," Lexa cooed. "Do you want me to fuck you, Clarke?"  
"Yes Commander, please I need you to fuck me with your sexy cock, Commander," Clarke pleaded. She felt the weight of the other woman leave the back of her thighs and she whimpered at the loss.  
A throaty chuckle was heard from her side, "You are very impatient, Clarke, I will be inside you soon enough," Lexa husked.  
The blonde watched hypnotically as Lexa pulled a condom from the blue box on the shelf, ripped it open with her teeth, eyes trained on Clarke, and rolled the condom on her cock.  
Lexa stepped out of her heels and made her way back onto the bed with grace. She ripped Clarke's jeans down to her knees, enjoying the moan that escaped the blonde's lips.  
Clarke let out loud moans as Lexa kissed her way up the back of her right thigh, stopping at the curve of her round ass. Lexa bit into the ample flesh, sucking enough to leave a big bruise there for the next few days.  
"Fuck, Commander, please, I need you inside of me now. Please Commander, please," the blonde whined.  
Lexa's fingertips brushed against Clarke's swollen sex, causing the woman to let out a loud moan.  
She held Clarke's thong aside with one hand and used the other hand to run the tip of the dildo up and down against Clarke's dripping sex.  
"Please," The blond whimpered.  
With one big thrust, she buried the cock deep in Clarke's sex. Without moving inside the girl, Lexa yanked the girls hips up so that she was on her knees in front of Lexa, hands still bound behind her back.  
Clarke gasped at the motion. Lexa's arms were perfectly toned but she was pure strength.  
Her ass jutted out for Lexa, shoulders pressed against the mattress, forehead pressed against the red sheets, and panting.  
"I bet you're so tight Clarke. It's been a while since anyone has given this pussy a good fuck, hasn't it? I'm going to fuck you the way you husband never could, Clarke. How does that sound?" Lexa raised her voice.  
"Please Commander, please fuck me until I scream!" Clarke begged.  
Lexa grabbed the strip of cloth between Clarke's ass again, pulling the girl impossible closer to her. The cock slid out of her pussy slowly, hitting her walls agonizingly, until just the tip was still inside of Clarke. Lexa rammed it all the way in again, enjoying the way it pulled her clit and Clarke's moans only spurred her on.  
The brunette grabbed Clarke's right thigh and hooked the leg around her waist, creating a deeper angle as she slowly thrusted the dildo in and out of Clarke a few times.  
"You feel so good, Commander," the blonde moaned.  
Lexa's pace was tortuously slow and Clarke needed more.  
"Please Commander, fuck me faster," she groaned.  
"As you wish, Clarke," Lexa began to jackhammer her cock into Clarke's throbbing pussy.  
The whimpers and moans coming out of the blonde were some of the sexiest sounds Lexa had ever heard. Her things slapped against Clarke's ass and the blonde started grinding her ass up and down to meet Lexa's every thrust. Her left hand dropped the grip she had on Clarke's thong and let her fingers slide down Clarke's stomach to grip the small patch of hair on Clarke's cunt.  
"Please Commander, I need you to rub my clit," Clarke begged.  
Lexa obeyed and within a minute Clarke was a quivering, breathless, orgasmic mess beneath her.  
"FUCK!!" the blonde cried out as her orgasm shook her body. The waves of pleasure were long and relentless. Lexa rode out the girl's orgasm, feeling her own stomach clench at the sight.  
Lexa gritted her teeth as she slowly pulled out of the blonde. Clarke was still breathing heavy and coming down to reality. Her juices spilled out, leaving a deep red patch on the sheets.  
Lexa gently untied the girl's wrists, leaving them red and slightly burned in the best way possible. The feeling in her arms finally returned to Clarke. The moment was short lived however, as her hips were being flipped by Lexa's demanding hands. Clarke's blue eyes were met with green as her back thudded on the mattress. Her hands were pinned above her head in a firm grasp by one of Lexa's hands. The other hand traced from the center of her forehead, down the side of her face, neck, then down the middle of her breasts to land at the top of her cunt.  
Clarke swallowed, neither eyes wavering.  
Lexa leaned down to place soft kisses on Clarke's jaw line, the woman below her sighing in content. Her sighs turned to moans as Lexa sucked and nipped at her neck, nibbling seductively on her earlobe and pulse point. She let a two fingers run over the feather tattoo behind Clarke's ear. The blonde squirmed below her, but Lexa had her pinned down with her hips. She sat back and removed Clarke's boots, underwear, and jeans, letting them fall to the side of the bed so that Clarke was just in her bra before her.  
"Sit up," she commanded. The blonde obeyed.  
"Undress me."  
The blonde licked her lips. Hands hesitantly reaching out to untie the bow pristinely tied on the back of Lexa's corsette. She unlaced it with nimble fingers and pulled it forward, Lexa's breasts spilling freely in front of her. Her fingers moved down to unbuckle the harness and she pulled them down mid thigh. Lexa removed them from there, eyes never leaving Clarke's. They were so deeply blue, glowing like two moons in the sky at midnight.  
Finally, Lexa reached around to unhook Clarke's bra. Dragging the straps slowly down the girl's arms before yanking off the garment by the middle, and tossing it in the pile of their mixed garments on the floor.  
Lexa eyed Clarke's marvelous chest briefly, then her hands pushed Clarke's shoulders playfully, smirking as she crawled back up to straddle Clarke's left leg. She ground down, once, twice, three times, Clarke gasping as Lexa's slick center met her thigh. God she wanted to touch so badly. She wanted to grab the commander's hips and hold them against her thigh as the woman above her rode her.  
Lexa sensed the other girl's inner struggle and instead took a pert nipple between her teeth, tugging gently as her other hand came up to tweak the opposite bud. Clarke's head was smack against the pillow but her chest arched up into Lexa's mouth. The brunette's hands were squeezing her breasts roughly as her teeth scraped down Clarke's stomach.  
She placed wet kisses around Clarke's patch of hair, then sucked agonizingly at Clarke's inner thighs, lapping up the juices still there from the girl's first orgasm.  
"You taste so good, Clarke," The brunette praised.  
"Please Commander, I need you to fuck me with your tongue," Clarke whimpered.  
Her pale hands gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white when she felt Lexa's warm, rough tongue pressed flat against her opening. Lexa's nose bumped her clit playfully, and Clarke felt like a teenage again when she first slept with one of her older female classmates.  
Lexa lapped at the girl's entrance, enjoying the way Clarke's sweet, tangy, womanhood juices tasted on her tongue. The tip of her thumbs were stroking on the curve of Clarke's inner thighs, making her touch feel like fire against Clarke's skin.  
Clarke was on fire. A thin layer of sweat was beginning to coat her body, and Lexa was driving her crazy with the things she was doing with her tongue down there.  
Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth open and breathless as Lexa's tongue dipped inside her.  
The tip of her tongue swirled inside Clarke as if they had done this a hundred times before. She stroked the front wall of the girl's cunt with her tongue, Clarke bucking into her wildly.  
Clarke's thighs squeezed around Lexa's head, the brunette's thumbs stroking tenderly around her anus and inside her thigh. Lexa's nose nudged her clit every time she swirled her tongue and Clarke was suddenly climaxing again, her come splashing against Lexa's chin instantly. The brunette eagerly swallowed in Clarke's flowing wetness. She could feel her own sex throbbing between her legs. The blonde lay breathless, eyes still shut, hands loosely holding the sheets.  
Lexa sat back on her knees as the blonde's heartbeat slowed back to normal and her breathing became even again. She opened her eyes to see Lexa watching her hungrily. She looked like an animal about to pounce.  
"You've been a good girl so far, Clarke. But we're not done yet. We still have a 15 minutes left. I want you to finger me, Clarke," Lexa spoke calmly, trying not to let her voice betray how much she needed to blonde to make her come.  
"I want to finger fuck you Commander, please Commander you won't regret it," Clarke promised.  
"I better not, Clarke, or else I'm going to have to humiliate you," Lexa spoke as she crawled up the blonde's body until she was kneeling over her face.  
Clarke's eyes widened and she licked her lips at the brunette's beautifully dark and swollen sex above her.  
"Touch me, Clarke," she demanded.  
Lexa's hands came to rest on the head board as Clarke's small fingers slid easily through her folds experimentally.  
The pads of her fingers brushed methodically around Lexa's entrance before slipping a finger into her coating heat.  
Lexa bit her lip to hide a moan that was threatening to escape. Clarke's finger began to pump in and out of her expertly.  
"Add another finger," Lexa encouraged, gritting her teeth in the process.  
Clarke obliged and slid another finger into Lexa. The brunette's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head as Clarke kept fucking her in an even pace. Her pleasure was slowly building in her core. It was rare that she made her clients fuck her, but she knew that if she let Clarke slip through her fingers, no pun intended, there was no way she would be able to satisfy herself just by masturbating.  
Without warning, Clarke slipped in a third finger and Lexa's walls welcomed the stretch eagerly.  
Clarke's tongue came up to trace figure eights on Lexa's clit and the brunette was a goner. She bucked her hips frantically as her orgasm ripped through her nerves.  
When Lexa came down from her high, she swung her thigh over Clarke's face and climbed off the bed to stand stoically looking at Clarke.  
"Well, Clarke, I would say that was a successful first session. Wait here, I will get you a new shirt."  
Clarke watched as Lexa slipped on a robe from the closet on the left wall next to the table. She returned with a shirt.  
"There is a bathroom with a full shower to the left just outside this door. You may use this shower before or after any session. I would like to remind you to stop by the medical office on the way out, just for a routine check-up. If you would like to schedule another session, please see Anya before you leave. Have a good day, Clarke."  
And with that, the brunette slipped out the door, leaving Clarke naked on the bed.  
Clarke slid off the sheets, feeling a small ache in her bones, but she felt really good. She collected her clothes, not even bothering to put them on as she stepped out and opened the door to the left, where a luxurious bathroom meet her feet.  
The warm water felt amazing on her skin. She lathered herself in the soap bubbles that smelled like lavender, massaged her scalp with the expensive shampoo, and then dried herself with the incredibly soft, large towel. She tussled her hair and slid back into her clothes, the shirt Lexa gave her fitting perfectly.  
Anya was surprisingly patient with her as she booked another appointment with her raspy voice.  
As she made her way down the steps, she couldn't stop thinking about the amazing brunette who just rocked her world. God it had been so long since she'd come like that. Lexa was right, Finn had never fucked her like that. She blushed slightly at the thought, shaking her head at her ridiculousness.  
The doctor's office wasn't hard to find, she opened the door and was met with the last person she ever thought she would see working there.  
"Mom?!" Clarke gasped.  
"Clarke?" Abby eyed her, mouth open.  
The two women were silent as Clarke sat on the exam table, legs crossed and hands awkwardly folded in her lap.  
"Your blood pressure is. . . as to be expected," Abby said.  
"What are you doing here, Clarke?" She asked, stepping back to really look at her daughter.  
"I could ask you the same thing, Mom," the blonde challenged with a raised eyebrow.  
Abby sighed, "The hospital just wasn't working out for me, honey. And this place pays well."  
"You could've told me you got a new job, Mom. I would've supported you," Clarke stated.  
"I know, Clarke, I just didn't want you to think any less of me. I didn't think it mattered, honestly," the older Griffin refused to meet her daughter's eyes.  
"Oh Mom, we used to tell each other everything. Ever since dad died though it's like you don't want to share anything with me because you think it'll break me. But you have to give me more credit than that Mom, I'm stronger than you think."  
"You're right, Clarke. I'm sorry," Abby told her sincerely.  
"Thank you," Clarke sighed, jumping off the table to wrap her mom in a strong hug.  
When Abby pulled back she asked again, "Why are you here, Clarke?"  
"Mom I. . ." the conversation was extremely awkward. How do you tell your mom that you came here to get fucked by dominatrix? "I needed some excitement in my life. After Finn cheated on me, I wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship. And right now, I'm not seeing anybody but I still have. . . needs? I wanted something safe and exciting with no strings attached," Clarke explained.  
Abby sighed again, "As long as you are being safe Clarke. I guess I'll be seeing you here more often then?"  
Clarke nodded, "Probably," she replied chuckling.  
"How often?" she questioned, eyebrow raised.  
"Twice a week?" Clarke squeaked out.  
Abby chuckled, "Even as a teenager, we could never keep you tied down, Clarke Eliza, but as long as you're happy, and as long as you're being safe, your sex life is none of my business."  
Clarke hugged her mom again, "Thanks Mom. Why don't you and I do dinner tonight. We can catch up?" Clarke suggested.  
"Sure honey, I'd like that. I'll call you when I get off work. Drive safe."  
Clarke saluted, "Will do Mom, see you later."

†

Thursday at 4:00 came faster than Clarke expected. This time, she was patient in the waiting room, even matching Anya's smirks as the woman typed away behind her desk. Clarke loved her job as an art professor at the local college. With only morning and afternoon classes, Clarke enjoyed having the nights to herself to watch her favorite shows and relax with a little bit of wine. Her students were so passionate and respectful, something she noticed further generations seemed to lack. Her job also meant she got weekends off for the most part, letting her spend time with Linctavia and their set of seven year old twins who absolutely adored their godmother. 

Lexa was having a terrible day. She was pissed to no end and the only thing that kept her from storming out and going home for the day was her 4:00 appointment with the one Clarke Griffin. 

Clarke was standing as soon as the phone rang.  
"You know where you're going?" Anya asked.  
"Yep, have a good day Anya," Clarke smiled at the receptionist. Anya just rolled her eyes at the client, but remembered the talk she had with her cousin Lexa gushing about the girl who just stepped into the elevator.  
Clarke knocked on the last door and waited for Lexa's "Come in."  
The woman stood casually against the bedpost, waiting for Clarke. Her anger dissipated slightly just seeing the blonde. Not completely, but slightly.  
Clarke wore a simple navy waist high skirt, black gladiator shoes that strapped at the ankle, and a black v-neck crop top. Lexa thought she looked stunning, even though she could never say so.  
Lexa was already barefoot. Her feet looked sore, fidgeting on the balls of her feet. Clarke thought back to the heels the brunette wore during their last session and understood Lexa's discomfort of having to wear them all day long. The brunette sported simple jean shorts, a high school phys ed. t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back in one long french braid. Her face was bare of make-up and Clarke figured she must've taken a shower before their session.  
Lexa looked like a teenage girl waiting for her first date to show up at her door. She looked nothing like a dominatrix, until you looked in her eyes.  
Clarke immediately sensed the tension in the dark green orbs. Lexa was itching to relieve her anger, and Clarke was her submissive.  
"What shall I call you today?" Clarke was the first to break the silence. Suddenly the blonde was right in Lexa's space, daringly.  
"Lexa is fine, you'll be screaming it many times, I can promise you," Lexa spoke confidently.  
"I have no doubt about that," Clarke mumbled.  
"Side face," Lexa stated lazily. Her hand pressed against Clarke's lower back and guided her to the right of the room where the cuffs hung from the wall motionless. Next to them was a small portable table with a bucket of ice on the top housing a bottle of whiskey.  
"You know the safe words Clarke?" Lexa whispered against the girl's ear.  
Clarke swallowed, "Yes."  
"Good, I want to try something," Lexa's voice was surprisingly soothing.  
"First, I want you naked," Lexa told her as they stopped before the wall.  
Clarke wasted no time in stepping out of her shoes, and skirt, and pulling her shirt over her head, her panties and bra were quick to follow. She was completely vulnerable to Lexa.  
"Stool," Lexa pointed.  
Clarke stood on the stool, hands clasped in front of her but Lexa pulled them apart gently and cupped the cups tight around her wrists, pulling her arms apart but still with enough room to wiggle. The brunette bent down and hooked the cuffs around her ankles, strangling against the wall to hold Clarke in place.  
"Is this okay, Clarke?" The brunette questioned.  
"Yes," Clarke replied nodding.  
Without warning, Lexa forcefully kicked the stool out from below Clarke's feet, leaving her suspended a few inches off the ground as the stool hit the wall behind her with a thud. Clarke jostled lightly but felt weightless as her body hung from the cuffs. She relaxed into it easier than she thought she would.  
"Good girl," Lexa praised. Clarke's blue eyes sparkled with something she couldn't quite distinguish. Trust maybe? Anticipation?  
Lexa's bare feet padded over to the shelf to grab a simple night time like blindfold. She stood on her tippy toes and gently guided the strap around the back of Clarke's head, adjusting the eyelids to cover Clarke's vision.  
The room was suddenly black to Clarke. Her other senses heightened. She could hear the ice jostle as Lexa removed the bottle of whiskey from the bucket. She heard the cap unscrew, heard the gulp as the liquid slid down Lexa's throat. She imagined that long neck tilted up, a bob in Lexa's throat as the whiskey was swallowed. Clarke felt her skin pricking with goose bumps, a small stir in her lower abdomen.  
The cap screwed back on and jostled the ice again. A small breeze whipped against Clarke's skin as Lexa passed her to grab a flogger to Clarke's right. The flogger handle molded into Lexa's grip. Each dominatrix had their own room with their own equipment. Lexa had been gifted this particular flogger when she got her own room at the age of 24. It started out as a simple job she worked to make money and pay for college. Her mom is the boss of the company, she built it from the ground up with Lexa's father before he passed away at a young age. Lexa learned everything she needed to know from her mentor Indra. Indra had given her the flogger when she graduated from being an apprentice to having her own room. Lexa's degree in Political Science was long forgotten when she had been working at her mother's company for so long. Now, she was the most sought out dominatrix in the city. She ran the long leather tassels of the flogger through her hands a few times as she walked back over to Clarke.  
The blonde could sense Lexa in front of her again. She smelled like vanilla and pomegranate. . . and leather.  
The cool leather tickled her feet. It dragged slowly up her right leg, caressing her shin, her knee, her thigh, her side, the side of her breast, across her neck, down her arm, back down her stomach, dipping against her sex, and back down her other leg to rest at her toes.  
Lexa raised the flogger with eased practice. Her arm at a ninety degree angle to her body, her arm raised straight up, and sliced down to plant a quick flog to the top of Clarke's foot, careful not to cause any damage to bone.  
The vibration rippled through Clarke's foot and shot up the blood in her leg. She lurched forward slightly, but settled back into the cuffs. Lexa waited until the chains were completely still to bring the flogger down on Clarke's other foot. Lexa repeated this process once more. Clarke's feet were slightly red and humming.  
Lexa circled silently around Clarke, letting the flogger drag over meaty calves. She tapped Clarke's right calf twice before landing the flogger against her muscle on the third with a hard slap. Clarke gasped, feeling her muscle twitch in response to the hit.  
"Relax your body, Clarke," Lexa whispered.  
The blonde took a deep breath and let her body adjust to Lexa's hits. She flogged her calves six times, increasing by one hit each as she went up her body.  
Clarke's thighs were extremely effective. Lexa's eight hits to her thighs sent shivers through her core. The pain was never unbearable.  
Lexa relaxed into the hits as she went along. Her mind was being cleansed but her grip on the handle tightened as she delivered harder flogs as she went up Clarke's supple body.  
"SHIT!" Clarke screamed out as a flog landed on her lower back. The shock powered through her spine, electrifying the pulse in her shoulders.  
Lexa didn't apologize, she knew the hit was wrong, she knew she could've done damage if the hit had missed and landed somewhere on Clarke's spine.  
Lexa let the flogger fall, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The brunette shut her eyes tight, ultimately pushing out hot tears stinging against her eyes.  
"Lexa?" Clarke asked softly.  
Lexa quickly wiped her tears away as silently as possible. She wheeled the squeaky table over to Clarke and dipped her hands in the ice water in the bucket. The water dripped from Lexa's hands as she brought them over to Clarke's hips.  
Clarke gasped at the cold hands resting on her hips. Goosebumps shot up her spin. Lexa's hands went back to the ice after a minute. Cupping one cube in each of her palms. She stared at Clarke's feet, letting the ice melt against the blondes skin as she rubbed the cube methodically over her feet.  
The ice was soothing against the top of Clarke's feet. She could feel the cold cub rubbing circles against the her skin.  
Once the cube completely melted and was dripping on the hardwood floor from Clarke's feet, Lexa grabbed two more cubes and slid them along Clarke's burning calves. The brunette relaxed slightly as even puffs of breath tumbled out of Clarke's mouth. Her cold hands massaged Clarke's ankles above the cuffs, gently squeezing the muscles around her shins and knees.  
Clarke's body straightened as the ice hit the back of her thighs. Lexa tentatively rubbed the cubes across her skin, trying not to get distracted by Clarke's ass in her face. Once she was done with the blonde's thighs, she circled back around to the front of Clarke.  
Clarke's breath hitched as she felt Lexa standing in front of her, admiring her naked body. Lexa plucked a single ice cube, held it to the center of Clarke's forehead, and glided it down the side of her face to the dip in the woman's clavicle.  
Lexa put the remainder of the ice cube in her mouth as her fingers traced the slick path where the ice cube been. She sucked on it until it melted completely. Her left hand grabbed another ice cube and swirled it around Clarke's left breast as Lexa's tongue licked a path around the other breast. Clarke's hands tugged at the restraints, wanting so desperately to hold onto Lexa, as her body melded into the cold touch.  
Clarke felt two ice cubes pressed against her already attent nipples. The cubes flicked her buds as Lexa licked from the top of her cunt up to the middle of her breasts, followed by the brunette's cold breath against it.  
"Fuck Lexa," Clarke moaned out, her skin buzzing from the ice and Lexa's tongue against her. Lexa popped another cube in her mouth, sucking on it while she dragged a cube down Clarke's squirming stomach.  
"Shit, ngh, oh my god," Clarke arched, bucking her hips as she felt an ice cube swirling on the hood of her clit. Lexa smirked at the girl's reaction, watching entranced as the water dripped down the girl's inner thigh.  
"I need more, Lexa," the blonde begged.  
"Not yet," came the calm response, sending shivers down Clarke's spine, and making her whimper.  
Lexa ignored the blonde's reaction and continued to run ice down Clarke's lower body. Once the woman was almost completely numb, heart beating erratically even, Lexa picked up the handle of the flogger and positioned it at Clarke's center.  
The blonde groaned as the new, unfamiliar sensation entered her cunt. The tip of the handle was flat and round, and the grooves on the grip felt amazing on Clarke's walls.  
Lexa watched with wide eyes as Clarke's cunt accepted the object inside of it. She continued to suck on ice cubes as Clarke moaned and fucked the handle to meet Lexa's pace. Her cold lips met Clarke's warm ones, both molding into the kiss with a sigh. Lexa couldn't hold back her moan as Clarke parted her lips and their contrasting tongues met.  
Clarke was so close to coming when the handle of the flogger was pulled out of her cunt and Lexa's lips were no longer on hers.  
She grunted in frustration and her arms tugged angrily at the cuffs restraining her. She didn't even have to see Lexa to know that the woman was smirking devilishly at her.  
Lexa's bare feet faded in sound as the woman walked further away from Clarke. Her body was slowly beginning to return to normal temperature when she heard the door shut again.  
"Still me, Clarke," the brunette reassured the panicked restrained woman.  
Clarke breathed a sigh of relief but regretted opening her mouth when ice cold water began dripping from her hair, bathing her like a shower. The water dripped down her forehead, behind the eyes of her mask, down her back, and onto the floor with little splashes.  
Her body quivered at the cold water, and it happened again and again. Her hair was completely drenched and the water slid down her pale skin effortlessly.  
Lexa threw a towel over the puddle beneath Clarke, hoping to soak up some of the water but mostly just to cover it up.  
The blonde was sputtering and straining against the cuffs. Lexa smirked, full well knowing that she would not be able to get out unless Lexa let her.  
"Didn't enjoy your bath Clarke?" Lexa teased in that husky voice of hers.  
"Fuck you," Clarke chastised, teeth chattering.  
"Now now, Clarke, is that any way to talk to your owner? Do I have to shower you again?" Lexa clicked her tongue.  
"No Lexa, I'm sorry. I enjoyed my bath, thank you," Clarke gritted.  
Suddenly there was a warm hand and cupping Clarke's sex. Clarke gasped as her body tried to grind against the hand for more friction. The grip of the hand just tightened against her lubricated sex. Clarke moaned as the warmth of the hand radiated against the nerves of her outer flesh. Lexa's other hand was cupping her chin, her thumb stroking at water droplets on the blonde's lower lip.  
Lexa's shirt was sticking comfortably to her abdomen where the water had splashed onto her from Clarke's bucket bath. She could feel her own wetness pooling in her boy shorts underneath her jeans just looking at the water on Clarke's taut body.  
Clarke once again whimpered at the loss of contact as Lexa pulled away. Clarke could hear the button of Lexa's jeans unhook, and the slow whip of the zipper as it was pulled down. Lexa's wet clothes hit the floor with a pop, until she was left in her bra and boy shorts. She stepped back into Clarke's personal space, running her fingertips teasingly up and down Clarke's sides, enjoying the way the blonde gritted her teeth in response, evidently holding back a witty response that would get her punished.  
"I love watching you squirm, Clarke," Lexa purred, knowing exactly the affect it was having on the blonde.  
Clarke's muscles were beginning to ache. She could feel Lexa taunting her and she just wanted to be fucked properly already.  
Lexa's sweet chuckle resonated in her ears. The brunette's feet padded away again, this time Lexa returned to her and pressed her body up against Clarke's back. Lexa rested her arms agonizingly across Clarke's shoulders as she held the book out in front of her. Lexa's hot breath hit Clarke's ear as she read out loud,  
"The brunette pushed her lover against the bed forcefully. She ripped at her counterpart's clothes, exposing dark flesh before her eyes. The black haired woman below her eyed her lover hungrily. Their contrasting skin molded against one another as the black haired woman ran her dark nails down the spine of the light-skin woman above her, letting her nails dig into the flesh so painfully encouraging,"  
Clarke was a bucking, horny mess. She needed Lexa to fuck her now. The brunette was as calm as ever as she seductively read the passage to Clarke, who was ripping at her cuffs like it would make a difference.  
As Lexa continued to read, her hand slid down Clarke's stomach and began a slow pace to circle her clit.  
The blonde whimpered and gasped as Lexa's finger kept circling her clit, and as the excitement of the novel progressed, so did Clarke's own pleasure.  
"Come for me," Lexa whispered, licking the shell of Clarke's ear, and she did.  
Clarke came long and hard, every hair on her body standing up as her orgasm shook her nerves, rattling the chains of the restraints.  
Like their first session, Lexa slipped away from the blonde, returned the book to the shelf and the flogger to its holder on the wall.  
Gentle fingers slowly removed the blindfold from Clarke's face, letting the blonde's eyelids readjust to the light as she placed it robotically back on the shelf. Clarke admired the way Lexa's body moved around the room, the way her muscles flexed as she positioned the stool beneath Clarke's feet and began to undo the restraints.  
Lexa's strong hands wrapped around Clarke's waist as the girl began to return back to gravity. Once Clarke could stand on her own, she began to gather her clothes and turned her back to Lexa who did the same.  
Once they were both dressed, Clarke bit her lip awkwardly. She really had no idea what the fuck she was supposed to do in this situation.  
"I'll see you next week, Clarke, make sure you get some rest over the weekend," Lexa's calm voice soothed.  
"Yes, Lexa, see you next week," Clarke said with a small smile. She walked confidently out of the room, pumping her fist and grinning wide once the door behind her was shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, yada yada yada, please excuse me while I go watch the kiss scene over and over again. Thank you YouTube and fan made videos for letting me live vicariously through you. ='(


	6. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are both in unhealthy relationships. They need each other to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of abuse.   
> I know I promised better chapters but I had the flu this week and I have spring break in a few days so the chapters will improve over the next week.

"FUCK CLARKE RIGHT THERE!" Lexa yelled. "So good baby, don't stop," she chanted as Clarke's head bobbed between her thighs and two fingers curled inside her pussy.   
Lexa's body thrashed and rolled into the blonde's mouth. Her tan hands gripped the sheets, her chest arched, and her breathing was strained.   
"Shit baby, I'm close, make me come, Clarke, make me see stars baby," Lexa moaned. Clarke pumped a third finger into Lexa's cunt and the brunette did indeed see stars.   
"Ngh, Fuck, fuck, fuck," Lexa screamed as her orgasm hit. Clarke pumped faster and her teeth scraped against Lexa's clit painfully. "Clarke, oh shit, I can't, AHHHH, Clarke," she panted as another wave of pleasure shook her body. "Clarke, please baby, no more," Lexa pleaded, but the blonde kept her even pace and her other hand came up to play with Lexa's nipple. Lexa was violently twisting about the bed. Clarke didn't even bother to hold her down. The brunette's body writhed in pleasure as Clarke's fingers found her g-spot and she squirted all over the blonde's expecting face. Her orgasm rode out until it subsided into delicious aftershocks, thighs trembling and heartbeat erratic.   
Clarke crawled up the bed and reached into the drawer of the bedside table to grab tissues and wipes to clean her face while Lexa's body composed itself beside her. Clarke's sex was dripping from Lexa's presence, as it always was.  
Lexa's eyes met hers instinctively, and the brunette growled as she threw Clarke's body against the bed. Lexa had Clarke's wrists pinned above her head and the blonde was eerily still below Lexa as they stared each other down, eyes primal with lust.  
"You think you can get away with fucking me like that Clarke?" Lexa asked.  
Clarke said nothing, gaze challenging Lexa's narrowing eyes.  
"Answer met slut," Lexa demanded, nose barely touching Clarke's.   
"What are you going to do about it Lexa?" Clarke responded smugly.  
"First I'm going to tie you up, bitch, and you're going to like it," Lexa growled.  
"And then what?" Clarke husked.  
"Then I'm going to tease you until you practically cum without me even touching you. And when you least expect it, I'm going to fuck you senseless Clarke, do you think you can handle that?"  
"Do your worst," the blonde spat.   
Lexa snarled in warning as she descended the bed and found her discarded tie on the floor. She wrapped the silk tight around Clarke's wrists above her head and tied it to the bed frame. Clarke tugged on her wrist to signal to Lexa that she couldn't get out on her own. Lexa smirked in response and fondly rubbed her thumb across Clarke's cheek in three fluid strokes. The blonde waited patiently as Lexa's eyes raked down her naked body as if they were seeing each other for the first time.   
Lexa sat on her knees at the blonde's feet and playfully raked her fingernails diagonally across the tops of Clarke's feet from her ATF's to her big toes. The blonde gritted her teeth but otherwise made not further movement or sound. Lexa kept raking her nails across the skin until it was red and scratched to her liking. She held Clarke's left foot in her palm and dragged her tongue flat up against the bottom of it. Clarke gasped and used her willpower not to yank her foot away or accidently kick Lexa in her already bruised face. Lexa's eyes watched Clarke's reaction fiercely. Her teeth slid against the arch of Clarke's foot until she began to suck Clarke's toes like it was a cock getting head. Clarke moaned at the surprising throb in her center as Lexa's tongue swirled around the pads of her toes. Thumbs massaged the balls of her feet as Lexa scraped her teeth along the tops of Clarke's feet.   
"Fuck, Lexa," Clarke moaned as her other foot was given the same attention. Lexa smirked as the liquid pooled in between Clarke's leg and began to spill out onto the sheets and the woman's inner thigh.   
"Not yet, Clarke, but soon you little slut. You can't go ten minutes without me fucking you, can you bitch?" Lexa cooed as if she was talking to a child.   
"I can last," Clarke shot back.  
Lexa chuckled, "We'll see about that," she replied casually, turning her attention to Clarke's ankles. Clarke gritted her teeth to hold back a snarky response.   
The pads of Lexa's thumbs traced the outline of the end of Clarke's fibula bone. She placed a tender kiss on the scar on Clarke's right ankle bone where she got cleated in a high school soccer match and had to get four stitches. Her lips dragged up the side of Clarke's leg, alternating between dragging her bottom lip against the flesh and leaving small hickeys on the blonde's calf. She gave the same treatment to the inside of Clarke's lower leg. Clarke had begun to get antsy again. She just needed to get fucked, and hard. Lexa thoroughly enjoyed teasing Clarke and letting her lips touch every inch of skin available on Clarke's body. Her fingers roamed up and down lightly against the back of Clarke's knees as she kissed up the patella tendon and swirled her tongue around a pale knee cap. Clarke began to fidget beneath her touch but Lexa's strong hands held her firmly in place.  
"Please Lexa, I learned my lesson. Just fuck me already!" Clarke growled.  
Lexa clicked her tongue at the bound blonde beneath her. "Not yet, Clarke. I promised you agonizing torture, baby, I'm only half way there."   
Clarke groaned knowing she could do nothing about it. Lexa's tongue sucked at her inner thighs, leaving small bruises as Clarke tried to buck her hips into Lexa's mouth but was held back by the brunette's unwavering grip.   
A loud moan escaped her lips as Lexa licked slowly up Clarke's slit and over the hood of her clit.   
"Fucking finally," Clarke moaned.  
Lexa's tongue didn't stop to lap at her sex however, her tongue continued to travel painfully slow up Clarke's twitch stomach, through the valley between her breasts, and up her neck to the nip of her clenched jaw line. The blonde's hands were tugging frustrated at the red silk tie that kept her bound. Lexa ignored the blonde's impatience and worked her tongue behind Clarke's earlobe where she had a tattoo of a rose with bloody thorns dripping from the flower.   
The blonde bit her lip painfully hard as Lexa's teeth scraped and tugged her earlobe as the brunette hovered over her. Lexa made sure to leave a large hickey on Clarke's pulse point as the blonde whimpered and arched her neck into Lexa's unforgiving mouth. She licked the hickey tenderly and riled a moan out of the overworked blonde beneath her.   
She kissed the hollow of Clarke's neck, nipped at the pertruding collarbones behind pale skin, she dragged her tongue across Clarke's shoulder than dipped to nudge the upper part of Clarke's tricep with her nose. She inhaled the scent of Clarke and sweat as her nose skimmed over the little blonde hairs on Clarke's armpit.   
Lexa's hot breath was driving Clarke fucking mad. She breathed in deeply through her nose to try to ease her anxiety, but it only made her angrier. Her body was on absolute fucking fire and the smug brunette knew she was pushing all her limits near close to over the line. Still, she pressed on. She kissed a trail down the outside of Clarke's breast, down her side, and stopped at her hipbone. She moved over to the other side of Clarke's body and did the same thing, stopping at the beautiful calligraphy in the middle of Clarke's abdomen.  
Her finger traced over each script letter as she read out Clarke's tattoo like it was the first time she had ever done so.  
"In peace may you leave this shore,  
In love may you find the next.  
Safe passage on your travels,  
Until our final journey to the ground.  
May we meet again."  
8.21.11  
"What would your dad say if he saw you getting fucked like this under my mercy, Clarke?" Lexa antagonized.   
The blonde gritted her teeth. "I wouldn't know Lexa, because you're not actually fucking me!!" she seethed.  
Lexa chuckled. "How many times have I told you that mockery is not the product of a strong mind, you little whore?"  
"Too many," Clarke gritted.  
"Shame," Lexa chastised, "You could really learn how to use that pretty little head of yours wisely if you actually listened to me once in a while, Clarke," Lexa smirked.  
The brunette picked up where she left off, kissing down Clarke's side and stopping at the other hipbone. She dragged her tongue up to Clarke's belly button and swirled around it five times. The blonde's stomach muscles rippled beneath the sensation. Finally Lexa's hands made their way up to Clarke's breasts, and the blonde moaned loudly in anticipation.   
The tan hands molded around the mounds of flesh fittingly and began to squeeze and rub in circles alternatively, purposely slitting her fingers when they passed supple pink nipples.   
Clarke was bucking her hips subconsciously but Lexa's leg was not close enough to touch. She leaned down and took an erect bud between her teeth, tugging it roughly as the other bud was pinched and pulled between her fingers.   
"Agh, unf," Clarke groaned, body jutting up into Lexa's touch. Lexa left hickey's on the tops and underside of Clarke's breasts, making it look like the girl had been ravaged by an animal. Lexa smiled at her handiwork as she sat back on the girl's thigh and raked her fingers up her sides again in feather light touches.   
Clarke's skin was sizzling beneath Lexa. She snarled and glared at the smug green eyes staring back at her. Clarke wanted to scream at the top of her lungs when Lexa climbed off her and disappeared into the walk in closet. She returned to her position of straddling Clarke's thigh and wrapped the strap around the smaller woman tightly. Clarke's eyes bulged out of her head as Lexa lowered herself onto the clear bulb glass dildo all the way to the hilt. Lexa's eyes never left Clarke's as she faced the powerless blonde and the dildo disappeared into her cunt. She moaned as it hit her as far as it would go, situated firmly so that the blonde's thigh was trapped between her own legs. Lexa's hands gripped Clarke's hips as she raised herself up so that just the tip was inside her, and lowered herself back down a little faster each time until she was riding the dildo at an even, comfortable pace. Clarke wished to free her hands of the ties so that she could grab Lexa's hips and slam the girl down onto the glass cock. The brunette's whimpers and moans filled Clarke's ears as she agonizingly watched Lexa fuck the dildo against her thigh.   
Clarke jutted out her thigh to enter a particularly rough, unexpected thrust into Lexa's rhythm.   
The brunette gasped loudly but not as loud as the smack that echoed through the room when Lexa's hand met Clarke's cheek. She leaned down and gripped the girl's throat with one hand as she continued to ride the cock.  
"Do that again Clarke, and I will leave you here just like this. Tied up with no one to help you or hear you scream for miles. Is that understood?" Lexa growled.  
The blonde nodded her head and the tan hand wrapped around her neck slid back down her stomach to rest on her hip. Lexa let her thighs fall flat against the blonde's as she gyrated her hips in a circular motion around the base of the cock. Her left hand came up to rub small circles on hood of her clit, she felt the stirring in the pit of her stomach and she knew she was close. Her forefinger added just the slightest bit of pressure to her clit and she was clenching around the cock above Clarke, her wetness spilling out onto the pale thigh below her.   
Her green eyes never left Clarke's lust filled blue eyes as she rose off the cock, unhooked it from the strap, and put it to Clarke's lips. The blonde's mouth opened eagerly and she moaned when her tongue was met with the taste of Lexa's womanhood. Lexa pushed the cock teasingly in and out of Clarke's mouth, enjoying the way the blonde's lips wrapped around it or the gag sound she made when she pushed the tip deep down Clarke's throat.  
She pulled the cock out with a wet pop and set it to the side as she sat back on her knees and her hands forcefully shoved Clarke's legs up so that her knees were at the side of her head and Clarke's anus was sticking out for her.   
Clarke gasped as Lexa's tongue flicked out against the pink bundle of nerves. She relaxed into the touch, knowing her anus would close up if she didn't. Something about Lexa just felt safe. Clarke trusted the woman with her body, mind, and pleasure.   
Lexa pushed her tongue through the nerves of the anus, earning a sharp intake of breath from the blonde at her mercy. Her tongue pulled back out to continue swirling around the opening. She hacked a load of spit onto Clarke's anus and smeared it around with her finger before pushing the finger slowly into Clarke's opening, earning a throaty moan from the pent up woman.   
Once Lexa felt confident that Clarke's ass was prepped, she removed her fingers and spit on the head of the dildo, swiped it down the cock with her hand, and positioned it at Clarke's entrance.   
The blonde nodded reassuringly at Lexa, who watched in awe as Clarke's anus wrapped snugly around the glass cock. Clarke didn't last very long, she was spasming around the object before Lexa could even stop her.   
"Shit, I'm coming, oh god Lexa, fuck," she shuddered.   
"That's it Clarke, let go baby," Lexa encouraged.   
Clarke grunted as Lexa removed the dildo from her ass. She laid patiently as Lexa removed the tie from her wrists. Hot tears slipped down the blonde's face as Lexa undid the restraints.  
"What do you need Clarke?" Lexa whispered.  
"Make love to me?" Clarke croaked.  
The brunette nodded. She positioned herself next to Clarke so that they were facing each other. She kissed away Clarke's tears even though they kept falling. Their lips met so tenderly you would swear the two thought they were going to shatter each other. It was the opposite actually. They needed each other to heal. Lexa wrapped her left arm underneath Clarke's waist and pulled the girl flush against her body. Her right hand slid between their flesh. Clarke buried her face into Lexa's neck, and let her tears fall freely onto Lexa's warm skin. Her hands gripped the dip in Lexa's back, holding her like she was balloon that was going to float away if she didn't.   
Lexa's fingers circled around Clarke's clit gently. The blonde whimpered into Lexa's shoulder. They kissed until they couldn't breathe, then they kissed because they gave each other breath.   
Clarke sunk her teeth into Lexa's shoulder as her orgasm slowly built and she came with a flood of tears.   
Lexa continued to hold her as her body shook with sobs. She stroked Clarke's hair like a child, letting the girl fall apart and piece herself back together in the strength of Lexa's arms. Lexa let her own tears fall, hitting the pillow or absorbing into Clarke's blonde hair.   
Clarke settled when she was all out of tears. Her lips ghosted over Lexa's skin to let her know she was ready to talk.   
"How many times this week Clarke?" Lexa asked barely above a whisper.  
"Five" Clarke replied emotionlessly.  
"Five? Clarke that's the whole week," Lexa pointed out.  
Clarke nodded solemnly into her shoulder. "Yeah," she whispered. "Monday he had her thong in his pant pocket. Tuesday he left the house with a vague excuse and a boner. Wednesday he got home late and wouldn't eat the dinner I made. Thursday he came home in the spare shirt he keeps in his car, wrinkled and all. Friday he smelled like Chanel Number Six. I didn't even want to ask because I didn't want to end up. . ."  
"Like me," Lexa spoke bitterly as Clarke trailed off.  
"Lexa I --"  
"Don't. Clarke. I get it. I know," Lexa gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight.  
"What happened this time?" Clarke prodded.  
"I let the kids stay up to watch a movie on Disney Channel. She came home in a mood. Yelled at the kids to go to bed. I helped them get ready and tried to reassure them that everything was okay, that mommy just had a bad day at work and that it wasn't their fault. They were so scared Clarke. I can't keep doing this. Not to me, not to them. She took me down the basement and beat me with her hands," Lexa spoke above Clarke's head.   
Clarke's fingertips ghosted absentmindedly up Lexa's back. They were both in relationships they needed to get out of. That's why when Lexa fell asleep, Clarke booked four plane tickets for them and Lexa's two kids. They needed a fresh start. They needed to be able to live the lives they deserved. They deserved to be happy. They deserved to know what it was like to be loved unconditionally. They deserved to heal. They deserved to not be cheated on every night, or abused on a weekly basis. They deserved to have each other, and a stable home to return to.   
Clarke set the phone back on the bedside table and tidied up the room before crawling up under the covers and curling into Lexa, who shifted in her sleep and immediately pulled Clarke closer to her.   
Clarke placed a long kiss on Lexa's forehead, "We're going to be okay, Alexandria, I promise," she whispered, falling into a deep, cleansing sleep with the woman she loved.


	7. Stripped to the Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am SO SORRY for the lack of update this past week. I went home for Spring Break and got stuck babysitting all week.  
> 1\. Thank you for being patient with me. Apparently, ya'll are some kinky little shits (it's okay, me too), which is why I'm working on a full BDSM fic based loosely off the chapter in this fic. Should have the first chapter or so up by the end of the week, so check my dash for that. If it's not up by Friday, drop a comment with a friendly reminder because I tend to forget easily.  
> 2\. Songs used in the order they appear:  
> "Me & You" by Cassie  
> "Work From Home" by Fifth Harmony  
> "Earned It" by The Weeknd  
> "Bated Breath" by Tinashe  
> 3\. Brief mentions of rape. No graphic details just beware. A little bit of hard with a little bit of tender.  
> 4\. Let me know if you like the story lines or if I should just stick to straight up smut. Your opinions mean a lot to me. Thank you again for putting up with me and letting me write for you guys :)

Clarke jumped from her position on her bed when Octavia and Raven slammed her door open and came barging in.

"Get up Clarke, we're going out!" Raven eyed her pajamas with disgust as Octavia began rooting through her closet.

"Guys, I just want to have a quiet night in for my birthday," Clarke protested.

"Uh uh, Clarke it's your 21st birthday, we have to go out," Octavia pointed on, voice muffled by Clarke's clothes.

Clarke blew her bangs out of her face and frowned, "Bitches, we've been drinking since we were fifteen. Just because it's legal now doesn't mean I have to go out and get plastered."

"It's a rite of passage, Clarke, you're going. No excuses," Raven pinched her cheek.

Clarke rolled her eyes but exited her Netflix movie anyway. Raven and Octavia were already ready to go clubbing so there was no way they were going to let the blonde stay home and do nothing with her night.

"Here, put these on, we're going to pre-game in the kitchen," Octavia handed her a simple skin tight black v-neck dress that cut off at the top of her thighs. She changed into a sexy light blue lace push up bra, a black lace thong, and matching light blue 'fuck me' pumps.

 

"We need to get Clarke laid tonight," Octavia stated as she poured two gin and tonics for her and Raven, who was sitting on the stool at their counter listening half-assed.

"Clarke can get laid on her own, O, I just don't think she's ready yet," Raven stated.

"Dude it's been five months, Clarke just needs hella good rebound sex and she'll be right back in the game," she slid the drink over to Raven and gulped her own down greedily.

"O, let's just be grateful she's going out with us right now, don't push her into something she's not ready for," Raven gave her a pointed look as she took a sip from the red solo cup.

"Fine, fine, kill joy, but we're going to a strip club after drinks," Raven cheered to that and they both chugged the rest of their alcohol.

 

Clarke had just finished putting the final touches of her make-up on. She fluffed her hair one last time, winked at herself in the mirror, and strutted out of her bedroom to find Raven and Octavia on their second cup of gin and tonic. Octavia pushed a cup over to Clarke who took it without question and sat next to Raven. She winced slightly as the alcohol burned down her throat. It had been a while since Clarke the Party Animal had a good night out, not since her ex-girlfriend Costia had broke her heart five months ago because she said Clarke wasn't seriously invested in the relationship. She bristled at the thought. She was very invested in the relationship, but that didn't mean she wanted a stick up her ass all the time, she needed to be able to spend time with her bitches and get totally smashed sometimes.

Raven and Octavia shared a look, which Clarke caught,

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, Clarke, just finish your drink so we can get going. It's already 11:30, I want to get there before midnight," Octavia brushed it off.

Clarke downed the rest of her drink and gave a pointed smirk at Octavia,

"Well then let's go bitches," she hopped down from her seat, grabbed her clutch, and threw the cup out on her way to the door, not even bothering to look back as her friends smirked and high fived,

"Old Clarke is back!" Raven grinned, "Mission get Clarke laid is a go," she whispered once Clarke was out of ear shot.

 

"Nice ass," Octavia grinned at the bartender clad only in gold glitter skin tight low cut board shorts.

Lincoln grinned as he turned around and pushed himself up on his arms as he leaned over the bar to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"You look beautiful and sexy baby," he grinned.

"Right back at ya, six pack," Octavia bit her lip as her eyes raked over her boyfriend's body.

"Hey Clarke, hey Raven," he greeted.

"Hey Lincoln," they chimed in unison.

"What can I get you girls tonight?" Lincoln asked, slinging a rag over his shoulder.

"Six Vodka Redbulls, we're letting loose tonight," Raven sang.

Lincoln turned back to grab the glasses and the alcohol. He set the glasses in front of the girls and reached under the bar to grab red bulls from the fridge. "You have a ride home tonight? I get off at 3," he said, pouring the drinks.

"We'll just take a cab if we need to, we should be a little sobered when the night is done," Octavia promised.

She leaned over to kiss Lincoln one more time before the girls grabbed their drinks and made their way over to a table to scope out the hotties on the dance floor, despite the fact that Clarke was the only single one out of the trio.

"Okay, guy in the white v-neck and jeans," Raven pointed.

"Too into his hair, probably gay," Clarke retorted.

"How about girl with the purple dress and long brown hair?" Octavia pointed.

"I'm done with brunettes," Clarke mumbled angrily.

"Fine, this place has no potential suitors for the almighty princess, let's go somewhere else," Raven hinted, noticing their empty glasses.

"Good idea, Rae, I know just the place," Octavia grinned wickedly.

Clarke sighed, but she grabbed her purse and stood up, enjoying the buzz in her bones as she made her way through the thumping club. She was slightly tipsy but not to the point where she wasn't aware of her surroundings. Raven and Octavia were a little more clingy with each other as they stumbled out the door.

The fresh spring air sobered them up a bit as they walked in the streets, following Octavia's lead.

"Grounders?" Clarke asked, eyeing the big simple red sign. The building was brick and two stories high. She couldn't see anything through the glass door with the logo but she could hear the faint music playing from inside.

"Trust me, Clarke, you'll thank me later," Octavia winked, holding the door open for her two friends.

Clarke gasped as she took in the scene before her. Raven and Octavia flanked her sides, smirks evident on their lips. The club was mostly dark, red fluorescent lights bulbed the ceiling. Tables were round with low black leather couches in crescent shapes around them. They weaved in an intricate pattern so that there was room for the dancers to make their way around through them. The bar was to the left. The stage was mostly rectangular but it had a cat walk down the middle where a pole was currently set up. Two more poles flanked the opposite sides of the stage. The music was loud but not damagingly so. Security lined the two sides of the catwalk respectfully as a woman in a dark green and white corsette leaned down backwards towards the crowed, flashing the tops of her perfectly round breasts while her long tan legs hooked around the pole with practiced ease.

"Wow," Clarke openly gaped at the entrancing woman.

"Here," said Octavia, opening her clutch purse and pulling out a stack of ones, fives, tens, and a few twenty's, "Go have fun Clarke, Rae and I are just gonna watch."

Clarke grasped the cash with an appreciative smile before hesitantly making her way up the stage and taking a seat on one of the small couches that was facing the stage. She was surround by a few men drinking beers and it disgusted her the looks they were giving this woman. Clarke couldn't deny her utter attractiveness though.

The woman had on sexy black strapped heels that accentuated her long legs and defined calves. Her strong thighs held her up on the pole and her black lace boy shorts showed off her curves perfectly. The corsette amplified her slim waist and long torso. She had perky breasts and a long slender neck. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a messy fish tail braid. Her tan hands slid down her body and Clarke noted how clean her cuticles were. The woman had strong collarbones but because Clarke was studying to be a doctor, she could see the slight deformation on the left side. She could faintly make out a small scar in the lighting. The woman's cut arms had a tribal tattoo on the right, an intricate swirling pattern lined the swirling sail shaped puzzle pieces. The woman had piercing green eyes behind her mask of paint. They locked with Clarke's and the woman's mouth faltered slightly.

The woman swung off the pole and landed promptly on her heels with her back facing the crowd. She jumped her legs apart and slowly bend down, looking back and smiling seductively at Clarke whose eyes were glued to the curve of her ass and the tops of her thighs. The brunette swung back up and pivoted, flinging her hair around as she did. Her hips swayed forward to the edge of the stage where she dropped down into a crouch and her hands pulled her thighs apart from her knees. She bit her bottom lip as her hands traveled slowly over her thighs. Clarke could feel the throb in her clit and she only hoped that she wasn't leaving an ocean on the leather seat where her legs were crossed.

The woman crawled forward on her knees, pushing her chest out and popping her ass for the men whistling at her. She stopped at the edge and beckoned Clarke over with her finger.

Clarke stood up hesitantly and gulped. Green eyes kept locked on hers as she walked over to the stage, security immediately taking a step forward as she did. She stopped a few inches short of the stage and the woman smirked, eyeing Clarke's cleavage peaking out of her dress. The woman rose on her knees, rolling and thrusting her hips as her hands traveled down her stomach and over her crotch. Clarke's hands twitched as she gingerly reached out and stuck a twenty in front of the woman on the stage. The woman smiled approvingly but just as soon the song ended and her dance was over. She winked at Clarke as she picked up the twenty and made a show of sticking it in between her breasts before rolling her body upwards and swaying off stage.

"That was the Commander everyone! Hot damn!" the voice played through the speakers and the crowd erupted in whistles and applause. "Sign up on the second floor for a private dance from the fierce Commander. Now welcome to the stage, the Ice Queen!"

Clarke didn't know what compelled her to do it, but Raven and Octavia watched as the blonde ascended the spiral stair case steps and disappeared down the second floor.

She clutched her purse to her hip as she walked up to the table and the older gentleman smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'd like a private dance with the Commander please," she shifted on her feet and refused to meet his eyes.

"How many songs?" his gruff voice asked.

"Oh um just one I guess," she smiled meekly.

"Okay, that'll be $150. How are you paying?"

"Debit," she cursed herself as she pulled out her card. It wasn't like she couldn't afford the dance, her mom was a surgeon and her dad was an engineer, but more so that she had no idea why she was paying for a private dance with a stripper she had only seen for a minute.

"Okay, you're all set," the man handed her card back, "Robert will lead you to your designated room and the Commander will be with you shortly."

The big security guard nodded once at her and she followed him to the last room at the end of the hall.

"Okay, I'll be blunt. You look like a nice enough girl, but I'm obligated to read you the rules. I will be standing outside this door the entire time. You are not allowed to touch the dancer without permission. Once your dance is over, that's it. You either have to pay for another one or go back to the lounge area and hope that your dancer comes back out. Is that clear?"

Clarke nodded respectfully and entered the room as the man opened the door for her and shut it with a gentle click. She sat down nervously on the big leather couch, this time a white one, and waited as the seconds ticked by in her head. Her palms sweated nervously and she tried to rub them on her dress. Her eyes shot to the door as it slowly opened. The woman closed it behind her and walked over to the iPod dock. She was still in the same heels as before but she had on tight black Adidas pants and an oversized black zip up hoodie with Commander embroidered on the left side in red script. The woman scrolled through her playlist and thumbed the screen when she found the song she wanted.

The xylophone beat flowed through the speakers and the woman sat down in her starting position in the chair in front of Clarke, facing her with her chest buffed up above the back, legs straddling the chair and hands gripping the top.

 

_You've been waiting so long_

 

She leaned down and trailed the tips of her fingers up her leg from the top of her foot to her mid thigh with her right hand.

 

_I'm here to answer your call_

She rolled her shoulders back and popped her chest out, green eyes never leaving Clarke. The blonde sat there stiff as a brick, in a haze of the woman before her.

 

_I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all_

 

The brunette slowly unzipped her sweatshirt to reveal toned abs and a deep red lace bra.

 

_I've been so busy_

She slid the jacket down to reveal her shoulders but stopped it at her biceps, the hint of her tattoo peaking out from the sleeve.

 

_Thinking about what I wanna do with you_

Her head rolled twice around counter clockwise and a vein in her neck strained as she did so.

 

_I know them other guys,_

_they been talking about what I do_

Her long fingers trailed slowly up the edge of the seat before she dipped her shoulders to slide off the jacket, which was flung aside without a care.

 

_They heard I was good_

_They wanna see if it's true_

Clarke gulped as the dancer trailed her fingertips along the length of her arm in front of her. The hand swept over the girl's collarbone, she leaned forward again and spread her legs further apart.

 

_I know you're the one I wanna give it to_

She curled her wrist around towards Clarke and ground her hips down on the chair.

 

_I can see you want me too,_

_Now it's just me and you_

The dancer swung her leg over the front of the chair so that she was laying horizontally on it and brought her ankle up parallel to the side of her ear.

 

_It's me and you, now_

_I've been waiting (waiting)_

_Think I wanna make that move, now_

 

The woman rolled backwards onto her knees on the ground by the side of the chair. Clarke's eyes widened and her lips parted to let out a surprised breath. She jutted her upper body up, hands clutching the sides of her neck as she did so. She leaned all the way back on her heels and slowly raised back up, chest arched so that Clarke could see the top of her ribcage pertruding below the red bra.

 

_Baby tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)_

_It's me and you now_

 

She walked seductively over to Clarke and sat down straddling the blonde's hips hovering enough that their bodies weren't touching. Clarke bit back a moan that was threatening to rise in her throat. The woman smirked, as if sensing Clarke's inner turmoil.

 

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move now_

_Baby tell me how you like it_

She trailed a finger down Clarke's arm from the tip of her sleeve to the top of her hand, taking note of the way the blonde's skin pricked beneath her touch. The hair on her arm stood up but the blonde made no response to move otherwise. The dancer then gripped the back of the couch and thrust her pelvis forward three times before she stood back up in front of Clarke.

 

_I've been waiting for you to tell me you're ready_

She gripped her pants at the thighs and yanked them off, tossing them aside to reveal her long, toned legs beneath red boy shorts.

 

_I know what to do, if only you would let me_

                                                              

Her fists dug into the couch next to Clarke's knees, and she rolled her hips clockwise as her ass spun behind her.

 

_As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right_

_Here is where you wanna be_

She crawled back up to Clarke's lap and sat down on the blonde's thighs. She locked eyes with blue as she grabbed Clarke's hands and gently placed them on her hips. Clarke gulped as her hands met the warm skin of the dancer's hips.

 

_I heard them other guys_

_They been talking about what I do_

_They heard I was good_

_They wanna see if it's true_

_They know you're the one I wanna give it to_

_I can see you want me too_

_And now it's me and you_

Tan arms moved in sharp jerks as her elbows jutted out to the side. Clarke watched as her muscles flexed and the tattoo rippled with movement. The girl clucked her elbows and flexed her abs. She moved her arms in waves as she traced over her own skin. She teasingly ran her hand across her collarbone to the left, while her other hand ran across her stomach to the right. She put one hand on her chest and one hand on Clarke's chest as she pumped her breast to the beat. The brunette could feel the blonde's erratic pulse beneath her touch.

 

_Baby, I wanna love you all the way down_

She gripped the edge of the couch, pinky's touching Clarke's thighs as she slowly swayed down and jutted her ass out to Clarke as she rose up.

 

_Get you right where you like it,_

_I promise you'll like it (I swear)_

Her fingers hooked in the waistband of her shorts as she rotated her hips in front of Clarke. Clarke, who could not keep her eyes off the delicious ass of the dancer in front of her. Her pale hands twitched at her sides.

 

_Just relax and let me make that move_

_(it's our secret thing)_

_Keep it between me and you_

 

She bent down slowly again and pulled down the red boy shorts, stepping out of them to reveal a matching lace thong. Her full ass was on display for the blonde so she reached her hands back and squeezed it up.

 

_It's me and you now_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move now_

 

The brunette shook her ass side and smirked when she heard the small groan from the blonde behind her.

 

_Baby tell me how you like it_

_(Tell me if you like it)_

_It's me and you, now_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now_

_Baby tell me how you like it_

The dancer pivoted back around and jumped her legs apart. Clarke's eyes shot down to the woman's crotch and she blushed as the woman pulled the thong down teasingly then snapped it back against her skin. Her shoulder shimmied to the side as she leaned down and popped back into place. She ran her hand down her braid on her left shoulder and leaned down to kiss Clarke on the cheek as the song faded out.

The dancer grabbed her jacket and slid it back on her arms as she made her way to the door. Her hand had just grabbed the handle when Clarke jumped up,

"Wait," the blonde swiped her purse and walked over to the brunette with an eyebrow raised.

"Here," she said, holding a crisp $100 bill out to the dancer.

"You already paid for your dance," the woman pointed out in her husky voice.

"I know . . . but I wasn't supposed to touch you and I did so I guess this is my apology," the blonde refused to meet her eyes.

The brunette eyed the beautiful blonde in front of her. She clenched her jaw, knowing she shouldn't take the money but also knowing that her rent was due this month. She took the bill from the girl's hand, making sure she didn't touch the blonde as she did so.

The blonde met her eyes and gave her a smile. The dancer just nodded once before slipping out the door before Clarke could say anything else.

Clarke sighed and eyed the room one last time before she followed suit. She nodded once at the man outside the door and made her way back downstairs to find her friends being entertained by the Ice Queen. They were clearly both drunk at this point and she sighed, knowing she was going to have to haul both their asses into a cab. She debated calling Lincoln to help but he didn't get off for another hour and she needed to get her friends home before they passed out.

"Claaaarrrkkeeee" Octavia swayed, noticing her first.

The dancer took this as her cue to make her way to the next table, and Clarke approached her friends who were singing obnoxiously and slurring the lyrics. Raven was laughing in her drunk state and Clarke chuckled and shook her head at their antics.

"Okay, bitches, it's time to go home," she stated when the song ended. They turned to her and pouted but Clarke was firm in her tone and they reluctantly stumbled up, clutching each of Clarke's arms for support.

She managed to get them in a cab and home without puking. They both fell into Raven's bed fully clothed. Clarke did the best she could to remove their heels but after that they were just going to have to deal. She left water and Advil on the nightstand for when the girls woke up before she shut the door gently and her heels clicked on the hardwood floor on the way to her room. Clarke could feel the tiredness in her muscles as she removed her make-up and brushed her teeth. She sighed as she slipped into an oversized t-shirt and boxers. She expected sleep to come easily but instead she spent the night thinking a certain brunette with green eyes and war paint.

 

†

 

Clarke hummed as she made breakfast for her roommates who would no doubt wake up with massive hangovers. It was Saturday so they didn't have any classes but Clarke had a volunteer shift at the hospital mid afternoon.

"My head feels like someone dropped an anvil on it," Raven groaned, wincing at the light in the kitchen. She grunted appreciatively as Clarke slid over a cup of coffee and a water bottle.

"How was your night princess?" she asked through her headache.

"Eh, nothing out of the ordinary," Clarke tried to play if off.

Raven smirked, "Oh, so you didn't get a private dance from a beautiful stripping Commander?"

Clarke groaned. "How was it?" Raven teased.

"Sexually frustrating," the blonde grumbled flipping an egg.

Raven chuckled but then winced when it made her head pound even more.

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Probably not," Clarke shrugged, "It was fun but I'm not going to stalk the girl, she's probably just trying to make a living. But damn could she move," she sighed wistfully.

"Hmm," Raven agreed, "How much longer on the bacon?" she closed her eyes tiredly.

"A few minutes. Octavia will most likely be out when she smells it. I've gotta eat, and shower before I go to the hospital," Clarke plated the eggs and opened the oven to check on the sizzling bacon. As if on cue, Octavia stumbled out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"Not so loud," she whispered/mumbled.

Clarke chuckled softly at her friends perched on the kitchen table, Raven digging into the eggs sluggishly and Octavia with her head in her hands on the counter. She opened the cabinet to grab more Advil and pushed it over to the other brunette with some orange juice.

She texted Lincoln who offered to come babysit her hung-over friends as she showered and got ready for her shift at the hospital. She left a half hour early hoping to catch her mom on her lunch break. The booked surgeon was at her desk reviewing files and eating a sandwich as Clarke stepped in.

Her tired eyes met her daughter's as she stood up for a hug. Clarke recognized that her mother hadn't been sleeping or eating well. Her mother was stressed with the amount of patients she had coming in, so Clarke just let her eat and go over her files as she hummed in one of the seats waiting for her shift to start.

"You're extra chipper today, what's going on baby?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, mom, just happy it's Saturday?" Clarke shrugged.

"Oh my god, Clarke Elizabeth, did you meet someone?" Abby suddenly looked up from her files, excited that her daughter was finally moving on from her ex.

Clarke blushed, "Why does everyone think that? Can't I just have a nice night out with my friends?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Did you get his or her number?" Abby asked.

"No," Clarke mumbled. "It was a her, though. She's gorgeous mom. I just don't know if I'm ready for anything yet."

Abby nodded understandingly. She had seen the way Clarke had fallen apart when her ex broke up with her. Her daughter would come around when it was time.

"Don't burn yourself out mom, I'll stop by before I leave," Clarke kissed her mom's cheek and headed down the pediatric ward to see her favorite patient.

 

"Hey, Brianna, how you doing kid?" Clarke grinned.

"Miss Clarke!" the young girl jumped off the bed and ran to wrap her arms around Clarke's legs. Her brown eyes twinkled up at Clarke and she smiled wide to reveal her toothless gums.

"Lost another tooth I see, huh?" Clarke asked.

"Mhhmm, and the tooth fairy left a dollar under my pillow! Mommy says my adult teeth are going to come in soon so that I can eat corn on the cob again," the four year old exclaimed.

"You're mommy's right. Why don't we sit on the bed and check your vitals okay? Then we can read another chapter of Charlotte's Web yeah?" "Okay," the little brunette agreed, jumping up on to the hospital bed and rolling her sleeve up eagerly. Clarke chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm and grabbed her blood pressure cuff.

The child talked a mile a minute so it was hard for Clarke to get an accurate pulse reading but she was just glad the child was getting stronger. This was her third heart transplant after the first two had failed and the girl had seemed to be adjusting quite well to this one.

The child curled up into Clarke's side as she read from the book. Clarke was a natural with children, and she wanted some one day, but for now she was content with the sporadic interactions. She wasn't going to specialize in pediatrics in med school, but the experience was good and Brianna in particular usually made her Saturdays worthwhile.

 

Clarke was glad to see that the three bottomless pits at her apartment had actually left her some take out. Lincoln and Octavia were curled up on the couch watching a movie and Raven was at the school lab working on some project for class. She grabbed the Chinese boxes and made her way into her room. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the dancer at Grounders. Clarke groaned, knowing she would not be able to get the beautiful brunette out of her mind. She tossed out the empty food containers and rummaged through her closet for something decent to wear. She settled on dark skinny jeans and a sleeveless white button up, with white chucks. Octavia and Lincoln didn't even notice as she slipped out the front door and down to the parking garage.

 

The club was more crowded than it was the night before. Clarke didn't see the woman she was hoping for, so she ordered a soda from the bar and took a seat in the back corner of the club. It was only ten P.M. so she pulled out her phone and made herself busy with a game. An hour passed and she effectively drained her phone down to fifty percent. She sighed and clicked the lock button. Clarke finished the last sip of her soda and was just about to leave when "Looks Like Sex" by Mike Posner came through the speakers and five strippers strutted out in similar black outfits. She found her mystery brunette on the far left in a black button up and trousers. She wore a black police style cap tilted slightly to the right. Clarke sat back down in her seat and watched from afar as the dancers lined up shoulder to shoulder. They rotated to the right, leaning their bodies without moving their feet. They swayed to the side in perfect sync, looking like as slithering snake or a roller coaster. Their shoulders popped up, hands on the waistband of their pants. Clarke watched mesmerized as her tan brunette fluidly danced through the motions, face stoic. The dancers ran their left hand up their right arm and across their collarbone. Their fingers popped the first button of their shirts, letting the collar flick dramatically. Hands smoothed down the front of their shirts. The middle dancer strutted forward and her two side flanks followed suit so that they were in a v-formation facing the audience. Clarke kept her eyes trained on the brunette in the left corner though. They fell into a squat position, legs spread. The left side snapped their heads to the left and ran their fingertips over the brim of the hat while the right side did the same on the opposite side. The mid dancer smirked as her hand rimmed her hat. They popped their bodies up slightly as if riding a cock. Clarke watched in awe as the dancers slid their right leg behind their left and fell into a push up position. They squeezed their breasts up by their triceps as they dipped their midsections, practically humping the ground. They rolled over gracefully, hats dropping beneath them as they landed in a crab position. Clarke moaned as the women thrust their hips up in the bridge stance. They lowered their heads and shoulder blades to the ground, hands cupping their breasts outside their shirts as they arched their ribcages into the touch. Their hand fell to the sides as they laid flat on their backs, legs twisting in the air, splitting apart, and crossing over one another. Some buttons flew off their shirts as they pulled ripped them apart from their mid sections. The royal blue strapless lace push up bralettes left little to the imagination. Clarke could feel the wetness pooling in her jeans as she watched the women, specifically the Commander, run her hand down her face and over her bottom lip. Clarke bit her own lip subconsciously, imagining how it would feel to pull the Commander's lip between her teeth. The women rolled back onto their stomachs and sat up on their knees, unbuttoning their pants and trailing the zipper down teasingly. Their hands clutched the back of their heads as they thrust their hips forward, pants shimmying down to reveal the tops of a black lace garter. They rose to their feet, letting the pants fall down mid thigh. Royal blue high cut thongs covered their centers. They stepped out of their pants and kicked them to the side, twisting their bodies as they did so to face the audience sideways. Hands came to rest on their knees as they twerked to the beat. Clarke's eyes followed the Commander's ass as it bounced up and down in the corner of the stage. The two dancers in the middle of the v formation spun around to meet the back dancers as they hooked an arm around each other's waists and circled each other seductively. The middle dancer had a hand on her stomach and a hand on her chest as she popped her body contrastingly. The four dancers to the sides of her faced each other and rolled their bodies flush against one another. They prowled towards the middle dancer and two squatted down to rub their hands down her legs and the top two ran a hand across her bra and a hand across her stomach. Clarke felt a pang of jealousy as the Commander's fingertips raked across the middle dancer's bra. She had no right to be jealous of course, but she couldn't help but wish that she was the one being touched by the brunette. The dancers spun out one by one to form a line again. With their right arm slung across each other's shoulders and their left hand gripping each other's waists, they side stepped and swayed their torsos alternating to the front of the stage. The Commander bumped her hip to the girl next to her and it went down the line like Newton's Cradle. The women ended the song with their heads down cast sideways, one hand behind their head and the other slung across their midsection. Clarke clapped dumbfounded as the crowd cheered and the dancers filed off stage following the Commander, occasionally blowing kisses and winking to the crowd. Again, Clarke found herself climbing the spiral staircase and greeting the white haired man whose raised eyebrows were ignored by the blonde. She also ignored the small smirk of the bald man next to him.

"Two songs," she said, already handing over her debit card. He swiped the card on his machine and waited as the $250 transaction was approved. It felt like forever to Clarke. Her skin was itching to be in the same room as the Commander. The man handed her card back with a smile and Clarke slid it in her back pocket with her phone as she walked behind Robert to the door at the end of the hall.

"Riot act, blondie," he grunted.

"No touching, got it," Clarke smirked confidently and sashayed into the room to slouch patiently on the white leather couch, arms resting nonchalantly over the edge of the seat.

As expected, the Commander came in and didn't even look at Clarke as she walked over to her playlist. She picked a song and gasped when she turned around and met Clarke's eyes. Clarke smirked and raised an eyebrow at the shocked Commander. The brunette quickly shook her head, shaking out the de-ja-vu and taking her starting position, sitting cross legged on the ground. She donned an oversized white t-shirt and nothing else, not even shoes. Her war paint had been freshly applied and her hair was pulled back in intricate braids. Her left hand rested lazily across her knee and her right hand snapped through the first line.

 

_I ain't worried bout nothin'_

_I ain't worried bout nada_

 

She slashed right hand past her left thigh and clutched the hand into her left. She swung her arms clockwise around her head twice and arched her breasts out as she did so.

 

_I'm sittin pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta_

_Put in them hours, I'ma make it harder_

_I'm sending pic after pic, I'mma get you fired_

Her eyes stared through the wall to her right as she drummed her fingers over her right knee. Her head jerked back and her arms came up to flex her biceps, her elbows met in front of her face and she snapped them back to the side of her head. She smiled devilishly as she held her hand out on front of her face and pretended to take selfies in different poses: duck face, fluffing her hair, and hand covering her mouth in a dramatic gasp.

 

_I know you're always on the night shift_

She pushed herself up by her hands and the outsides of her crossed ankles, jumping apart and snapping her fingers as her feet hit the ground.

 

_But I can't stand these nights alone_

She crossed her arms across her hips and dipped side to side.

 

_I don't need no explanation_

Her left arm stretched out and her right arm bent at the elbow to rest above her chest in a fist as she dipped her head to the side and traced the floor with her right toe as her leg circled out.

 

_Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

She rolled her body sideways as she eyed Clarke with lust filled green eyes.

 

_You don't gotta go to work (work work work work work work)_

_But you gotta put in work (work work work work work work)_

 

She dropped her body facing sideways and bounced on the balls of her feet seven times, then raised up to spin around with her legs crossed over, biting her lip and raising the shirt teasingly to reveal the tips of her thighs to Clarke as she rotated her hips. The blonde's blue eyes flicked from the Commander's eyes down to her crotch then up to her lips, covered in an appetizing red gloss.

 

_Let my body do the work (work work work work work work)_

The dancer punched her right arm across her body sharply into the open palm of her left hand held out diagonally across her body parallel to her belly button.

 

_We can work from home (oh oh, oh oh)_

_We can work from home (oh oh, oh oh)_

 

She dropped back down to her hands and knees and swung her hair around, then she slid her knee up to her chest twice and trailed her index finger slowly up her shin to her pertruding patella.

 

_Let's put it in to motion_

 

She pushed up off the bent leg and took a step towards Clarke, eyes holding the gaze of the dark blue orbs in front of her. Clarke had her hands trapped between her squeezing thighs.

 

_I'mma give you a promotion_

The Commander pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop to her left side.

 

_I'll make it feel like a vacay_

_Turn this bed into an ocean_

She rested her forearm on her head and tilted her head back, right leg sliding forward as she propped herself up on the ball of her foot. She locked eyes with Clarke as she swirled her hand over her cheetah print waist high cheeky panties as if rubbing her clit. The blonde moaned as the dancer touched herself in front of her, hands twitching against her thighs, wishing she was the one with hands on the perfect body.

 

_I don't need nobody,_

_I just need your body._

_Nothin but sheets inbetween us,_

_Ain't no gettin off early._

 

She tilted her head down to the right and trailed her fingertips up her thigh. Her hands pressed forward in front of her like a mime trapped in a box. The Commander's hand tugged at the strap of her sports bra, giving Clarke flashes of her collarbone and the scar there. The blonde reached her hand out to touch it but remembered the rules and her arm hang limply in the air. She dropped it back into her lap and frowned at herself. The dancer nodded once at her, a stoic thank you to Clarke's unknown apology.

 

_I know you're always on the night shift_

_But I can't stand these nights alone_

_And I don't need no explanation_

_Cause baby, you're the boss at home_

The brunette pointed her fingers above her head and traced them outwards, downwards, then back inwards in a square shape. She pivoted 180 degrees and bent down, pushing her ass out towards Clarke. She rose back up, shoulders forward and hands dragging up slowly in front of her. She snapped as her back straightened. Her hands met her forehead, elbows bent downward as she shifted on the balls of her feet. The dancer swung back around to face Clarke again and walked over to straddle her hips. Clarke watched with lust filled eyes as the Commander's knees trapped Clarke's thighs and the brunette shut her eyes tight. Clarke noticed how she gritted her teeth, jaw clenched.

 

_You ain't gotta go to work (work work work work work work)_

_But you gotta put in work (work work work work work work)_

 

"What's your name?" Clarke asked. The Commander just gritted her teeth again and pretended she didn't hear the question as she rolled her body dangerously close to Clarke's.

 

_You don't gotta do the work (work work work work work work)_

 

"What's your name?" Clarke asked again.

 

_Let my body do the work (work work work work work work)_

"The Commander," came the emotionless reply. The brunette looked past Clarke's head, angrily grinding her hips down on the blonde's thighs. Clarke whimpered at the contact but frowned at the woman's response.

 

_We can work from home (oh oh, oh oh)_

 

"I mean your real name," Clarke prodded gently.

 

_We can work from home (oh oh, oh oh)_

The woman sighed frustratingly and the grip she had on the back of the couch tightened until her knuckles turned white. She just wanted to get out of there. Unfortunately, she had to do another dance for the curious blonde. It wasn't that she hated conversation, it was the fact that the blonde was asking her personal questions and the dancer couldn't deny how attracted she was to the alluring woman who came back for her.

 

_Yeah we can work from home_

_Yeah, we can work from home yeah_

 

Clarke didn't bother to hide her disappointed frown as the woman climbed off her all too eagerly. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head as she waited for the dancer to pick the next song. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

 

Her eyes blinked open when she heard the opening notes of the song. The brunette stood on the opposite side of the room, gazing softly at Clarke. She had slipped on the strapping heels Clarke had seen her wearing the previous night.

 

**You make it look like it's magic**

She slid her leg out to the side then snapped it back up against her body.

 

**Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you**

The brunette swayed down halfway, hands trailing down her thighs.

 

**I'm never confused,**

**Hey, hey,**

**I'm so used to being used**

Her hands clutched around her heart protectively and she tilted her head towards the ceiling to keep her tears from spilling.

 

**So I love when you call unexpected**

**Cause I hate when the moment's expected**

Clarke noticed the pain in the dancer's eyes as she walked towards the couch, fingernails digging painfully into her hips. The brunette stopped halfway inbetween Clarke and the room, heels coming to a silence, the clicking against the hardwood floor being the only noise passed between the two women against the music.

 

**So I'mma care for you, you, you,**

**I'mma care for you, you, you**

The woman raised her right leg slowly and began to twirl on her the sole of her left foot, spinning elegantly like a ballerina.

 

**Cause girl you're perfect**

**You're always worth it**

**And you deserve it**

**The way you work it**

Clarke watched, mouth gaping, as the dancer licked up the underside of her own forearm to her palm, and blew against the path she created. She french kissed the skin between her thumb and her pointer finger. Teeth scraped against the flesh teasingly as blue eyes locked with green. Clarke could feel her heart rate increase beneath her ribcage.

 

**Cause girl you earned it, yeah,**

**Girl you earned it, yeah**

Her finger traced circles around her belly button and she flushed her hand out below the opening like her hand was going to trail down over her panties but instead the finger kept circling the belly button.

 

**You know our love would be tragic**

She trailed her index fingers down her cheeks to represent tears.

 

**So you don't pay it, don't pay it**

**No mind, mind, mind**

**We live with no lies**

**And you're my favorite kind of night**

 

The brunette pulled her sports bra over her head to reveal a cheetah print demi t-shirt bra that made her breasts look like Thanksgiving dinner. Clark subconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

 

**So I love when you call unexpected**

**Cause I hate when the moment's expected**

**So I'mma care for you, you, you,**

**I'mma care for you, you, you,**

Clarke watched as the woman's feet crossed the room to get to her. She leaned in as if she wanted to kiss Clarke then swiftly turned her back to the blonde. Clarke gasped when she felt the dancer's hands on her knees, and instantly the dancer had her back pressed against Clarke's front, brown hair spilling down Clarke's shoulder and tickling her chest. The brunette crossed her legs and arched her chest up so that her shoulder blades pressed more firmly into the blonde's breasts.

 

**Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)**

**You're always worth it (you're always worth it)**

**And you deserve it (and you deserve it)**

**The way you work it (the way you work it)**

**Cause girl you earned it**

**Girl you earned it, yeah**

 

She rubbed her ass teasingly slow in the blonde's lap. The hot breath coming from the blonde hit her neck and she could feel the heat pooling between her thighs from the sensation. She jolted her body up and pushed herself up using the strength in her triceps to fling her body around so that her ankles were hooked around the blonde's neck and her head was down by the woman's pristine white chucks. Clarke's eyes widened as she sat frozen in her seat, feeling the weight of the dancer's heels around her neck, eyes glued to the tan thighs crossed in front of her face. Her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head when the dancer spread her legs wide and gave Clarke an open view of her damp panty covered sex.

 

**On that lonely night (lonely night)**

**We said it wouldn't be love**

 

The brunette rolled back above the blonde's kicks so that she was on her knees in front of the woman. Her hand trailed from her neck to her chest to rest flat against her pounding heart.

 

**But we felt the rush (fell in love)**

 

Her hand slid down to cup her throbbing sex.

 

**It made us believe it was only us (only us)**

Her left hand covered her right hand on her panties, squeezing it in agony, as her face distorted in pain.

 

**Convinced we were broken inside, inside, yeah**

 

Her face looked away, eyes shut tight. The dancer jelly fished her hands from her chest as if putting up a fight against pulling out her broken heart.

 

**Cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)**

Her hands rested on the blonde's shoes as she looked her directly in the eyes and sang. Clarke's eyes widened at the beautiful voice that faintly reached her ears over the music.

 

**You're always worth it**

**And you deserve it**

**The way you work it**

**Cause girl you earned it, yeah**

**Girl you earned it, yeah**

 

The brunette pushed herself up to a standing position as the song faded out. She gave the blonde a lingering kiss on the cheek, before pulling back slightly and whispering in her ear,

"Lexa."

She spun on her heel and didn't even bother to pick up any clothing as she slipped out the door, leaving the blonde dumbfounded on the couch. Clarke's cheek burned from where the dancer's, Lexa's, cheek had just been. Her fingertips trailed the flesh in awe. She walked back down to the main floor in a daze. She waited all night for Lexa to come back out but she never saw the girl. She sighed as she left the bar. Clarke banged her head against her steering wheel before she put the car in reverse and peeled out of the parking lot, vowing to see Lexa again the next chance she got.

 

†

 

Clarke had sped out of the parking lot after her night class on Wednesday and drove straight to Grounders, texting Octavia and Raven when she got to the parking lot to let them know she wasn't going to be home for a while. She ordered a rum and coke for a little liquid courage, downing a few more as the night went on out of restlessness. The night closed without seeing her mysterious brunette. Rob caught her on the way out,

"She works Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday," the man gruffed.

Clarke nodded with an appreciative smile. She called an Uber, not trusting herself to drive after drinking. She would make Octavia drive her to get her car tomorrow. She fell asleep screaming Lexa's name in her dreams.

 

†

 

Lexa finished her Thursday night shift and turned down drinks with the other girls. Her mind could not leave the blonde who so boldly broke her defenses almost a week ago. She wiped all her make-up off alone in the dressing room and sighed as she changed out of her lingerie and into a sports bra, sweatpants, oversized hoodie, and beat up Nike cortez. She grabbed her keys and found her third generation Honda Civic alone in the back parking lot. On the drive to the familiar dance studio she kept replaying the kiss she left on the blonde's cheek. How her lips tingled against the woman's skin, how she smelled like vanilla and honeydew and a hint of sprite. The keys jingled in her hand as she unlocked the door and made her way down the hallway of the studio in the dark. Her eyes adjusted to the small room as the lights flickered on. She set her water bottle and iPod up on the table by the door, letting a song flow through her portable speaker as stretched her limbs out, enjoying the cracking sound they made after a long night at the club. Her sweatshirt was tossed aside as the next song opened up.

 

_What if I told you, that it was all in vain_

Lexa was flat on her back, knees bent parallel to her breasts as her body lurched up in a sit up position. She fell back down and pulled herself up again, moving as if she was possessed.

 

_Would it still hurt you?_

_Would you still feel the same?_

Her arms rested on her knees as she rubbed her face into her shoulder, eyes shut in pain.

_Said it's impossible (possible)_

_So impossible_

She drew circles on the hardwood floor with her pointer finger absentmindedly by her right foot.

 

_But you're still waiting on the moment, breathless, bated_

She cradled her head in her hands as she swung her neck around in the air.

 

_I wish I could hold you, I can't take it_

Her hands crossed her midsection as she swayed her body left, then right.

 

_Tell you all my secrets, I'm too faded_

Her right hand cupped over her lips as she arched her shoulder back and her left hand rested on her chest.

 

_Praying that tomorrow, I'll be braver_

She spun around once with her hands clutched around her knees before she pushed herself up gracefully on her feet.

 

_Maybe I can tell you_

_Maybe we can do this_

_Kisses on my forehead_

_We can fall into it_

Her arms jerked out and her head snapped side to side as if she was being pulled in two opposite directions. Her fingertips trailed down her forehead and over her face. She spun on her crossed ankles with her hands pulling apart at her midsection.

 

_Love you like the rain that falls much faster_

_Living in a piece of ever after_

Fists clenched in her hands, Lexa dipped back as her right leg rose up perpendicular to the ground. She dipped the leg back so that she was pushed up on her left knee, hands and forehead resting on the cool ground.

 

_Forever after_

_Living in a piece of ever after_

_Ever after, ever after_

A tear splashed on the back of her hand. Her body twisted so that she fell back onto her rear, back facing the mirror and front facing the door, eyes still shut. Legs spread out in front of her, she reached down between her body and kicked her legs around behind her so that she was flat on her stomach.

 

_If you will have me, I'll make you happy_

She pushed herself up by her arms and pretended that she was waltzing with a lover.

 

_Need someone to whom I can belong_

Her right hand trailed up her left ring finger and up her arm to clutch her heart.

 

_Here's my confession,_

_Saving it special,_

_Hoped it would be you all along,_

_All along,_

_All along,_

_All along._

The hand spilled out from her lips as her chest lurched forward and she tripped purposely against her own feet. She fell gracefully into a set of spins.

 

_But you're still waiting on the moment, breathless, bated_

_I wish I could hold you, I can't take it,_

_Tell you all my secrets, I'm too faded_

_Praying that tomorrow I'll be braver_

_Maybe I can tell you_

_Maybe we can do this_

_Kisses on my forehead_

_We can fall into it_

_Love you like the rain that falls much faster_

_Living in a piece of forever after_

Her feet planted beneath her and she leaned her upper body down to the left side, then snapped it back up. She pushed her right hand out in front of her, palm open, and dipped her left foot back, head dropping down to the side and following suit as she looked away from the mirror. Forearms pushed out in front of her body, hands tilted up and clenching in fists. She split her arms out to the side and let her fingers uncurl away from her body. Her right leg slid forward as she dropped into a split, she hooked her hand around her right ankle and pulled it around to the back of her body, knee bent at as if stretching her quad. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled her ankles up to the back of her tilted head. Her legs rested in that position as she slammed her right fist down to the ground, followed by her left. Another tear leaked from her clenched eyes and hit the floor. She pushed herself up with her hands and swung her legs out from behind her, pulling her knees into her chest as her body shook with sobs through the end of the song. She ignored "BTSK" by Ms Mr, tears staining her gray sweatpants. Her heart beat erratically in her chest, so fast and so prominent that she thought it was going to break the skin of her chest and go bouncing away. She couldn't catch her breath, the cries overtook her muscles, and her lungs gasped for air. Wet oceans pooled down her cheeks, falling onto her sweaty shoulder blades and lingering on her pulse point when they slid down her neck. Lexa couldn't look herself in the mirror when the song ended. She angrily wiped her tears away and walked shakily over to the IPod to turn it off. The tears were still blinking out of her stinging eyes. She gulped down half the water greedily and stretched in silence, the warm hoodie hugging her stomach muscles comfortingly. Lexa locked up and headed home for the night, snuggling tight into her blanket and dreaming of blue eyes and pale pink lips.

 

†

 

The blonde was back Friday night, sitting in a booth at the back that she had claimed as hers. She watched Lexa do a routine on stage, men throwing money at her and joking with their buddies as one of the younger ones practically creamed his pants. Lexa ate it up, albeit disgusting her, but she needed the money they were paying. She sauntered off the stage, hoping the blonde would come up for a private dance, but the clients flowed in and none of them were her mysterious blonde admirer.

Clarke resisted the urge to follow the brunette to the second floor and pay for another dance. She wanted to give the woman space. So she stayed for a little bit in her booth, watching 'The Ice Queen' and 'The Flamekeeper' do an aerial routine, but after that she had no desire to stay. She drove around for a while, knowing Lincoln was probably over with Octavia, and Clarke did not need to hear that more than once, and Raven was out with her boyfriend doing the same thing. Clarke sighed, coming to a red light and changing the radio station. It was a little after midnight when she pressed the elevator button to her floor in the apartments. She was grateful that Octavia left a light on in the kitchen and the place was quiet for her. She stripped her college hoodie and jeans for a shower, re-setting her alarm before bed so that she could sleep in a little and still make it to her shift on time.

 

She ended up being a few minutes late anyway because when she woke up, she had to take care of a problem in her pants. A problem that involved the fantasy of green eyes and skilled fingers. Clarke quickly changed into her scrubs in her mom's office and chugged the rest of her lukewarm cup of coffee. She made her rounds, deciding to see her favorite patient last instead of first in hopes that the enthusiastic child could salvage her day. Clarke strolled down the hallway, chart in hands. Her brow crinkled as she heard giggles coming from the small child's room. Her eyes perked up as she heard a voice reading Charlotte's Web in silly voices. She knocked on the open door to make her presence known. The little brunette jumped off the bed and ran over to jump into Clarke's arms. Clarke easily scooped the girl up and blew raspberries into her neck, causing the girl to erupt in a fit of giggles. When she finally put Brianna down, she noticed the woman on the bed looking at her. The gaze penetrated Clarke's face, the woman's lips were drawn in a firm line, and her fingers clutched the book in her lap a little harder than necessary. Clarke almost didn't recognize the woman in jeans and an open plaid shirt, curly brown hair down and swept to the side casually, but she knew those eyes. The younger brunette was pulling Clarke to the bed,

"Miss Clarke, this is my mommy. Mommy this Miss Clarke, she's the one who reads to me and sometimes brings me toys from the gift shop. Mommy stop scowling," the little girl scolded.

The older brunette cleared her throat uncomfortably but tilted her chin slightly, refusing to show any emotion.

"Miss Clarke, may I talk to you outside?" she asked calmly. The blonde nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Bri, baby, why don't you put on a show, I need to talk to Miss Clarke for a few minutes, okay?"

The little brunette grinned happily, jumping up onto the bed and putting on SpongeBob. Lexa shut the door quietly behind her and folded her arms across her chest as she faced her mysterious blonde admirer.

"Well, Clarke, I can finally put a name to the face. I guess it's only fair since you know mine," Lexa stated. Clarke met her green eyes and saw nothing but amusement despite the woman's lack of revealing tone. Her shoulders dropped their tension and she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Tell me, Clarke, how is my daughter doing. And please be honest with me. The doctors lied to me the first two times. I can't trust them anymore," Lexa gritted her teeth.

Clarke took a hesitant step towards the woman but still remained a far enough distance away.

"She's actually responding quite well to this transplant. Her blood pressure has been stabilizing over the weeks, and although her pulse is still a little jumpy, I think with the medication she's on and the support she's receiving from the staff, she should be on track to live a long, healthy life. Bri has been learning how to read faster than most of the kids in the schooling program, and she has plenty of friends on this wing. She always manages to brighten up my day when I visit," Clarke smiled.

Lexa bit her lip and nodded appreciatively, trying to find the right words to say, "Thank you, Clarke, I would be nothing without my daughter," she whispered.

Clarke walked forward until her chest was just a few inches from the brunette's. She put a comforting hand on the woman's bicep, "You're welcome, Lexa."

In return the woman gave her a small smile. Clarke's own got even bigger, she wanted Lexa to smile more often. It turned into a frown however when Lexa sighed and took a step back out of her grasp.

"Clarke," she loved the way her name sounded coming from the brunette's lips, "I don't think it's very professional for you to be seeing me at my work, anymore," Lexa refused to meet her eyes.

"Oh," Clarke frowned, "You're right," she nodded sadly. "Can I see you out of work?"

Green eyes shot back up to meet hers, eyebrow raised in question. "Like a date?" Lexa's voice croaked on the last word.

Clarke shrugged half-heartedly, "It doesn't have to be. We can go out as friends. You intrigue me, Lexa, I just want to get to know you," Clarke replied honestly.

Lexa ran through all the disastrous possibilities in her head, and yet, she found herself agreeing, pulling her phone out of her back pocket for Clarke to put her number in. The blonde's tongue poked out through her lips as she typed her number into the phone, Lexa found it adorable.

"Is Monday night good for you?" Clarke asked, handing the phone back. She tried not to react as the brunette's fingertips skimmed over hers and she felt the butterflies swarm in her stomach.

"Yeah, Monday is good," Lexa smiled again.

"Okay," Clarke nodded.

"Okay," Lexa nodded. She blushed when she realized she was in a staring contest with Clarke's enchanting eyes. "We should get back to Bri before she gets bored with the TV," Lexa cleared her throat.

Clarke smiled when Lexa held the door open for her and Clarke caught a whiff of her perfume. They stole shy glances at each other as Clarke took vitals of the young girl and scribbled things down on her chart. Brianna gave her a tight hug before she left. Clarke and Lexa awkwardly waved at each other as Lexa braided her daughter's hair. The nurse sighed happily as she left a note on her mother's desk and drove home with the radio blaring "I'm in Love with a Stripper."

 

†

 

She texted Lexa Monday afternoon to get her address. She wouldn't give the impatient woman any other clues as to where they were going other than, "Ill pick u up @ 7. Dress casual." Lexa huffed, she hated surprises, but that couldn't stop the excitement from pricking in her belly in anticipation to see Clarke. She settled on ripped skinny jeans, her favorite open flap boots, a red tank top, and her leather jacket. Her hair fell down in loose curls, parted down the middle. Lexa applied light make-up and lip-gloss and waited patiently for Clarke to show. It was 7:08 and Lexa was beginning to hate herself for trusting the blonde when her doorbell rang. She checked through the peephole to see Clarke panting and holding flowers in her hand.

"You're late," she stated as she opened the door.

"I know," Clarke breathed, "But I had to stop and get flowers and there was an accident on the way over here and I couldn't text you because there were cops everywhere and. . . I'm sorry. I'm here now?" she managed between breaths.

"You're here now," Lexa reassured. She stepped aside to let Clarke in and tried not to feel ashamed as Clarke looked around her small apartment. It wasn't much, and she was definitely going to need more than a one bedroom when Brianna gets released from the hospital. But she tried to keep the place nice enough in the years she had lived there between two jobs and taking online classes. "These are for you," Clarke grinned, holding out the flowers to Lexa. She accepted them happily, she secretly loved flowers and appreciated that Clarke went through all that trouble to get them for her.

"Thank you, Clarke, I will put them in some water and we can get going to the place that you still will not tell me about," she teased.

Clarke chuckled, "You'll just have to wait and see." The brunette rolled her eyes half-heartedly when her back was facing the blonde. Clarke took this as her chance to admire Lexa's backside in her skinny jeans and leather jacket. She was dressed in similar attire, except Lexa's jeans were light and her jeans were dark, and she wore a cream sweater with a white tank top instead of a leather jacket. Lexa smirked when she saw the blonde's eyes quickly flick up when she turned around but she didn't say anything.

Lexa politely talked about her day as she and Clarke walked to the car, arms in front of her so that she didn't accidently brush against Clarke's. The blonde opened the door for her and she was rewarded with that shy smile Lexa liked to give her.

Lexa couldn't for the life of her figure out where Clarke was taking her and the smug blonde just smiled cheekily in response. She huffed dramatically and gave up to play a quick round of twenty questions.

"Okay, last one, make it good," the brunette prompted.

"What made you become a dancer?" Clarke asked.

Lexa scoffed, crossing her arms under her breasts defensively, "You mean a stripper?" the disgust was evident in her voice as she practically spit on the sentence.

"No," Clarke chanced a glance at the frazzled passenger, "You're way more talented than those girls who just take their clothes off for money. You actually enjoy the dancing aspect of it, I've seen it in your eyes, Lexa. Yes, you do what you have to, to pay your bills and provide for your daughter, and I respect that. I respect _you_ , but there's more to it, isn't there?"

Lexa dropped her hands to her lap and nodded stiffly. "Yes," she twiddled with her fingers, "I always enjoyed dancing, growing up. My parents had enrolled me in ballet when I was three. According to my teacher, I just had a knack for it. So she suggested I take more advanced classes, and I did. I was introduced to all kinds of dance over the years, and I fell in love with it. In high school my teacher retired and she asked me to take over her classes. I was hesitant at first, because I had no experience with children at that time," she chuckled sadly, "But I agreed, and through a lot of mistakes I learned how to be a good teacher. My parents were always very supportive, so when I got into Julliard, they encouraged me to go and follow my dreams," 

"Julliard, holy shit Lexa that's amazing!" Clarke praised.

"Please, let me finish Clarke," her voice was strained and her eyes were shut tight as she gritted her teeth.

The blonde placed a comforting hand on her thigh, giving a small squeeze to let Lexa know that she could continue but Lexa had ripped the hand off her and set it gently on the console between the seats.

Clarke looked hurt but Lexa continued anyway, "I was raped my freshman year at Julliard. You can't touch me without warning, Clarke. I'm sorry, and it's not your fault, I should've told you earlier but it's not something I can just bring up in casual conversation," she rushed out.

"I'm so sorry, Lexa." 

"Like I said, Clarke, it's not your fault. Anyway, I finished my first year at Julliard but I couldn't go back. I found out I was pregnant, and I just couldn't be there without reliving what had happened. Bri was a healthy baby when I had her and I had originally planned on giving her up for adoption, but the minute I first held her in my arms, I knew I couldn't," Lexa wiped away a stray tear, "I just wish my parents had gotten to meet her. I went into labor a day early and my parents were driving out from Maine. They got into a fatal car accident trying to get to me. After that, dance was the only thing that kept me sane. It kept me strong for my little girl, it talked me down from the ledge so _many_ times." Lexa wiped more tears away, trying not to smudge her makeup.

Clarke nodded understandably, "I lost someone special to me in high school. His name was Finn. He jumped off a cliff trying to impress me and he drowned. I thought I would never get over the pain, but art helped me work through my grief and I realized that the most beautiful things can come from bad situations."

Clarke put the car into park at their destination and unbuckled so that she could face Lexa in her seat, "Lexa, we just talked about some things we probably weren't going to admit tonight. I'll understand if you want me to take you home," Clarke promised.

The brunette shook her head and turned to meet Clarke's eyes, "No, it's okay, I'll admit that I wasn't expecting to reveal that much about my past to you tonight but I'm glad I got it off my chest, I've only told one other person about that before. The night is still young Clarke, and so am I. Let's see what you have planned."

 

"This isn't fair, Clarke, you just told me you're an artist. My four year old has better painting skills than me," Lexa pouted.

"You're a dancer, Lexa, you're an artist, too. Painting is just like dancing with a brush in your hand. Trust me, Commander, you'll be fine." "Okay," Lexa sighed, "But never call me that again, especially not in public." "Only if you tell me why you picked it," Clarke bargained.

Lexa bit her lip, mentally cursing Clarke's stubbornness. "Fine, let's go," she huffed.

Clarke grinned as she walked up to the hostess, Lexa flanking her side, annoyance still present in her posture. The hostess led them up to the third floor and into a small room on the left side of the hallway. "Create what inspires you," the words were painted simply on the four walls of the room. The hostess propped the door open and left the two women to their own devices. Lexa looked around the room, unsure of what to do next. She spotted some printer paper and markers, Clarke watched as Lexa grabbed her instrument of choice and set down at the desk. Clarke grabbed an easel and some paint and set up next to Lexa. Lexa fell into her work and Clarke did the same with her painting, they worked in comfortable silence, Clarke trying to sneak a peek at Lexa's drawing occasionally but the brunette had her work shielded with her arm.

An hour passed before Lexa capped her marker and set it down, slouching back in her chair in defeat. She watched Clarke's face intently as the blonde got lost in her artwork. She could see what Clarke meant about art, about how beautiful things could come from bad situations. The blonde nodded approvingly at her painting and turned to see Lexa looking at her with a glint in her eyes. She blushed under the woman's gaze, ducking her head so that Lexa couldn't see but the brunette knew.

"Okay, on the count of three?" Clarke asked.

"One," Lexa said,

"Two," Clarke echoed,

"Three" Clarke flipped her easel and Lexa held up her picture for Clarke to see.

"Wow," they gasped.

Lexa's eyes darted over the painting, trying to take in every detail as she did. Clarke had painted her. She was in her Adidas pants, and black Commander sweatshirt partly unzipped to reveal her heart bursting out of her chest. Her arms were spread wide and her back was slightly arched, head tilted back so that it looked like she was pushing her heart out of her body. The painting made it looked like she was floating on air, like she was weightless. So much detail had been given to her face, her war paint, the line of her jaw . . .

"You made me look beautiful," Lexa murmured.

"You are beautiful, Lexa," Clarke told her, "Both inside and out."

Lexa opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She pressed her lips together in a stern line to keep herself from saying something stupid.

"The Great Gatsby," Clarke's eyebrows rose in recognition. Lexa nodded. She had drew the billboard of TJ Eckleberg and used a script font to write the last line of the novel.

"The all seeing eyes, because you have hypnotic blue eyes, and you see right through me Clarke, you see the good in me," Lexa whispered.

"Lexa . . ." 

"You don't have to say anything, Clarke," 

"I was right, you know," Lexa shot Clarke an incredulous look, "I knew you'd create something beautiful," Clarke explained.

"I just created what inspired me," Lexa said simply. Clarke couldn't help the warm smile that graced her lips. Lexa returned it, feeling the warmth spread in her belly as Clarke looked at her like she had just seen God for the first time.

"You want to get out of here," Lexa husked.

Her tan hands fidgeted between her thighs as Clarke drove over the speed limit back to her apartment. She could feel the need buzzing from the woman next to her, and her own desire could hardly be contained as she bit her lip so hard she was surprised it wasn't bleeding.

Clarke pulled the car into Lexa's guest spot haphazardly. She slammed the car door and met Lexa's lust filled eyes over the roof of the car. Lexa nodded twice, letting Clarke know that this was what she wanted. They left their drawings abandoned in the back seat, Clarke just remembering to click the lock button on her keys before following Lexa into her apartment building. Their shoulders touched side by side as they waited impatiently for the elevator to slowly rise from floor to floor. Clarke tentatively reached out and slid her hand behind Lexa's. The brunette took it wordlessly and interlocked her fingers with the blonde's. They walked quickly to Lexa's door, the taller woman pushing the key in the lock expertly and pushing the door open with a rough shove over her shoulder. Clarke can't deny how fucking sexy it was. Lexa grabs her by the hips and slams her up against the door. Her heavy breath hits Clarke's lips and her eyes reassure Lexa that the brunette has the control she needs.

"Just say stop and I will," Clarke promises. Lexa presses her lips against Clarke's in desperation. They mold sloppily together, Clarke's impatient tongue sweeping over Lexa's bottom lip for permission. The brunette accepts eagerly. Lexa grips Clarke's hands in her own, knuckles turning white from squeezing so tight. Clarke just grips back, draining all of Lexa's pain and accepting it in her bloodstream. The brunette pushes her body flush against Clarke, feeling too much clothing separating their bodies. Her core is bursting against her skin, like Clarke is a lifeboat and Lexa is swimming with everything she has to get to her but she's too far away. Clarke's hands throb from lack of circulation but she doesn't dare let go. She tilts her head to try to get deeper into Lexa's mouth. Lexa's teeth bite down on Clarke's upper lip and Clarke can't hold back the moan that vibrates into Lexa's lips. Her whole body is on fire. The primal animal inside of her is violently rattling its cage. She needs to let it out. The animal growls and snarls, begging to be set free. Lexa's hands untangle from hers, they come to rest on the back of Clarke's head, gripping her blonde hair passionately and effectively pulling Clarke deeper into her abyss. She can feel her nose pressed against Lexa's cheek, breathing deeply but getting suffocated by Lexa's grip on her, and not just physically. Her fingernails dig into her palms where her fists are clenched at her sides. Lexa's hands slide down to the back of Clarke's shoulders as she begins to pull the girl backwards into her apartment. They stumble together, but luckily it's a straight path back to the bedroom door. Lexa's hands reach blindly behind her, gripping the knob with one hand, the other wrapped firmly around Clarke's waist to keep her balance as they fall into the room. She guides Clarke with her until the backs of her knees hit her bed. Her hands grab Clarke's and she holds them against her waist to keep herself steady. Clarke strokes her thumb over the skin of Lexa's hip where her tank top rode up and Lexa grunts into her mouth, still refusing to break the seal of their lips.

Lexa's hands grip at the collar on Clarke's sweater. She pushes it back slowly, letting Clarke know she wants it off. The nip at her lip give her the permission she needs to slide it down Clarke's arms and let it fall behind the blonde. She trails her fingertips up and down Clarke's bare arms, nails scratching lightly at the exposed skin. Both Lexa's hands wrap around Clarke to rest on the dip of her lower back, sliding underneath the white tank top to caress the warm skin there. She spins Clarke around, the blonde's calves and thighs slamming against the bed frame and comforter. Hands tug Lexa's hips and she falls into Clarke, the jean clad legs entangling with Clarke's thigh pressed firmly against her center.

She gasps, breaking the kiss and tilting her head back, hands clutched protectively against her chest, effectively trapping her arms between their bodies. Clarke's lips immediately attach to the exposed skin, sucking greedily at the saltiness she finds there. Her hands make work of Lexa's leather jacket, tossing it to the side before grasping Lexa's hands to remove the space between their bodies. Lexa steps forward, knocking Clarke down onto the bed in a sitting position. The brunette wastes no time sitting down on Clarke's hips and recapturing the woman's lips. Clarke's hands grip the comforter behind her. She sighs contently against Lexa's lips as the woman runs her fingers through blonde hair, scraping and massaging Clarke's scalp. Lexa pulls back and stares lustfully into Clarke's eyes as her fingertips hook around the seam of her shirt, lifting it up over her head, pulling her hair to the side as she drops it carelessly behind her. She lets Clarke take her in. Swollen lips parted slightly, Clarke admires Lexa's body in the moonlight. She rakes her eyes over the vein pulsing in Lexa's neck, the dip of her collarbones, the scar on the disfigured side. She reaches a tentative hand up to the smooth skin of Lexa's chest. Lexa cradles Clarke's hand in both of hers as she guides it to rest flat on the valley of her breasts, letting Clarke feel how her heartbeat pulses uncontrollably. Clarke closes her eyes and rests her forehead against Lexa's hands on top of her own, basking in the intimate moment, in Lexa's vulnerability and her trust in Clarke. Her nose nuzzles the tan hand affectionately before her lips replace her nose. She licks and sucks at the skin in between Lexa's thumb and forefinger. The brunette's grip tightens slightly on Clarke's hand and her teeth grit in response. Clarke gets the hint, she pulls back from Lexa and guides the woman's hands to her waist. Lexa obliges, lifting Clarke's shirt over her raised arms and dropping it to the growing pile of their clothes on the floor. Her open palms rest flat against the blonde's chest on the skin above her breasts. To suppress the overwhelming emotions bubbling to the surface because of the beautiful woman before her, Lexa shuts her eyes tight and kisses Clarke tenderly, pouring her heart and conflictions into the cracks of Clarke's lips. The blonde accommodates, wrapping her hands gingerly around Lexa's wrists and caressing the skin beneath her palm. She lets Lexa's hands slide down and cup her breasts experimentally over her bra. She moans into Lexa's mouth. Needing more, her hands reach behind her back, pushing her breasts further into Lexa's hands while she unhooks her bra. Lexa slides the straps down her arms for her but stops them before the crook of her elbows. She pushes Clarke down lightly by her shoulders, then leans down to kiss the pale skin above her bra. Her fingers tangle in the hook of her own bra, fiddling with it until unclasps and no longer strains against her skin. She pulls their bras aside and lays down on top of Clarke so that their breasts press together.

"Can we stay like this for a minute?" Lexa asks. Clarke's blue eyes shimmer in the moonlight, she nods yes. Their panting breaths mingle with one another. Lexa memorizes every line on Clarke's face. The dimple in her chin, the freckle above her lip, the curve of her nose, the ridge of her forehead where her hair flows seamlessly. Her right hand comes up to caress Clarke's left cheek with her thumb and Clarke turns her head into the touch. Her hands bring up Lexa's other hand and she kisses each of her fingers appreciatively.

"You're so beautiful," Lexa whispers, choking back her tears. Clarke just kisses her again, conveying every word Lexa needs to hear without having to say them. Lexa palms Clarke's breasts in her hands again. Enjoying the weight of them fitting perfectly underneath her fingertips. Her thumbs brush over stiff buds, rolling them and pinching them between her fingers. Clarke moans and arches into her, lips increasing in pressure against Lexa's. Clarke can feel the heat pooling in her underwear. She shifts restlessly, earning a grunt from the brunette as Lexa's hips fall between Clarke's legs. She pulls back and unbuttons Clarke's jeans. After getting a confirmative nod from the blonde, she hooks her hands beneath the waist band and slowly drags them down Clarke's legs. She stops at the ankles to remove the blonde's shoes then pulls the jeans past the curve of her feet one by one. She kisses the heels of Clarke's feet. The blonde scoots back up the bed so that her head rests against Lexa's pillow. Lexa shimmies out of her own boots and jeans, letting them fall to the floor with a small plop, before crawling predatorily up Clarke's body. She meets Lexa halfway in an open mouth kiss, hands gripping the comforter to prevent herself from reaching out and slamming Lexa's body down on top of her own. Lexa breaks the kiss to trail more down her jaw. Clarke clenches her teeth beneath Lexa's lips and the brunette smirks against her skin. She nudges Clarke's jaw with her nose and the blonde tilts up to give Lexa access to her neck. Lexa licks from the curve of her neck up to the back of her ear, then blows back down the path she created, leaving goose bumps on Clarke's skin and earning a gasp from the blonde beneath her. Clarke's hips twitch forward automatically, feeling the throb in her center as Lexa teases her neck. Her teeth scrape agonizingly against Clarke's pert nipples. The blonde just about comes underneath the assault of her breasts, and she growls at Lexa in warning. The brunette leans up to kiss her again, her right hand running teasingly up the side of Clarke's left thigh. Lexa hears a sharp intake of breath as her thumb caresses the edge of Clarke's panties. She rubs her pointer finger absentmindedly in circles over Clarke's inner thigh, noting the way the blonde's breaths turn into pants. Clarke clenches her jaw, trying not to snap at Lexa to stop teasing her. She wants to savor the moment, to draw everything out, but her throbbing sex has other ideas. Lexa trails a path of kisses down Clarke's stomach, left hand holding firm on her hip as she twitches beneath the brunette. She places a lingering kiss on the top of the girl's panties, then she slides her hands underneath the sides of them on top of Clarke's thighs. Clarke moans as the warmth from Lexa's hands as they meet the flesh of her thighs where her hips form a v into her sex. The hands are just as soon gone as they were there, and Clarke lifts her hips knowingly as Lexa's hands hook the sides of her underwear. She discards the panties wordlessly and her nimble fingers push Clarke's legs apart so that she can admire the beautiful glowing sex in between them. The scent of Clarke fills her nostrils and Lexa swears she's already high on it. Clarke is looking at her patiently, like she could wait forever on Lexa as long as those green eyes looked at her like that. Clarke was secretly dying inside, she was about to combust from sexual frustration but her eyes didn't betray the trust she placed in Lexa. Lexa kissed the medial corner of Clarke's knee where it was bent and alternated kissing, licking, and sucking the woman's inner thigh, marking her and teasing her. Clarke groaned and buried the back of her head deeper into Lexa's pillow. She couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her lips as she felt Lexa's hot breath on her clit. The brunette placed a small kiss on the hood of the pink bundle of nerves. It took everything in Clarke not to buck her hips into Lexa's face. The brunette ran her tongue up the skin of Clarke's bare vulva, earning a whimper from the blonde, so she repeated the action on the other side. Clarke's fingers gripped the sheets impossibly tighter. She yearned to tangle her fingers in Lexa's hair and hold the woman against her sex until she died from the toxic inhalation. Lexa's hands held Clarke's thighs apart as she sucked at the outer lips of her sweet tasting pussy. She ran two fingers up the folds, Clarke's hips jerking in response. She calmly held Clarke down with her free hand. Lexa could feel her own sticky heat pooling in her panties as the blonde moaned and whimpered beneath her. Her thumb caresses the inside of Clarke's flesh. Clarke's mouth gapes as she lets out a shaky "fuck." Lexa puts it high up on her list of favorite sounds, and she wants to draw more curses from the pure mouth of the angel that is Clarke. She pushes her thumb into Clarke's opening teasingly slow, leaves it there for a few seconds, then pulls it back out. She stares passionately into Clarke's eyes as her tongue swirls around her thumb, tasting Clarke's tangy womanhood. The blonde snarls at her, clearly displeased with Lexa's audacity to tease her in such a way. Lexa apologizes with her tongue as it licks flat up the length of Clarke's slit. Clarke moans, body jolting in response. The warmth of Lexa's rough tongue vibrates against her sex, and her clit throbs beneath its hood like a heartbeat in a chest. The tip of Lexa's tongue draws circles against Clarke's outer flesh.

"Please Lexa," Clarke begs, her graveled voice laced with strained desire and _need._

Lexa pokes her tongue through Clarke's opening and the blonde's walls clamp down on her tongue instinctually. The tip of Lexa's tongue drags forward before she plunges it back it.

"Shit, fuck Lexa, do that again," Clarke moans. Her body twists to the right, hands tugging at the comforter in pleasure.

Lexa's tongue scrapes forward deliciously against the roof of her cunt. She pushes her face deeper against Clarke's skin, nose pressed firmly in the small curls of Clarke's pubic hairs, tongue prodding further into Clarke's accepting opening. Her tongue pulls back to circle the rim of her center, and Clarke bucks into her mouth. Her hips roll into Lexa's flattened tongue, the outer walls and opening of her cunt rubbing frictionally against the slick pink weapon. Clarke cups her breasts roughly, smooshing them together and palming them painfully. Lexa's fingers gently scrape against Clarke's little blonde hairs as her thumb traces circles on Clarke's clit, slowly coaxing the orgasm out of her. Clarke feels the heat pool in her belly.

"Lexa, I'm close," the pace on her clit speeds up the slightest and she's moaning, toes curling, hips jerking wildly into Lexa's lapping tongue.

"Lexa!" the brunette doesn't stop until Clarke in clenching down against her chin once more. She can feel the pulses of Clarke's pussy against her face, juices coating her lips and chin. Lexa rides out the orgasm by easing up on her clit, she turns her left cheek to rest against Clarke's thigh as she does so. When Clarke's breathing returns to normal, she slides up the bed to rest her body on Clarke's sticky one. When Lexa kisses her, Clarke's taste buds explode with the feel of her own juices against her tongue.

"Lexa, I want to touch you," Clarke whispers against the brunette's swollen lips.

Lexa kisses her again. Her fingers wrap delicately around Clarke's wrists and guide her hands to Lexa's ass. She moans approvingly as Clarke massages her flesh. Her right leg wraps around Clarke's left thigh, needing more friction as she rubs her panty covered sex against Clarke, coating the woman's thigh with her burning desire. Lexa's hands slip behind Clarke's head, cradling it like a child she's too afraid to drop. They kiss for lifetimes, Clarke's hands pinching softly on her bum.

"Lexa, I want to touch you," Clarke repeats. Her eyes squeeze tightly and her face scrunches up in agony.

"Lexa, look at me, please, it's just me, Clarke, you're safe. Please Lexa, you're safe, I promise, I got you," both of Clarke's hands cup her face and she slowly peeks her eyes open to see ocean blue staring back at her with lifebuoys.

"Just go slow, okay," Lexa whispers, pain evident in her tone.

Clarke places a gentle kiss on the hollow of her neck and Lexa knows she's a goner when she sighs contently, giving Clarke the okay to continue. Clarke kisses her with feather light lips, as if Lexa will break if Clarke applied any more pressure than that. Lexa relaxes into Clarke's reassurance. She would be content just to lie there in the blonde's arms. Clarke makes her feel safe. Clarke's hands tickle Lexa's sides as her fingertips run smooth against the cuts of Lexa's abs. Lexa props herself up on her arms so that Clarke can slide down and admire her breasts.

"You're perfect," Clarke whispers as her hands mold around Lexa's rounded mounds. The brunette clenches her eyes and whimpers at the contact. Her dark bud is tugged by Clarke's teeth, and she pushes her chest further into Clarke's mouth as the blonde wraps her lips around the skin and sucks gently on the stiff peak. The wet nipple is released with a pop and Clarke turns to give her attention to the left breast. She kisses the under rims of Lexa's boobs, sucking in the valley and leaving a hickey as she goes along. Clarke scoots up to attach their lips again. Her left forefinger traces delicate circles around Lexa's belly button. Lexa stiffens when her hand slides down towards her panties. Clarke stops, she waits for Lexa to open her eyes and see her. She waits for Lexa's breathing to lose its anxiety. She waits for Lexa to forget all of her fear and just allow herself to _feel_. Lexa nods at her, closing her eyes and letting tears fall from the brims. Clarke kisses each eyelid tenderly, she nuzzles her nose against the wetness of Lexa's cheek. Lexa tilts her head to kiss Clarke through her salty tears. Her tongue maps out a path, a journey, in Clarke's mouth. She climbs every hill, hikes every mountain, runs miles on the terrain of Clarke's teeth. Clarke willingly accepts the breath pumping out of Lexa's lungs. They become one.

Clarke's hand trails hesitantly over Lexa's panties with delicate fingers. Lexa presses her mouth further into Clarke's. The blonde adds a little bit more pressure as she caresses Lexa's mound through the garment. Lexa's hand on her wrist immediately stops her, but Lexa keeps kissing her as she guides Clarke's hand beneath her panties. Clarke gasps when her hand is met with warm, slick flesh. Lexa's hand doesn't leave her wrist, so she stills. Lexa kisses the corner of her mouth, she nuzzles Clarke's cheek with her nose as she rubs her thumb over the skin of Clarke's wrist to soothe herself. The blonde is patient with her. Lexa lowers her body to rest on Clarke's hand and she buries her face in the woman's neck. "Keep going," she whispers against Clarke's skin. Clarke gulps, she places a gentle kiss to Lexa's forehead as her fingers slide through slick folds. She positions her finger at Lexa's entrance and waits for the brunette to nod against her shoulder. She slides it slowly in, heat coating her finger as she buries it to the hilt. Lexa bites Clarke's collarbone. Clarke understands, so she wraps her free arm around Lexa's waist and holds the woman close as the brunette takes calming breaths and in her head tells herself that she's safe, that Clarke is safe. Lexa grips the upper curve of Clarke's arms, tapping the left twice to let Clarke know she's okay. Clarke slowly pulls her finger out to the tip and pushes it back in just as slowly. Lexa whimpers at the motion. The tension in Lexa's muscles slowly being to release as Clarke repeats this process.

"Two," Lexa breathes against her skin. Clarke lets the tip of her middle finger drag up the inside of Lexa's vulva, she slides the second finger in just as slowly as the first. She waits for Lexa to accommodate, feeling the brunette's tight pulsing walls against her fingers, like a hug from a lover. Clarke finds a steady rhythm and Lexa's hips being to move on their own accord. They meet each other's thrust, the slap of Lexa's cunt against Clarke's palm and the brunette's occasional whimper the only sounds filling the room. Clarke tilts her wrist and meets a particular spot in Lexa, she's rewarded with a throaty moan that vibrates past the lips on her neck. Lexa angles herself against Clarke to keep hitting that spot. She kisses Clarke when she comes. The intensity of the orgasm and the overwhelming feelings swarming in her heart blink tears from her eyes. Her whole body shakes with pleasure and sadness, like her bones are trying to heal their brokenness. Clarke holds her tight. She kisses Lexa like stitches.

Lexa collapses in Clarke's arms when she's out of tears. The blonde just rocks her soothingly.

"Clarke," her voice is hoarse from the tears.

"Yes, Lexa," she traces her fingertips up and down the girl's spine comfortingly.

"In the club, you asked me my real name." "I did," Clarke confirms.

"It's Alexandria," Lexa admits after a minute.

"It's beautiful," Clarke replies, "Do you want me to call you that?"

"No," Lexa shakes her head, "I just wanted you to know."

Clarke's finger tilts up Lexa's chin so that their eyes meet, "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for giving me a reason to," Lexa smiles and leans down to press her lips against Clarke's. They're addictive, and she never wants to quit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, all mistakes are mine :P


	8. Close Isn't Close Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Clarke and Lexa in the music video for "Close" by Nick Jonas Ft. Tove Lo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I am so sorry my friends. I hate to disappoint but I bit off more than I could chew this week. I have like four fics in the works and I signed up for humans vs zombies so I say I will try to be better but then that never happens. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. All mistakes are mine. Didn't even proofread this and it's so short. :(

"Who the hell is that?" Clarke asked as Raven worked on deconstructing her phone with the hit music station playing in the background.

"Hmm," Raven glanced up briefly, "Oh, that's Lexa Woods. Anya signed her a few months ago," the brunette waved it off.

"How come I'm just finding out about this now?! She's freaking stunning Rae, and damn she's got pipes!" Clarke fell dramatically onto the couch and leaned forward to intently watch the singer in the music video dancing in that incredibly sexy outfit.

"She had some problems with the label at first because she didn't want to hide her sexuality and the label did. Guess it worked out," Raven shrugged, not really paying much attention to the conversation as she was with the interworkings of her phone.

"No way! She totally swings my way?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, C, did I not just say that! Ah hah!" Raven pulled a chip out triumphantly with the tweezers in her hand while Clarke was already lost in the fantasy of Lexa's lips.

"You nerds need to get a life," Octavia chastised as she barged into the apartment carrying bags of food and a six pack of beer. Clarke opened her mouth to fire off a snarky comment but Octavia cut her off, "Remember who just bought you food Griffin and who can take it back just as easily," she smirked.

Clarke huffed, "Fine, just give me my food woman I'm starving!"

Raven picked at her food while she continued to prod her phone and Octavia and Clarke were in a heated debate over which actor would make a better Prince Kai if the Lunar Chronicles were ever made into movies.

"But Lincoln Forester is sexy yet gentle. Did you see him in The 100? His character didn't take shit but he loved Athena like she was the only woman on earth. And now that the writers fucking killed him off, he's got time," Octavia argued.

"You've got a point but I'm telling you, Finn Collins has the hair and the boy next door charm that Meyers portrayed in the novels. He'd be perfect," Clarke responded.

"But Lincoln's abs. . . " Octavia protested, "Come on Clarke how come you're a famous singer but you can't score me a date with Lincoln Forester. I hear he's single, and aren't you famous people supposed to all know each other?" she complained.

Clarke laughed and shook her head, "No. That's complete bullshit. You need to stop reading the tabloids, O, they always tell the wrong side of every story. You know I was called a "wanna be Taylor Swift," when I first came into the scene, right?"

"I remember that," Raven chimed in, "You dyed your hair red in retaliation and we had to ban you from twitter after you told Taylor she should go float herself on her cloud of all her ex-boyfriends."

"Hold up, you did what now?" Octavia managed through laughter, "Shit, Clarkey, I didn't know you got into a twitter battle with Tay Tay, how come I'm only finding out about this now?!"

"We took it down immediately," Raven reassured, "And Clarke apologized but Swift still shoots her dirty looks every time they're at an event together."

"Well shit, C, you've ruined my chances of becoming a valuable member of the squad," Octavia teased.

Clarke scoffed, "Please bitches, we could totally rival Taylor's so called, "Squad." All we need is a few more members and we could have our own clique, and ain't nobody fuckin' wit mah clique clique clique," Clarke sang.

"And as I look around they don't do it like my clique clique clique," Octavia and Raven chimed in. They collapsed in laughter when the song ended and reached for their beers at the same time. Clarke was cleaning up the empty food containers and Octavia was picking out a movie for girls night when Raven's half phone rang.

"Raven Reyes of Grounder Records what can I do for you?"

"Um. Hi. Raven. My name is Lexa, I recently signed to Grounders and my manager Anya gave me your number. Uh, so the thing is, I need help with this one song I'm working on and I can't seem to get it right. Anya said you're the best producer there is and I guess. . . I was kind of wondering if . . . you'd be willing to work with me to help me get it where it needs to be?" Lexa rambled.

Clarke and Octavia were oblivious to the conversation and the smirk that graced Raven's features, "Sure, I can do that? I'll be in tomorrow with my client until about three but after that I'm all yours. Does that work for you?"

"Tomorrow at three? Let me just check my planner. . . " Raven could hear the rustling of paper in the background and shook her head amusedly. Clarke and Lexa could not be any more different. "Yes, that works. I will see you then. Thanks again Raven. Goodnight," Lexa didn't even wait for a response before hanging up.

A piece of popcorn hit her face and she playfully glared at the offending thrower. She settled down on the couch between her best friends and ignored the movie as she formulated a plan to set Clarke up with Lexa.

 

†

 

Raven looked at the wall. 2:55. Perfect. "Okay, Clarke, I think we got it. Why don't we call it a wrap for the day and give your voice a rest. Octavia should be here soon with pizza anyway. I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Clarke accepted the water gratefully after hanging up her headphones and making her way out of the booth. True to her word, Octavia came through the door a minute later holding two pizza boxes smelling like heaven in the small room.

Clarke and Octavia immediately sat down on the couch and dug in, stuffing their mouths with gooey cheese and soft dough.

"Hey, save me some!" Raven scolded.

"Why don't you just eat with us Rae?" the blonde asked through a mouthful.

"I've got a client," Rae answered just as a knock came through the door.

"Lexa, just on time," she greeted. The taller brunette stood awkwardly at the door, biting her lower lip nervously. Raven stepped aside to let the singer in and smirked when she noticed that Lexa had locked eyes with Clarke.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind the company," Raven explained, breaking the women out of their reverie. Octavia caught onto the set up and playfully jabbed Clarke in the shoulder who could not take her eyes off Lexa's backside.

"No, it's fine," Lexa reassured. "Here, I have the song I need you to listen to," she pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Raven.

"Great, make yourself at home. This is Octavia and Clarke. O is a songwriter and Clarke is a performer. You'll probably be seeing them from time to time, I figured it wouldn't hurt for their input, either."

"Nice to meet you both," Lexa waved politely but stood rooted in her spot. She found a swivel chair next to Raven and watched the producer's face as she gauged the song playing out of the speakers.

"Okay, I like it. It's not bad. Did you write this?" Raven asked.

Lexa nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm not so good with beats, though."

"That's okay," Raven grinned, "That's what I'm here for. So I'm going to play around with it and see where it takes us okay?"

"Yeah, work your magic," Lexa agreed.

"I'm going to speed it up a bit and see what happens," Raven typed a bunch of keys on her laptop and clicked play.

"Alright, let's add a soft counter beat to the snare. O, mind filling in?" Raven asked.

Octavia nodded. She set her slice down and wiped her greasy hands on her jeans as she made her way into the booth and sat down comfortably at the drums. Raven gave her the thumbs up and she felt the beat through her headphones, tapping the symbols rhythmically and showing off her stick twirling skills.

Clarke giggled in the background behind the music but Lexa heard it. And she wanted to hear it again and again.

"Thank you, thank you," Octavia jokingly bowed as she made her way back to the table.

"I don't know, it's still missing something," Raven shook her head. "Any suggestions, O?" "Harmony," she mumbled through a bite.

"Okay, yeah, let's try it. Clarke get in there!"

Lexa's fingertips skimmed Clarke's as she handed her a sheet of lyrics and both women tried to ignore the sparking sensation shooting up their arms as they did so.

Lexa was mesmerized as Clarke sang her song flawlessly, putting her own spin on it.

Raven typed away at her laptop and incorporated the voices into one another.

"Wow, that's it!" Lexa gasped in awe.

"Did we get it?" Clarke asked coming out of the booth. She was slightly frightened at her friends massive grins and Lexa's slight blush.

"Well, let's hear it," she said.

 

†

 

Clarke didn't know what to expect as she showed up to the set of the music video. It was an old warehouse that smelled like piss and air freshener. There were two metal chairs in the middle of the empty set from what she could see. The wardrobe that hung on the rack made her gulp.

"Hey Clarke," Lexa said from behind her. The blonde jumped slightly but turned around to face her co-star.

"Hi, Lexa, thanks again for letting me be in your music video," Clarke cleared her throat nervously.

"You're welcome. You are a big part of the song, Clarke, don't discredit yourself. It wouldn't be the same without you," Lexa smiled.

Clarke's eyes flickered down to Lexa's plump lips. They were broken out of their gaze when the director called them to wardrobe and they parted on opposite sides but snuck bashful glances at each other through the mirrors of the vanities.

The director explained his vision as the girls got a feel for the moving chairs.

Finally, the song started playing through the speakers.

 

_Oh damn oh damn oh damn_

_I'm so perplexed, with just one breath_

_I'm locked in_

 

The camera panned from Lexa's green, lustful eyes down to her glossed lips, then down to her trembling hands. Clarke's eyes roamed as the camera did.

 

_Oh damn oh damn oh damn_

_I'm so perplexed, so that_

_It's almost shocking_

 

The camera panned out to her full face as mouthed the words to an entranced Clarke.

 

_I know I know I know you're scared_

_Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body,_

_They won't they won't they won't be careful_

_I guess that you don't know me_

 

Her body language exuded confidence and trust. She held Clarke's blue eyes as the camera swept up Clarke's torso exposed in her crop top and stopped just at her nose to show her lips and messy curls.

 

_Cause if I want you,_

_And I want you babe,_

_Ain't going backwards,_

_Won't ask for space,_

_Cause space is just a word_

_Made up by someone who's_

_Afraid to get too_

 

_Close_

 

Lexa felt her chair being swept back, and she reached her hand out to try and hold onto Clarke.

 

_Ooh, oh so close, ooh,_

_Want you close, ooh,_

_Cause space was just a word_

_Made up by someone who's_

_Afraid to get close, ooh,_

_Oh so close, ooh,_

_I want you close,_

_Oh I want you close,_

_And close ain't close enough, no_

The chair kept being yanked away and pulled back forward teasingly. She ran her hands through her thick brown hair frustratingly.

 

_Oh man oh man_

_I am not really known for_

_Ever being speechless_

 

Clarke flipped her tousled hair and ran her fingers grazingly over her lip with her white painted finger nails.

 

_But now, but now somehow_

_My words roll off my tongue_

_Right onto your lips_

_Oh_

Lexa felt the heat pooling in her shorts as Clarke rolled out her fingers and she clenched her legs together when the blonde moaned.

 

_I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling_

_Saying all the things I'm thinking_

_Oh man oh man I am like you_

_So I want proof on what you're feeling_

Clarke ran her hands up over her breasts as she sang seductively to Lexa.

 

_Cause if I want you,_

_And I want you babe,_

_Ain't going backwards,_

_Won't ask for space,_

_Cause space is just a word_

_Made up by someone who's_

_Afraid to get too_

 

_Close_

 

_Ooh, oh so close, ooh,_

_Want you close, ooh,_

_Cause space was just a word_

_Made up by someone who's_

_Afraid to get close, ooh,_

_Oh so close, ooh,_

_I want you close,_

_Oh I want you close,_

_And close ain't close enough, no_

 

_Cause if I want you,_

_And I want you babe,_

_Ain't going backwards,_

_Won't ask for space,_

_Cause space is just a word_

_Made up by someone who's_

_Afraid to get too_

 

_Close_

 

_Ooh, oh so close, ooh,_

_Want you close, ooh,_

_Cause space was just a word_

_Made up by someone who's_

_Afraid to get close, ooh,_

_Oh so close, ooh,_

_I want you close,_

_Oh I want you close,_

_And close ain't close enough, no_

 

Their chairs pulled back and forth as their clothing tore apart until Lexa was in nude boy shorts and a matching tank top, and Clarke was in her crop top and pale garter, ass peaking out and nipples straining against the fabric.

They fell in slow motion onto each other, eyes locked in a heated stare, as they moved around each other in the practiced choreography.

 

_Close_

 

_Ooh, oh so close, ooh,_

_Want you close, ooh,_

_Cause space was just a word_

_Made up by someone who's_

_Afraid to get close, ooh,_

_Oh so close, ooh,_

_I want you close,_

_Oh I want you close,_

_And close ain't close enough, no_

 

Clarke leapt up into Lexa's strong, waiting arms. The brunette hiked her up her waist onto her abdomen and their lips met. They kissed until the beat faded out and the director yelled "cut."

Then they kept kissing. Clarke squeezed her legs tight around Lexa's back and the brunette moaned into her mouth, tongue prodding through her lips. The crew dispersed awkwardly as the two women explored each other's mouths. Lexa's hands fondled Clarke's ass as Clarke's hands found Lexa's hair and her nails massaged the brunette's scalp.

Lexa walked blindly backwards until she felt the chair behind her. Clarke stared back at her hungrily as she was lowered onto the chair, legs still hooked around Lexa's back, pulling the taller girl onto her lap so she could reconnect their lips. Lexa molded her body against Clarke's, skin itching with desire behind the thin fabric that separated them. She bit painfully down on Clarke's lower lip when she realized she couldn't take their clothes off.

Clarke whimpered at the loss of contact but Lexa's lips quickly found residence on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to grant better access as her fingertips traced patterns on Lexa's warm abs beneath her shirt.

Clarke marveled at the way the muscles in the brunette's arms flexed as she removed the shirt and tossed it aside. Lexa pushed her round breasts into Clarke's face and the blonde eagerly latched onto a dark nipple.

"Fuck, Clarke, don't stop. That feels so good," Lexa encouraged.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Clarke smirked. She used her strength - and mentally reminded herself to thank Octavia for forcing her to be her gym buddy - to flip Lexa over and slam the wide eyed brunette down onto the chair. Lexa subconsciously spread her legs as she threw her head back in awe. Her head swam with dizziness as Clarke kissed down her twitching abs.

"You're so fit, baby, I bet you work out," Clarke purred. "I'm going to give you the workout of a lifetime."

"Please Clarke, work me with your fingers," Lexa pleaded.

The blonde hooked her fingers around Lexa's pale boy shorts and yanked them down her long, tan legs, exposing Lexa's dripping sex to her. The warm air of the suffocating warehouse was already forming perspiration on their bodies and Lexa's panting breaths mingled in the mix. Clarke straddled her right thigh and reconnected their swollen mouths. Her left hand ran teasingly down Lexa's slit and coaxed out more of the woman's juices over her clit. When Lexa moaned, she easily slid two fingers into the pulsing heat.

"You feel so good around my fingers, Lexa," Clarke moaned.

"And you feel so good inside of me Clarke," Lexa moaned back.

Lexa rolled her hips into Clarke's hand and Clarke ground her hips down on Lexa's thigh to gain more friction.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Clarke. Your eyes are like fucking planets orbiting around my head and I can't get enough of you," Lexa growled.

"Shit Lexa. Your voice is like liquid sex and I swear Michelangelo himself crafted this body," Clarke panted.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me Clarke. Oh yes! Right there!" she angled her hips up into Clarke's stroking fingers and felt her stomach clench in anticipation.

"God I'm close," Lexa moaned. With slight pressure on her clit, she came undone. The sight alone had Clarke following right after.

"We should probably. . . get back. . . " Lexa breathed.

"I'm not done with you just yet, Woods," Clarke dropped to her knees and spread Lexa's legs impossibly wider as she brought the convulsing pussy to her lips.

"Oh my god," Lexa whispered breathlessly as Clarke's tongue dragged flat up her slit. She played with her breasts agonizingly as Clarke coaxed another wave of pleasure out of her. The blonde lapped at the flowing juices, moaning as the taste of Lexa invaded her mouth.

When the brunette returned from her high, she tasted herself on Clarke's lips. Unfortunately, they still had to do more shoots or she would've made the blonde come multiple times beneath her. Everyone in the room could feel the tension in the room as Clarke and Lexa played their parts until the director got what he needed from the takes. Lexa dragged Clarke out with her as soon as she heard, "That's a wrap." To be fair, she never really stood a chance. Not that she minded.


	9. Professor Woods, Table Wood, Actual Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G!P Professor Woods gets a surprise in the woods and returns the favor over the wooden pool table. Clarke's hot for teacher.

Clarke had finally caught a weekend to herself. No annoying roommate, no homework, and no weekend shifts at the clinic. She was on a blissful high. With no clouds in the sky, Clarke ventured through the trails in the woods of her campus, sketchbook tucked into her rucksack with a variety of watercolors and graphite pencils. The peaceful atmosphere was what drew her to the campus in the first place. The way the tress rustled with birds and wildlife, the crunch of the dirt beneath her black converse, not even the swarming mosquitoes could dampen her mood. Polis University, better known as the college in the woods, had little to no weekend life, which Clarke was also very grateful for. She gripped the straps of her rucksack and hiked through the passages until she came to an open area of meadow by the gorgeous manmade lake. She smiled and snapped a quick video of a little family of ducklings for her snapchat story before settling in and experimenting with different art mediums to create the scene before her. After about two hours, her stomach began to rumble, so she decided to trek back to the main campus and get some grub. About two minutes into the hike back, she felt another presence in the woods with her, as if following her. She glanced around and saw nothing, but quickened her pace nonetheless.

A throaty chuckle came in response, "Do not fret Clarke, I am not going to kill you." The tall brunette stepped out onto the trail. Out of her normal black pantsuit, and instead opting for a simple gray university t-shirt and khaki shorts, the woman could've easily been mistaken for a student.

"Professor Woods, what are the odds?" Clarke asked, brow raised in speculation.

"I was out taking pictures for Polis Primary, the school newspaper," she shrugged.

"Yeah, I've read it once or twice," Clarke remarked.

"What are you doing out here all alone in the woods, Clarke?"

"Just doing some sketching, it's a hobby of mine," Clarke tried not to notice the way her Professor was eyeing her in a more than unprofessional way. But the blonde student couldn't deny the aching attraction towards her professor, either.

"Is that so," the brunette smirked and took a step towards her student. "You have some green on your cheek." Clarke stood rigid as Professor Woods ran her thumb across Clarke's skin, lighting the blonde's body on fire.

"You know, Clarke, ever since I started working here, it has always been a fantasy of mine to fuck one of my students in these very woods," the professor husked. "Would you like to help me fulfill that fantasy, Clarke?"

The blonde gulped, she looked into the lustful eyes of her professor and made a decision. Her feet stepped forward, closing the gap between the two women as Clarke molded her lips against her professor's. The taller woman rested her hands on Clarke's hips while Clarke held on tight to the straps of her rucksack. Professor Woods prodded her tongue against Clarke's lip, who granted access immediately. Their tongues met in a battle for dominance. Woods guided Clarke's backpack to the ground and set her camera bag down next to it, not breaking the kiss. Clarke, with a newfound courage, pushed her professor up against a tree, effectively separating them when her Professor let out a gasp.

"Is this what you want Professor?" Clarke pressed her body flush against the brunette, grinding her hips into the evident bulge in the woman's khaki's. "I bet you get off at night just thinking about your students. All those raging hormones, tight bodies. I bet your dick throbbed just seeing me in the woods by myself. Is that what makes you come, Professor? The thought of _fucking_ your students when you know you could get caught?"

The brunette moaned and bucked her hips into Clarke's, the tip of her cock hitting below Clarke's belly button through their restricting clothes.

The blonde's lips latched onto her professor's tan neck while her hands toyed with the small cleavage of her chest outside of her shirt. She left the shirt on as to not tear up her professor's back against the rough bark she had her pressed against. Professor Woods tangled her hands in Clarke's golden hair to bring her in for another open mouth kiss and Clarke's hands traveled down to the waistband of her shorts.

"You're so hard professor, do all of your students make you this hard?"

"O-only you, Clarke," she stuttered, shutting her eyes and tossing her head back against the tree as Clarke rubbed her member outside of her briefs. In one swift motion, Clarke yanked them both down and let them fall to her professor's feet, exposing her throbbing cock and tight balls. The blonde dropped to her knees with her hands on her professor's thighs. She ran her left up her professor's flesh until she stroking the girth teasingly. She met her professor's green eyes when she licked up the shaft and swirled her tongue around her professor's slit. The brunette bit her lip trying to hold back a moan. Clarke flattened her tongue and inch by inch took in more of her professor's length until her nose was pressed against the cotton of the older woman's shirt. She pulled all the way out and hacked more spit onto the dripping cock, using it as lube for a handjob while she caught her breath.

Professor Woods' hands tangled in her hair again, needing something to hold onto while Clarke pleasured her with her mouth. The blonde's head bobbed up and down as she took in three quarters of the pulsing cock and her professor struggled not to buck her hips into Clarke's skilled opening. Clarke brought her hand up to gently cup her professor's smooth balls, massaging them with a knowledge she didn't know she had. It drove her professor crazy.

"Clarke, I'm close," she gritted.

The blonde stood up hastily and nudged her professor forward so that her back was now pressed up against the tree and her professor's back was now pressed up against her front. Her left hand still cupped her professor's balls as her right hand stroked expertly over the woman's shaft.

The professor's nails dug into Clarke's thighs as she tried to control the urge to buck into Clarke's warm hand. Her heartbeat was erratic and she could feel the uncurling in the pit of her stomach.

"I want you to watch yourself come professor. Squirt your white hot seed all over the brown dirt. How's that for juxtaposition, Professor? Do you like it when I talk nerdy to you?"

"Fuck, Clarke," she felt her balls clench as her load erupted from her cock, shooting off strong bursts of semen onto the ground in front of her. Clarke continued to stroke her until they tapered off and she tried to catch her breath, thighs trembling beneath her.

Clarke emerged from behind her and picked up her rucksack, adjusting in on her shoulders the way she liked while Professor Woods buttoned her shorts and tucked herself back into place.

"I'll see you around, Professor," Clarke winked and sauntered off into the direction of the food court, leaving the stunned brunette in her wake.

 

†

 

Noticing the empty rec room, Clarke decided to brush up on her pool skills so that she'd stop losing half her week's salary every time Octavia decided to add in a friendly wager to their games. She slid her student ID through the swipe and opened the equipment storage door. Then she lined up to break and chalked her stick. The hard clicking of the balls dispersing and hitting the walls filled the silence of the room. Clarke alternated between shooting in solids and stripes, practicing her jumps and back handed shots to hustle her opponents with. She was so focused on her shots that when she slammed the eight ball into the far corner pocket, she jumped when slow applause filled the room.

Professor Woods pushed off her shoulder from leaning on the doorway and swayed her hips as she stalked over to the gaping blonde.

"That was quite a shot, Clarke," she purred, trapping the blonde between her and the table.

"T-thank you," Clarke stuttered, gulping.

"You know I've been thinking about you ever since your little stunt in the woods. And I was quite frustrated that I never got to return the favor," the professor smirked, resting her hands on the frame of the table dangerously close to Clarke's hips. Clarke could smell the mint and subtle hint of ceaser dressing in her professor's breath. The brunette gently wrapped her hand around the stick Clarke was holding and pushed it out of her hand, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. Clarke's eyes flickered to it but a tan hand rested on her jaw, pulling Clarke's blue eyes back into green. Professor Woods closed the distance between her and her student. She hoisted the blonde up so that she was sitting on the edge of the table. Clarke wrapped her legs around her professor's lower back and pulled her impossibly closer, earning a moan that vibrated against her lips. Clarke pulled back to toss her shirt aside, letting her professor marvel at her porcelain skin and ample breasts. The brunette made quick work of Clarke's bra. She kissed and sucked down Clarke's chest, then took a pink bud between her teeth, tugging it gently and earning a moan from the blonde. She pushed the on the pale shoulders and Clarke fell back onto the table.

"Can I take these off?" Professor Woods asked, hands resting on the waistband of Clarke's leggings.

She nodded, "Please." Clarke's converse fell to the floor along with her socks and leggings. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Tan hands spread her legs as wide as they would go, putting her glistening pussy on display for her professor.

The brunette placed a kiss on her left thigh but wasted no time in running her flat tongue up the slit of the blonde's lips.

"Shit!" Clarke cried out. Professor Woods had to hold her hips down after they bucked off the table the first time. She continued to swirl her tongue around the girl's entrance, tasting her sweet nectar but not plunging fully into her depths. Clarke groaned and squeezed her breasts in agony.

"Please, Professor, I need you to fuck me," she begged.

The brunette latched onto her clit, slid her long middle finger into Clarke's pulsing heat, earning an appreciative moan from the blonde. She lapped and sucked until Clarke's stomach starting twitching in her eyesight. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive bud and curled her finger to stroke Clarke's front wall until the blonde was clenching around her finger and crying out,

"I'm coming!" Professor Woods brought her down from her high and pulled her up so that Clarke could taste herself against her professor's plump lips. "Too many . . . clothes," Clarke panted between kisses, tugging at the professor's top and pants. Woods took the hint and hastily stripped out of her garments, cock slapping against her stomach free from constriction. Clarke stroked it lazily as she continued to kiss her professor.

"I want you inside of me," she implored.

The professor stumbled to get a condom out of the pocket of her discarded pants on the floor. Clarke had already laid back and offered herself up to the brunette. Woods rolled the condom on and stalked forward. She grabbed Clarke by the thighs and pulled her up so that her ass was resting on the edge of the table. The velvet covering of the pool table scratched and burned her back, making her cry out in shock. Woods hooked Clarke's ankles over her shoulders and ran her cock through the tender slick folds. Clarke gripped the edge of the table and moaned when Professor Woods penetrated her with one quick thrust. Clarke didn't even have a minute to adjust as the brunette pounded into her with an easy rhythm. Clarke came within minutes, crashing long and hard around the member filling her insides.

"I want you to ride me, Clarke," Professor Woods husked out, sending a piercing glare with her wild green eyes. She pulled out of the blonde and positioned herself on the table so that Clarke could swing her leg over and lower herself onto the attent cock. She nestled her thighs around her professor's hips as she sunk down on the full length, ass hitting her professor's thighs as rolled her hips back and forth, hands pressed on the professor's collarbones as leverage as they met thrust to thrust. The angle hit a deeper spot in the blonde, sending her into back to back orgasms as Professor Woods pumped into her and released her seed into the condom. Clarke collapsed onto the brunette's chest, thighs shaking and utterly spent. Their ragged breaths mingled in the silence.

"Wow," Clarke breathed out. "Yeah," the older woman agreed. They smiled comfortably at one another, content not to move but knowing that their bodies needed to be cracked and they needed to clean up the mess they made before anyone walked in.

"Perhaps when you are no longer in my class, Clarke, I can take you out on a proper date," the Professor suggested, holding the door open for Clarke as she stored away the equipment.

"I'd like that," the blonde smiled. She pecked the woman's cheek and strode off into the direction of her dorm, not even bothering to hide the grin that was taking over her features. She had it bad for teacher.


	10. More Than Just Surviving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is nothing like how the mountain was defeated but this is my fic and I really don't give a shit. Sorry not sorry. Anyway Clexa with a messy bottom on top Lexa and a servicing top on bottom Clarke. Read and you'll understand ;)

"Don't we deserve better than that?" Clarke looked away, shielding her eyes from the intensity of Lexa's gaze behind her war paint.

"Maybe we do. . . " Lexa molded her hand gently against Clarke's cheek and pressed her lips against the blonde's timidly. The pressure on her lips increased every time they parted and came together. Clarke tasted like fresh berries. Her lips soft and supple, Lexa never wanted to stop kissing them. She pulled Clarke closer to her with her free hand snaked around the sky girl's waist. She was just about to change the angle and slip her tongue past Clarke's lips when one of her guards shouted " _Heda, the signal_!" in Trigedasleng.

She ran out of the tent, leaving Clarke dazed and rooted. A smile overcame her features as the blue sky became clouded with smoke and fire. Clarke almost ran into her back seconds later, still reeling from the kiss she shared with the commander moments before. Green eyes splayed a ferocity Clarke had never seen. Lexa marched past her, squeezing Clarke's hand as she went, to the top of the cliff's edge where her army was waiting below for the signal.

" _Gon war_!" she shouted. Her blonde counterpart stood by her side, the uncomfortable stickiness in her panties be damned. They had a mountain to conquer, and hundreds-of-years-of-suffering to be repaid.

She radioed Raven from the Commander's tent while Lexa strapped weapons around her and Clarke's waist. Octavia and Indra met them outside the tent, ready to stand behind their leaders as they marched them into battle. Lexa couldn't help but smile at the determination on Clarke's face as they trekked through the woods together. Clarke was a born leader, and maybe, perhaps, love was not weakness after all. Not with Clarke.

She gripped her sword tight to resist grabbing onto the blonde's hand as they approached the mountain. She just wanted to keep her safe and protected from harm, but knew the stubborn blonde would not back down from a war when her people were still being harvested by the mountain men.

Her skin burned with anticipation as Clarke's soft hand covered her callous knuckles.

"One," she counted.

"Two," Clarke breathed.

"Three," their hands pressed down on the big red button and the explosion of the door sent them flying backwards, Lexa instinctively throwing her body on top of Clarke's to shield her from the damage, cradling the back of her head to block the fall.

"You okay?" she huffed.

"We have a war to win," Clarke smirked, pushing Lexa off her in a playful manner.

They led their people in through the reaper tunnels. Before splitting up, Lexa grabbed her wrist, "May we meet again," she promised.

Clarke surged forward, pressing her lips to Lexa's in a firm but brief kiss, then she spun on her heel and unsheathed her gun, finger ready on the trigger for the oncoming reapers. Lexa pulled out her sword, and followed suit. She could hear the shots ring out and bodies falling to the ground. She cried out in retaliation and sliced expertly through the mutant creatures trying to strangle her. Remembering Anya's teachings, she spun and weaved gracefully through the never-ending pack of attackers.

The passageway led to a metal door, in which she punched through the glass and hoisted her thin frame through the opening. She kicked the access card panel with the heel of her boot, shattering it to pieces. The half of her army filed in behind her, some with minor scratches, but nothing the average grounder couldn't handle. Lexa led them courageously, blood coating her face and sword.

Clarke directed her half of the army to the control room, where she met Dante Wallace and Emerson. Emerson had Dante tied up in a chair, forcing him to watch as his son ordered his minions into drilling Clarke's people and Emerson laughed satanically.

Clarke didn't hesitate in putting a bullet through the back of Emerson's head. It flew over Dante's and into the screen, breaking the glass and making it pitch black. Emerson slumped through the floor with a thump, and Clarke kicked his lifeless body for good measure. She grabbed the walkie talkie out of his hand and called down to the younger Wallace.

"Gig is up Cage, let my people go and we might consider giving you a peaceful death."

"Oh silly girl, you think you can win this war. But guess what darling? I have the power, and there's nothing you can do about it," he chuckled.

"Nomonjoka," Lexa muttered as she slammed the butt of her weapon into Cage's cranium. Her army made quick work of the rest of Cage's helpers. They untied the sky people and led them out of the mountain and back to their village where healers were waiting. Lexa fumbled with the weird mountain technology.

"Clarke, your people are safe. Get everyone else out of the building and meet me at the entrance."

"See you there, Commander," Clarke smirked.

She sent a message over the intercom to evacuate the building. Bellamy freed the grounders from their cages and lead them through the hallways of the building. They rejoiced their leader once outside, and Lexa gave a curt nod to Bellamy out of respect. The mountain's hostages tried to follow, but dropped dead immediately in exposure to the air. Clarke finally emerged with her half of the army, a strong burly warrior carrying Dante Wallace scooped up the unconscious Cage at Lexa's feet with a grunt and threw him over his other shoulder before marching back with the army, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone at the mountain.

"What now?" Clarke asked confused.

"Now, we burn the house down," Lexa grinned. She pulled a grenade looking device from her pocket and threw it through the door opening. It rattled against the dirt then sent flames licking through the building.

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist and they watched in awe as the mountain fell.

"You did it!" Clarke cried out.

"We did it," Lexa corrected. "Let us go, we have a celebration to prepare for."

The hand resting on Clarke's hip didn't leave its place until Lexa had to shut her tent with both hands.

She turned to face Clarke, gasping at the unadulterated lust clouding in those blue eyes. Clarke's nimble fingers were already working at Lexa's armor, throwing her chest plate to the ground without a care. Lexa's belt pooled around her feet, and her weapons were dropped haphazardly around where she stood.

"Clarke, Clarke! We need to freshen up, we are covered in blood and filth!" Lexa chastised, trying to pry Clarke's needy hands away from her clothing.

"Shut up Commander!" Clarke growled, ripping Lexa's simple black shirt down the middle. Her head spun the way Clarke unbound her breasts in such a quick manner. The cold hit her chest in full force, hardening her brown nipples to full attention. Clarke drew her in with hands on the small of her back, her peaked chest pressing into Clarke's supple flesh against her warm shirt. Clarke kissed her with a tenderness she wasn't expecting, making her melt into the kiss as Clarke caressed her bare skin with her thumb.

She gasped, throwing her head back when Clarke's hand slid down her pants and into her briefs. The celebration raged on outside, but all Clarke could hear were the whimpers that Lexa was making as Clarke stroked her wet folds.

"You like that don't you commander? I bet nobody gets to touch you like this? Do they? You're like putty in my hands. This pussy is mine from now on, do you understand?" Lexa moaned as Clarke's thumb brushed against her clit. "I said, do you understand? Whose pussy is this?" she demanded.

"Yours Clarke, yours!" she cried out, bucking her hips hoping that Clarke's fingers would slip inside her opening.

"Good girl," Clarke praised, removing her hand from Lexa's pants and picking her up with a strength she didn't knew she had.

Lexa clung to Clarke as she carried her to the bed and tossed her roughly onto the furs. Her tent was already littered with half burning candles, illuminating the space so that Clarke could see every detail of Lexa's taut body. She wasted no time in undoing Lexa's boots and tossing them aside. Lexa squirmed beneath her, shifting her body in trying to help as Clarke yanked down her leggings and underwear in one swift motion. The cold air blew against her wet center, making her close her legs to try to keep in the heat. Clarke grabbed her knees and forced her legs apart. She kissed her rough and desperate, tasting the blood on Lexa's lips, sweet like candy.

The blonde pulled back, staring purposefully into Lexa's lust filled eyes as she slowly stripped off her clothing piece by agonizing piece. Lexa's palms rested on her hips, long fingers digging into her soft flesh as she took in every inch of Clarke's beauty.

"Meizen," she whispered, eyes trailing down Clarke's stomach to her slick pink sex. Clarke straddled her waist, hands gripping her shoulders as she rolled them over and brought Lexa down to kiss her.

"Jok," she panted, feeling her lip tugged between Clarke's hungry teeth. "I need you."

"Sit on my face," Clarke demanded.

Lexa eagerly climbed up Clarke's body and gripped the headboard. "Turn around," Clarke husked. Lexa repositioned herself and just as quickly felt herself being shoved forward. Her nose fell into the tufts of blonde hair adorning Clarke's cunt.

"Oh!" she moaned, feeling Clarke's tongue slide quickly up her core.

A slap vibrated against her ass. "Today, Lexa," Clarke growled. Her hips were grabbed and pulled back. Clarke pushed her tongue directly into Lexa's opening, her juices flowing like lava on Clarke's taste buds. The moan vibrated against Lexa's folds, sending a shiver up her spin. She carefully ran a finger over Clarke's swollen sex, bringing it to her lips to taste Clarke's tangy womanhood.

"Fuck you taste amazing," she said mostly to herself before latching onto Clarke's sensitive clit. The blonde bucked into her mouth in response. Feeling her impending release, Lexa slid two fingers into Clarke's tight heat. She curled the pad of her fingers and massaged Clarke's front wall as her tongue rapidly flicked against the swollen bud. Lexa's cunt clenching around Clarke's tongue propelled her into orgasm. The hard hitting haze left both girls a panting, sweaty mess of entangled limbs.

"Come here," Clarke murmured. Lexa climbed up smugly before licking the remnants off Clarke's chin and combining the taste of their cum into sweet nectar on their tongues.

"I am nowhere close to being done with you tonight," Clarke whispered. She gripped Lexa by the waist and pinned her down to the bed with her body, ignoring the yelp that fell from Lexa's lips, silenced by Clarke's as she trailed a hand down Lexa's twitching stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these one-shots will be somewhat or completely AU. I will try to post at least twice a week. Feel free to message me if you want me to write a particular scene ;) Enjoy.  
> P.S. All mistakes are mine :P


End file.
